Like Kindergarten
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: Bad boy Kendall falls for the school's nerd who has a secret. Can love bloom from an unusual pair?
1. Start of Something New

**This is my new story and I hope you like it! Kendall is a leader in a gang and falls for the school nerd who has a secret. The secret is revealed this chapter. the updating of this story won't be as consistent as Teen Dad. I'll prob update this on the weekends instead of updating Teen Dad. I have vacation this week so you may get more updates. I hope everyone like this story so please review and let me know what you think! =] **

School is so stupid. Why do kids even need school? I'm a leader in the town and don't need schooling. I sat in the back of my English class listening to the teacher drone on about alliteration and other useless shit.

"Mr. Knight I would appreciate it if you stopped staring off into space. Focus." Mrs. Kash reprimanded.

I shook my head and just started looking around the room. I saw my friends Logan, James and Carlos among some of my other pals. To my right was my enemy. Jett Stetson. He was the leader of the other gang that controlled the town. We always were at war with each other.

I turned to my left and saw Shailene Lynch; the class nerd. She wore glasses that made her blue eyes pop; she had a rockin' body and a nice set of boobs.

"Hey Shailene…can I borrow a pen?"

"You have one…in..i-n your h-hand." She stuttered.

"I want yours though." I smirked and she handed me a pen. "Thanks sweet cheeks."

She blushed and went back to paying attention to the lesson.

"Class, I want you guys to interview each other and do a complete portfolio of that person. This should take you about three weeks to complete because I want you to get in depth. What scares them, what they love, where they see themselves in 10 years? Really get to know them. I'm going to call all the girls up one by one so they can choose a male partner. These partners cannot be changed."

I tuned out as the girls went up to pick their partners.

"Shailene, you're next." I watched her butt sway and damn did she look good.

"Kendall." She muttered quietly.

I smiled as she approached and turned towards me.

"Wh-when do you want to meet?" she asked quietly.

"Don't matter to me sweetheart. Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight so we can get to know each other before we do the actual project?"

"I-I can't really go out. It's a school night and I-I have responsibilities."

"Fuck responsibilities for tonight."

"I really shouldn't." she looked away from me.

"You can skip homework for one night. It won't hurt your GPA to much sweetie pie."

"I –I have more responsibilities than that. You don't know me."

"Then let's go out so I can get to know you."

"No Kendall and that's final. I'll see you tomorrow in class and we can discuss this more then. Goodbye." The bell rang and she left and I sat there in shock. No one talks to Kendall Knight like that.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I was driving home when I saw Shailene walking down the street.

"Hey, you need a ride?"

"No…m-my house is just three blocks away." She shivered in the cold Minnesota air.

"You're freezing sweet cheeks. I can practically see your tits through your jacket."

She blushed and out of reflex wrapped her arms around herself.

"Just get in; I don't bite- unless you want me too."

She nodded and sat in the passenger's seat.

"153 Wayward Lane." She muttered as she looked out the window.

We drove in silence as I pulled up to the house. There was a car in the driveway and the lights were on in the house.

"Thanks for the ride Kendall." She gave me a small smile and proceeded to open the door but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think you should repay me for driving you by inviting me in or getting food with me?" I asked flirtatiously.

She looked from the house then back to me.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Awe, are mommy and daddy home?"

"n-n-no. They're not but it's not a good idea."

"Please Shailene." I gave a little pout.

She reluctantly nodded and I turned the car off. I followed her into the house.

"Clara?" Shailene called out.

A woman about 40 entered from the kitchen with her pocket book.

"Hey Shailene and mysterious man I do not know. He's in the other room napping; he just went down about an hour ago. I'll see you tomorrow." Clara hugged Shailene and shut the door behind her.

"Who was that?" I asked as I removed my leather jacket and put it on the couch.

"That's my cousin. She babysits when I go to school."

"Your brother?"

"Uh…no." Shailene replied as she got out the peanut butter and jelly.

"Then who?"

"Mommy?" a small boy asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Hey baby." Shailene went and propped him up against her hip as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Who that?" the boy asked.

"That's Kendall, mommy's friend. Kendall this is Samuel, my son."

I looked at the two of them in shock.

"The good girl got knocked up." I said as I looked at the boy who had piercing baby blue eyes and dark brown hair. She blushed and looked away.

"Sam, how old are you?" I asked.

He held out 3 fingers and buried his head in Shailene's neck.

"Wow! That's really cool. You're a big boy."

"I like trucks." He wiggled out of Shailene's grasp and ran into the next room and came back with a fire truck.

"I love trucks too!" I smiled as the boy looked up at me.

"Sam, why don't you go into the play room and play so mommy can talk to Kendall." She patted his butt as he ran to the other room.

She reluctantly met my eyes.

"What do you want to know?"


	2. What Do You Want To Know?

**I really enjoy this story. I really don't know how to make Kendall bad so sometimes he'll be bad sometimes he won't. I hope you like this and please give me suggestions about what you want to see =] Review!**

"What do you want to know?" Shailene pulled on her sweater and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Uh… when?"

"Freshmen year. I hid it from everyone. I went into labor during our science midterm but I waited to finish my test before I left for the hospital." She gave a light chuckle in remembrance.

"Who's Sam's dad?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"J-Jett." She muttered looking at the ground.

"Jett!" I seethed as I stood and slammed my hands down on the table.

"Mommy?" came a quivering voice from the play room.

"I'm fine sweetie. I just dropped something so just continue playing."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. Jett is his father and he wants nothing to do with us. He doesn't even look at me. He doesn't support us either but we manage." She shrugged as she turned to start making sandwiches.

I got up and sauntered over to her and put my hands on either side of her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that and I'm sorry he's such a douche bag." I placed my hands on her hips.

"Don't touch me please. I-I don't like being touched." she began to tremble.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I went and sat back down.

"You're Kendall Knight. Big man on campus; why are you talking to me? Why did you want to come over?"

"I don't know. There's something about you. Is it too cliché for the bad boy to fall for the good girl?"

"This isn't a cheesy movie Kendall. This is my life."

"What if I want to be in it?"

"It's not going to be easy to get the lead role. It will take me a while to trust you and such so for right now…let's just be project partners."

"Why not friends?"

"I don't know you well enough. I don't let people meet Samuel until I've known them for at least six months so consider yourself lucky."

I nodded as she finished making the PB &J sandwiches.

"Sam, pick up your toys and come eat." She called into the other room.

I could hear the patter of his footsteps.

"Kendall…are you staying to eat with me?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah and maybe later I'll play trucks if your mom allows it."

"Maybe but you have to eat your peaches also Samuel." Shailene put a cup of peaches in front of him along with his sandwich. She placed on in front of me and sat across from me but next to Sam.

"Kendall, how do you know mommy?"

"Well mommy and I go to school together and we're partners for a project."

"Do you know who my daddy is?" he looked up at me hopefully.

"I ...Uh…he…no."

Shailene mouthed "Thank you." And I nodded.

"Do you know why my daddy didn't want me?" I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Samuel, we've discussed this."

"But I want to know mommy. Kendall, do you know?"

"Come here Sam." I beckoned him over and placed him on my lap.

"My daddy didn't want me either and you know what…it may seem bad now but it really isn't. Your dad is missing out on knowing a very special little guy. I just met you and I know I want to be your friend. Will you let me be your friend? "

He nodded.

"Good. Why don't you go finish your dinner then I'll play trucks with you?"

He smiled and jumped to go eat. I looked up and locked eyes with Shailene.

"We need to talk." She mouthed.

I understood and continued eating my sandwich.

"Sam why don't you go into the play room and get out the trucks you want to play with? Mommy wants to talk to Kendall still."

"Alright mommy. I love you." He got up and wrapped his arms around her. He scampered off and I sheepishly looked at Shailene.

"So… cute kid."

"Thanks. He…he really likes you."

"Good because I like him too."

"I don't know if you getting to know him is a good idea though. I don't want him to get attached and then not have you around. I don't want him to deal with that…he already has that with Jett."

"I struggled with my dad my whole life. He didn't want me and that's why I lead a gang. I don't want Samuel going through that."

"You just started talking to me today Kendall. You met him today and you want to help us? It sounds so unlike you."

"I guess I see a bit of me in him. I see the old me."

"Well…you might want to head into the room. He's probably wondering why you aren't there yet."

"Will you come and play with us?" I asked with a flirtatious wink.

"After I clean up." She blushed.

"I look forward to it." I left the kitchen to go play with Sam.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Hey bigman. What truck can I use?"

"The big yellow one, it's my favorite." He pushed it towards me.

"Why don't you use it then?"

"Because you're my favorite friend."

"What about your mommy? Isn't she your best friend?"

"Yeah…but you're my favorite guy." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'm honored." I started rolling the truck back and forth with Sammy for what seemed like a while.

"Baby, it's 8:30. It's time for bed."

"But mommy! Kendall is here and I still want to play."

"No buts Samuel. Say goodnight to Kendall and head up to bed." Shailene spoke sternly.

"Bye Kendall. Thanks for playing with me. Will you be back to play tomorrow?" he started swaying from side to side.

"I'm not sure bigman but I will definitely play with you again." I patted his hair and he ran up the stairs into his bedroom.

"I'll be up in a few sweetie."

I smiled at Shailene and she bit her lip.

"So… you want to work on the project tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure…come over after school."

"I'll drive you home." I offered a tad desperately.

"That would be great, thank you."

"No problem." I started picking up the mess Samuel and I made and headed towards the front door.

"Kendall…w-why are you so nice? I still don't get it. You seem like a badass at school yet you're the sweetest thing ever with Samuel."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I said mysteriously as I kissed the top of her head and winked before heading out to my car.

"Yo Logan, I need some information on Jett and Shailene Lynch. Email the facts to me…we may have a battle coming up."


	3. Pudding or Peaches

**i adore this story =] so i think im going to up the rating and actually do my first smut story so that should be next chapter or nextnext chapter...please review =] Thanks to everyone that favorited and reviewed!**

I sat in English looking over some files on Shailene.

Shailene Lynch: parents deceased, 101 GPA, been hospitalized several times.

"interesting." I muttered to myself. I glanced around a noticed Shailene wasn't in her seat.

Mrs. Kash was going on and on about Death of a Salesman and I just played with my pencil until I heard the door open.

"I'm so sorry. I had a rough morning." Shailene told the teacher.

"Detention, after school until 4." Mrs. Kash handed her the pink slip and she trudged and sat in her seat.

"Class, divide into your partners for the rest of the period." Mrs. Kash advised.

"Why were you late?" I asked.

"Claire ran late and didn't get out of the house until about 8 and then Sam wanted me to stay home and play trucks with him. It's hard saying no to a 3 year old. Now I have to call someone else and get them to watch Sam while I sit in detention."

"Why don't you just tell the teacher you can't have detention?"

"No one except you knows I had a baby. I kept it a secret." She mumbled.

"I think you should tell the teachers…they could be more helpful."

"I'd rather not. "She gave a small shrug and turned away from me.

"Why were you hospitalized multiple times?" I asked out of the blue.

"How…d-did you know?" she asked quietly.

"I have my ways. I also know that you never dated Jett at all, both your parents are dead but yet you can afford to live in that house…all alone." I told her smugly.

She glanced at my desk and saw her file.

"You have my file! How could you? I'm not just someone you can Google or ask Logan to find out information about. I thought I could trust you…especially with Sam. Don't you dare come over after school today." She got up and went to the opposite side of the room and I sat there dumbfounded.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I knocked on the door and Claire opened the door.

"Hey…who are you?"

"I'm Kendall. Shailene has detention and asked me to come watch Sam so you can leave." I lied easily.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Kendall!" Sam yelled as he wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hey Bigman. I want to play trucks with you so go grab your favorite ones."

"Yay!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Well then I guess I'll leave you two. It was nice meeting you Kendall." Claire left and I shut the door behind her.

"Bigman do you want a snack?"

"Pudding!" he yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"I don't think your mom would want that…how about peaches?"

"Ew Kendall I want pudding."

"Sorry little dude but I think it's best if you just eat the peaches. I'll let you eat pudding after dinner."

"Fine." he huffed and I grabbed him the peaches and a spoon.

"Kendall…do you like my mommy?"

"Your mommy's very pretty and nice. We're just friends though."

"But I want you to be my new daddy…will you be that?"

"Uh… I don't know but I promise you I will come and spend time with you whenever I can. Is that okay.

"For now it is." He flung a piece of peach at me and giggled.

"Calm down little man. " I wiped up the mess as the door opened.

"Samuel? "A frantic Shailene called out.

"Mommy I'm in the kitchen."

"Where's Claire?" she ran in and stopped short when she saw me.

"Mommy, Kendall said I can have pudding after dinner as long as I ate my peaches now."

"Did he? Can you go into the play room for a few minutes…I need to have a few words with Kendall."

"Come play with me afterwards." He took off towards the play room.

"Who do you think you are Kendall Knight? I am his mother and I decide what he eats after dinner. Who told you, you could come over and let Claire go home? I sure as hell didn't."

"I just thought that…that I could help."

"I appreciate it but you have no right to tell Samuel what to do."

"He asked me to be his daddy." I blurted out.

Shailene turned a shade of crimson.

"Well…I… I don't think that's a good idea for right now, no offense."

"None taken." I added with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry for reacting this way but I'm very protective of Sam."

"I know… my mom was a single parent too and you feel as if you need to act as both mom and dad and double up on making sure your child is safe. How about I order us a pizza and then we can work on our project while Sam eats the pudding I promised."

"That sounds…awesome. I wasn't in the mood to cook anyway." She smiled and handed me the telephone and I ordered us dinner as she set the table.

I took a moment to admire her body. The way her hips were perfectly rounded, how her boobs were proportional to her petite frame, how her lean legs looked in her tight jeans.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

I just stared at her and sauntered up to her, pushed her against the counter and slammed my lips against hers. I pushed her so she was sitting on the counter and I slipped my hand up her shirt and let my thumbs rub against her stomach.

"Mmm Kendall." Her hands slid into my hair and pulled.

"Damn Shailene." My hands went up to unclasp her bra as I bit down on her neck.

"Wait…wait Kendall." She pulled away and clasped her bra again.

"What…what's the matter?" I panted.

"Everything. My son is in the other room and we shouldn't do this I mean we aren't together and we're not officially friends and it's just wrong." She went and fixed her hair and straightened out her outfit.

"I'm sorry…you just looked so…and I needed to…I'm sorry." I looked down ashamed.

She placed a hand on my cheek and ran her other one through my hair. "It's okay. We just need to calm it down a little…actually do the project then see where the future leads."

I nodded and awkwardly adjusted my pants. We heard the doorbell ring and I went and got the pizza.

"Samuel, dinner time." Shailene called into the house.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" he came sprinting in and slid right into Shailene's legs.

"Easy there bud, go wash your hands." She advised.

He did as he was told and I handed him a slice. I sat next to Shailene and I couldn't stop thinking about how her lips felt against mine and how intoxicating she smelled.

"I can have pudding right mommy?"

"Were you a good boy for Claire and Kendall?"

"The bestest." He smiled.

"Then of course you can but I want you to pick up the toys you have scattered around the house first okay?"

"Okay mommy." He continued eating and I smiled at how amazing of a mother she was.

"Can I have pudding too?" I asked cutely.

"Were you a good boy Kendall?"

"No." I smirked and she blushed but nodded anyway.

Later that night, after we ate pudding, Shailene was tucking him in bed.

"Sweet Dreams Sam, be good for mommy tomorrow morning." She kissed his forehead and headed towards the door of his bedroom.

"Night Kendall!" he mumbled sleepily and I patted his back as and mumbled a goodbye.

The two of us headed down the stairs and stood awkwardly at the door.

"So…do you want to go out this Friday?"

"I have work…but I can do Saturday."

"That sounds awesome…where do you work?"

"Nowhere important." She blushed a little.

I brushed my lips against hers and she gripped my arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" she asked.

"Sure. See you in English." I kissed her one more time and headed to my car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

It was now Friday night and I was wandering the town with Logan, James and Carlos.

"You still fucking Lucy?" I asked James.

"Yeah…she is a hot piece of ass."

We all smirked and headed into Naughty Girls, the local strip club. We all sat around waiting for a girl to come and entertain us. A sexy little brunette approached us in a short skirt and a tight red bra; her red stilettos bright against her white knee highs.

"What's your name sweetie?" Carlos asked.

"Bambi." She started shaking her hips and swaying. She turned and looked right at me but I could see through all the makeup and glitter.

"Shailene?"


	4. Date Night

**this is my first smut so...it's going to suck..just letting you know. Please Please review and let me know what you think and if i should do another smut chapter. Thank you!**

"Shailene?"

"No sweetie…i-it's Bambi." She spun around the pole and shimmied down.

"You look very familiar baby." I cooed into her ear as she came and shook her tits in my face.

"Never seen you before Ken-uh…baby." She started rubbing her ass against my crotch.

"How much to go in the back?" James inquired.

"200 down payment then we can discuss what you want and how much when we get back there." She went and kissed behind James' ear.

I couldn't help but feel some jealousy rise.

"Let's head to the back then." I spoke smugly as I handed her $200 while she blushed a bit.

"Let's go big boy." She grabbed my hand and led me towards the back. The boys were cheering and I couldn't help but smirk. As soon as she shut the door I pushed her up against it.

"Come on Shailene. Admit that you strip to make money. Don't carry on this Bambi charade." I nibbled on her neck as her breathy moans filled me ears.

"No…I'm…I'm Bambi." She moaned but I could hear the tears in her voice.

"What would Samuel do if he knew his mommy stripped for older men?" I taunted.

"Leave him out of this Kendall." She cried as she pushed me away.

"Why Shailene…why?"

"I needed the money. It was easy to make money and guys like naughty school girls." She shrugged as she wiped a few tears away.

"When did you start?" I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"After my mom died of cancer. My dad turned to drinking and didn't even notice that I was leaving late at night."

"What about Samuel?"

"I got pregnant when Jett came here one time. He took me back here and we did it and the condom broke. Usually I'm so careful but that time I wasn't. I stopped stripping when I was about 6 months pregnant because I barely showed until then and then had the baby and came back. I've been stripping again since Samuel was a month old." She curled into my side and sobbed.

"Do you plan on stopping?"

"No…I can't. I need the money for food and college next year. I make $500.00 a night no matter what and I usually am taken back here 4 or 5 times a night. I make good money on the weekends and tomorrow I have off for our date. That is i-if you still want to go out with me." She whispered the last sentence.

"I do but I want the real you. The fun, shy and stuttering loser that I sit next to in English; not some glitter covered Ke$ha wanna-be." I chuckled and interlaced my fingers with hers.

"That's fine but I want to go out with the sweet, caring real Kendall; not the gangster, hard ass one."

"Deal." I smiled at her and she finished wiping her cheeks.

"Want to head out back to the guys?"

"Sure but first…" she ran her fingers through my hair, unbuttoned some of my shirt and wrinkled my pants a bit then shook some of her clothes up and messed her hair up.

"The illusion of sex." She smiled and opened the door as she led me back to the guys.

"Good time Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"The best. Bambi knows how to rock someone's world." I smirked and smacked her ass for added effect.

"Can I have a try?" James smirked.

"Sorry baby, I'm headed off for my show but Sugar is coming over here next. She's really good." Bambi winked and shook her way to the stage.

"Could you all turn your attention to the young vixen on the stage; Bambi!" the announcer said over the speaker.

I turned and watched how Shailene's body dipped and shook around the pole. How she grinded her ass against the pole and swung her hips. How she flipped her hair and her boobs shook. Men were throwing money on the stage and she would bend and let them put some in her panties. Men were throwing twenties and Logan, Carlos and James were whooping and hollering for her. She finished her performance and went towards the dressing rooms. I shook my head and turned back to my friends to continue to enjoy the night.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I pulled up to Shailene's house and walked up to her door.

"Kendall!" Samuel opened the door and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hey buddy, don't open doors without permission from mommy. What if I was a stranger?" I shut the door behind us.

"Listen to Kendall little man." Shailene said as she descended down the stairs.

"Mommy you look pretty." Samuel said as he went up and hugged Shailene.

"Thanks baby. Claire is in the kitchen making you chicken nuggets. Why don't you say goodbye to Kendall and go eat."

"Bye Kendall, take good care of mommy." He hugged me and then ran back to Shailene.

"Will you be back to read me a story?" Samuel asked as he hugged Shailene.

"Mommy's going to try but I may be coming home late. Have Claire call me if you want to talk to me." She kissed him on the forehead as he pattered to the kitchen.

"Damn you look amazing." I smiled at her. She wore a short red dress and a pair of black heels with her hair straightened.

"You clean up well too Mr. Knight." She smiled and grabbed her purse as we headed to my car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to pick up Chinese and then I thought we could head back to my place. I live alone so you won't have to deal with my sister or mother. "

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and I turned on the radio.

I began to sing along and I could see Shailene smiling at me.

"What?" I smiled at her.

"You have a good voice."

I blushed.

"Oh my God is THE Kendall Knight blushing?" she joked.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"No need to be embarrassed." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

We sat eating our Chinese in my living room.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Green."

"Same."

"Favorite holiday?" she asked.

"Christmas."

"St. Patrick's Day."

"Your birthday."

"Yeah… how did you…oh right my file." She smirked at me and I gave a light chuckle.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You could have just asked me though…I'm pretty sure I would have told you everything."

"I doubt that."

"For some odd reason Kendall, I feel comfortable around you and I trust you. You no more about me than my family does. No one knows that I am a stripper except you; no one knows that I'm a mom except you and some select few in my family."

"I'm honored that you trust me but you know you shouldn't. I'm dangerous."

"From what I see…you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You don't know half of it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Tell me some of it though. I want to know."

"Not yet. I don't want to scare you. "I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She pouted a bit.

"Baby girl you don't want to know what I do. I can kill someone with just one phone call and get away with it. I can have someone want to commit suicide with the blackmail I have. That's only the beginning."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Don't let that scare you too much. I only do stuff like that when it's absolutely necessary."

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Please don't hurt me or Samuel. Don't kill us please." She begged.

"Never in a million years would I hurt Samuel or you. I only do stuff like that for bad people; People that do really terrible things."

She nodded and picked at her rice.

"How much did you make last night Bambi?"

"$2000.00." she muttered.

"Shit that's a lot."

She nodded and I could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

"Favorite thing about me?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"So much to choose from; tall, blonde, eyebrows, obnoxious laugh." She chuckled. "I like that you're so sweet and that you have a big heart and that you're accepting of everything. It also helps that you're pretty sexy."

"Good choice."

"What about me?"

"I like that you are a great mother and that you have a good head on your shoulder. You're adorable and you can shake your ass like a porn star." I smiled and she blushed. "But seriously I really love your personality."

She smiled and leaned across the coffee table and kissed me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned a bit. I grabbed her so she sat in my lap and I experimentally shifted my hips. When I got a broken moan I knew she was excited.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" I asked.

"S-sure."

I grabbed her hand and walked us into my bedroom. I lifted her so she wrapped her legs around my waist and I led us over to my bed. I immediately brought my lips down to the soft skin of her neck and started nibbling.

"Mmm Kendall." She moaned as she gripped my shirt. I bit down hard on her neck and began to lick over the newly created hickey. She started pulling on my shirt and I got the hint and removed it. I caught her staring at my abs.

"See something you like?" I asked smugly.

"Fuck yes." She muttered.

"Such dirty words for a sweet girl." I unzipped her dress and pulled it off of her and flung it to the floor.

"Baby your body is amazing." I mumbled as I let my lips drag across her collarbone.

"Kendall." She moaned.

"What babygirl?"

"I…I need more." She murmured as she started to unzip my pants.

"What do you want?" I asked as I unclasped her bra.

"You." She moaned as I attached my lips to her breast and sucked. I sucked, licked and bit at her nipple absolutely getting turned on by the little mewls she was making.

"Babygirl the things that I want to do to you." I said as my left hand rubbed against her core.

"Fuck Kendall."

"What babygirl. You got to be vocal." I took off her panties and kissed the inside of her knees.

"Touch me." She begged.

"With pleasure." I let my breath ghost over her wet pussy and I finally let my tongue drag up and down her folds. I circled my tongue around her clit and teased her entrance with my fingers.

"Kenny." She called out breathlessly.

I plunged 2 fingers into her and relentlessly licked and sucked her clit.

"You taste so good babygirl."

"Mmmm more Kendall." She pulled on my hair while still pushing me on her core.

I could feel her thighs start to tighten and by the moans she was making I knew she was close.

"You gonna' come for me?" I moaned.

"Ken..Ken…Fuck…Yes!" she forcefully shook and I licked up all that she had to offer. I took my fingers out and brought them up to her lips.

"open." I demanded and she brought my fingers into her mouth and began to suck on them. She licked up all her juices and stared at me the whole time with wide innocent eyes.

"Fuck that was hot." I mumbled against her lips as she decided to take the lead and pushed me down on the bed. She kissed down my chest and wrapped her supple lips around the head of my cock. She began to bob up and down while circling it with her tongue.

"Just like that babygirl." I moaned as I gripped on some of her hair. I tugged a little and she moaned which sent shivers up my spine.

"Shai…you..you got to stop." I pulled her off of me and pulled her so she was on top of me. I attacked her neck with my mouth as I littered little love bites all around.

"Kenny…please…I need you." She moaned and wiggled her hips a bit.

"Go ahead babygirl. You're on top." I growled out as her wet pussy rubbed against my dick.

She lifted her hips and I helped ease myself in, hissing at how tight she was.

"F-fuck." She sputtered.

"Yeah, ride me babygirl." I growled as she began to swivel her hips.

"Harder baby." I grunted as I slapped her ass which received a surprised yelp from Shailene.

She started bouncing up and down on my cock and I reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"Kendall…I need more." She mumbled into my hair.

"Anything for you." I grunted as I flipped us over so I was in charge. I started thrusting with all the strength I could muster and I lifted her legs and placed them around my hips so I could go deeper.

"God baby you're so fucking tight. Does it feel good having me in you?" I grunted as I bit her earlobe.

"Fuck yes baby…I'm gonna' cum." She moaned as she dragged her nails down my back.

"Cum for me. All over my dick, let me feel you."

"Nghh, Fuck Kendall!" she screamed as she came all over my cock. Feeling her squeeze unfathomably tighter around my dick, I came with a grunt and a medley of curses. I plopped down and tucked her under my arm.

"Does this mean we can be friends?" I asked with a chuckle as I tried to regain my breathing.

"Definitely" she mumbled sleepily as she curled into my chest more.

"Shouldn't you call Samuel and tell him you won't be coming home?"

"Good idea…but I-I can't feel my legs so…" she awkwardly spoke and I smirked.

"I fucked you good didn't I?" I asked cockily as I reluctantly got out of the bed and grabbed her cell.

She dialed home and put it on speaker.

"Hey Claire, can you put Sam on?"

"Sure thing. Sam, mommy's on the phone."

"Mommy! When are you coming home?"

"Baby I don't think I'm coming home tonight. Kendall and I are going to have a sleepover."

"But I want to have a sleepover with Kendall too." He whined.

"Hey Samuel."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Bigman, how about next weekend we have a sleepover together? I'll play trucks with you all night long if you want."

"That'd be awesome!"

"Mommy and I will pick you up tomorrow and we'll go for breakfast. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay baby boy. Go to bed and be good for Claire. Mommy will see you tomorrow morning. I love you."

"Love you too mommy. Love you too Kendall."

"I …uh… Love you too little dude."

She hung up the phone and then passionately kissed me.

"He really adores you."

"I really like him too."

"I'm glad. I'll see you in the morning." She mumbled against my chest as I traced random patterns on her bare back until she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and interlaced my fingers with her as I let sleep overtake me.


	5. I Didn't Know

**So i'm kind of addicted to this story and i'm so thankful for all the reviews and favorites that i've received. I hope you like this chapter and you may get one more update this weekend. I have some big plans for this story so please review and tell me what you think. **

I woke up and groggily rubbed my eyes. I felt heaviness on my chest and remembered that Shailene had spent the night. I looked down and my God did she look beautiful. Her back was against my chest, her hair was splayed across my chest and her lips were in a cute little pout. I started kissing across her shoulder blades and tracing patterns on her stomach.

"Mhmm, Kenny." She mumbled.

"Shailene." I whispered breathily in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the most beautiful person ever." I kissed her neck as she blushed.

"Shut up." She joked as she turned around and kissed my chest.

"How you feeling?"

"Sore." She blushed and I chuckled.

"I treated you well then." I smiled.

"Cocky much?" she smirked.

"You tell me." I thrusted my pelvis against her leg which received a moan from her.

"Stop Kendall, we have to go to breakfast with Sam."

"But it's 9:30, isn't that early."

"Samuel wakes up at 7 every day. He usually eats by 7:30."

"Fine! Go get dressed."

"Can I borrow clothes? Sam will be suspicious if I come home wearing the same stuff from last night."

"Sure, closets over there." I pointed and she got up, naked, and ran towards the closet.

"Thanks baby!" she shouted as she sifted through some of my shirts.

She emerged wearing her stockings, and a very large plaid shirt that just barely covered her butt. She wore her heels too.

"You look amazing." I said as I slipped on my belt.

"Thank you kind sir." She curtsied dramatically.

"Let's go pick up the rugrat." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked to the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I want pancakes, waffles, eggs and pudding!" Samuel shouted from where he was sitting next to me.

"Sam…you don't like waffles or eggs and pudding is for dessert later tonight." Shailene told him.

"Kendall can I please have waffles and pancakes and eggs?" he looked up at me and pouted.

"How about this, I'll get waffles, you get pancakes and your mommy can buy eggs. We can all share our food."

"That's the bestest idea ever!" he looked at me like I was a superhero.

"I'm a genius." I could hear Shailene snort and I sent her a warning glare.

"Kendall, when you sleep over can we play trucks, eat pudding and…and tickle mommy?"

"Absolutely. We can even watch a movie if you want."

"Spiderman?"

"That's my favorite!" I exclaimed but quickly sobered up. "I mean…yeah…that's cool."

"What did you and mommy do last night?" Samuel asked as he reached for my orange juice.

Shailene spit out some of her drink and I was trying to figure out what to say.

"We…we uh…we tickled a little and we watched TV and we had a great time."

"Will you do it again?"

"I would love that." I said staring directly into Shailene's eyes.

"I would too." She smiled as our food came.

"Kendall can you help me cut my food?"

"Absolutely Bigman." I cut up his food and made sure he wasn't making a mess as he ate.

Shailene was smiling like a fool as she watched me and Samuel.

"Oops." Sam looked sheepishly up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I spilled syrup on my pants."

"It's okay." I started wiping it off with a napkin and he seemed better after it was off.

"He doesn't like stains on his clothes. I have a clean freak at the age of 3." Shailene commented with a chuckle.

"Look who it is."

"Jett." I seethed.

"Shailene, you look fucking amazing."

"Bad word!" Samuel pointed at Jett.

"Hey there kid. Do you know who I am?" Jett got down to his level.

"Who?"

"Jett don't do this." Shailene warned.

"I'm your dad." Jett showed his pearly whites.

"Daddy?" Samuel perked up.

"Yeah man. I am your dad. Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah! Can mommy and Kendall come?"

"Not Kendall but Mommy can."

"Can we go mommy? Please,please,please."

"I…uh…sure."

"Jett can I talk to you…alone?" I asked as I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside.

"What do you want Knight?"

"Listen, do not think you can go in there and make the kid fall in love with you. Do not let him get attached to you if you don't plan on sticking around. I am not kidding when I tell you that I will kill you if you hurt Shailene or Samuel." I spoke darkly.

"Samuel…what I terrible name. Don't think threatening me will scare me. Now excuse me, I have a son to get to know and Bambi's pants to get into."

"It's Shailene." I whispered.

"To me…it's Bambi." He winked and walked back into the diner.

I just left without saying goodbye.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

It was now the Thursday of the next week. All week I avoided Shailene and Jett who were now acting like a couple. Jett always had his arms around her and I wanted to punch him. Shailene should be mine even though we were just friends but I still felt possessive of her. I was at my locker after school picking up my leather jacket and some miscellaneous books when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked gruffly not even checking to see who it was.

"Kendall…what's wrong with you this week? You didn't even say goodbye at the diner." Shailene asked meekly.

"I don't know, you tell me? How's Jett."

"He's fine. He's actually very nice and he interacts with Samuel well."

"How is Sam?"

"He's good. H-he asks for you a lot and I don't know what to tell him."

"I'll see him soon. Shouldn't you be home with him? Doesn't Claire leave at this time?"

"Jett's taking him to meet his parents."

"You're letting him be alone with him?"

"He's his father…he has his rights. He never signed them over."

"He just stepped up because he wants to get in your pants!"

"That's not true. It c-can't be true."

"It is; he told me at the diner."

"Don't lie to me Kendall. He's actually supporting me! He's putting money in my locker!"

"No he's not!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been putting it in your locker! Ever since I found out you were Bambi I needed to help you. You're not a stripper, you're a mother. I'm willing to help you!"

"How dare you Kendall. I can support my family anyway I want to." She reached into her bag and threw the envelope of money at me.

"Shailene, please keep it."

"No way Kendall. Sam's not even yours and I can't accept it."

I forcefully put my lips on hers and slammed her against the lockers.

"Oww." She whispered against my lips.

"Sorry." I said as I nibbled on her neck.

"Kendall…stop please." She pushed me off of her and gripped her back.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" I reached out to lift her shirt so I could see the damage.

"No Kendall stop." But it was no use. I lifted her shirt and noticed a large bruise on her back and handprints on her hips.

"Who?" I seethed darkly.

"Jett…and a client at the strip club. That's why I've been hospitalized so many times. Clients get very kinky and I end up hurt."

"No more. No more stripping for you, I won't allow it."

"Who are you my father? My boyfriend? You can't tell me what to do."

"You're in danger at the strip club and Jett hurts you!"

"I can manage. I'm strong."

"What if he hurts Samuel?" I was breathing heavily and we were staring at each other.

"He…he wouldn't do that."

"You don't seem so sure."

"I-I got to go."

"I'll be over Saturday." I shouted as she ran off, wiping the tears away.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kendall! I thought I lost you!" Samuel jumped into my arms and poked my cheek.

"I promised you I would be here. Ready to play trucks?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"I'm so excited!" he started bouncing on the couch.

"Don't do that little man. Where's mommy?"

"Kitchen. I'm going to get my trucks." He scampered off and I snuck into the kitchen.

"Guess who?" I asked as I covered her eyes.

"Ke-Kendall." She turned around and her cheek was bruised.

"Jett?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…Sam thinks I hit my cheek on the cabinet."

"You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better." I said as I kissed her shoulder.

"Kendall, stop, Samuel's in the other room."

"I want to talk to you after he goes to sleep."

"Sure." She whispered as she went back to making dinner.

"Kendall! Can I sit next to you at dinner?" Samuel asked as I picked him up.

"Absolutely and then we can watch Spiderman."

"Can I have pudding?"

"What is it with you and your fascination with pudding? Ask your mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Peaches first then pudding." She whispered quietly.

I gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Mommy, why aren't you smiling?" Samuel asked as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Mommy isn't feeling good right now."

He nodded and I rubbed his back a bit.

"Kendall?" he whispered in my ear.

"What buddy?"

"Can you make my mommy laugh? She's been sad."

I nodded and pushed him off towards the play room.

"Shai…" I murmured against her neck and I ran my thumbs against her lower back.

"What?"

"Please be happy. Samuel is noticing that you're sad. Just think of the fun that you can have with Jett this weekend." I tried to get her to smile even though I wanted to vomit by the thought of Jett and her hanging out.

"He…he doesn't like me. He likes Bambi…not Shailene."

"He's stupid not to love Shailene. Anybody would be lucky to have you." I muttered against her hair.

"Thanks Kendall." She smiled and finished making the turkey sandwiches.

"Baby it's dinner time!"

"Yay!" he yelled as he ran in and skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Let's eat Bigman."

We all ate dinner as Samuel chatted about what he did with Claire and what we were going to do tonight.

"Can I have my pudding?" Sam asked as he sipped from my apple juice.

"Peaches first mister." I told him as I took the drink for myself.

"I don't want it. I want pudding now!" he demanded and started having a mini temper tantrum.

"Samuel Henry Lynch, you listen to me right now. You eat your peaches then you can have your pudding." Shailene spoke sternly.

"Listen to your mommy Samuel. You have to eat your peaches."

He whimpered a bit, "Kendall…are you…g-going to spank me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I was bad. Daddy does that to me when I don't listen."

"Jett hits you?" Shailene whispered.

He nodded and Shailene cupped her mouth with her hands.

"How many times has he hurt you?" I asked.

"5 or 6 times. I try to be good but he still gets angry." He whimpered.

"When was the last time he hurt you?" I asked.

"Yesterday…when I didn't eat my vegetables."

"Baby…where did he hit you?" Shailene asked.

"On my back…it hurts mommy."

"C-can I take your shirt off and look?" I stuttered.

He nodded and lifted his hands. I took the shirt off and right in the middle of his back was a handprint bruise.

"That son of a –"I muttered.

"Samuel, how about you go sit in the living room and wait for mommy and Kendall."

"C-can I have pudding?" he asked.

"Of course baby." Shailene got the pudding and sent him into the living room.

"Kenny…" she reached out to me and collapsed in my arms.

"It's okay, we'll protect him. I will go after Jett."

"My baby is being abused and I didn't even notice."

"It'll be okay. I promise you that. At least we found out now and not before it was too late."

"I'm a terrible mother. Maybe if I didn't strip and spent more time with him..."

"You look at me, right at me." I turned her chin so she faced me. "You are a great mother and you had no idea but now you do so you can stop it. I'm going after Jett so you have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe I should send Samuel to Claire's house next weekend….so-so he can get away."

"That's a good idea. I'll wait to confront Jett until Samuel is away but until then I wouldn't let him near Jett and I wouldn't go to the strip club."

"I have to…I have a private party next week; 6 businessmen looking for a good time." She muttered as she looked at the floor.

"How much money will you make from that?"

"$5000.00."

"I'll give you that so it's not like you're losing anything."

"I can't do that Kendall."

"Please…please don't strip." I begged.

"I-fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." I muttered and slammed my lips against hers.

"Kendall." She moaned.

"Fuck baby I need you so bad." I thrusted my crotch against her core.

"Samuel is in the living room but after he goes to bed. I promise." Shailene nibbled on my ear and then walked towards the living room. I followed her in and sat with Samuel squished in between us.

"We're going to watch Spiderman then you have to go to bed little man." I told him.

"Will you go to bed with me?" he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'll make sure you fall asleep and then I have to talk to your mom in private again but I promise I'll be back."

"Thanks Kendall." He leaned against me while Shailene hit play.

Halfway through the movie I looked down and saw that Samuel was asleep.

"Shai." I nudged her and she looked over.

"What?"

"Sam's asleep." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's go."

She got up and I stealthily got up and laid Sam's head down on the couch. Shailene dragged me by my hand and led me to the bedroom. She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me.

"God Shai. You don't know how much I've wanted to do this again." I mumbled against her neck.

"We have to be quiet." She whispered into my ear.

"I can…can you?" I smirked.

She bit her lip and took her top and bra off.

"Your tits are fucking beautiful." I told her as I latched on and suckled on each breast.

"Fuck." She moaned out as I bit down on her nipple.

She pulled off my shirt and tugged on my hair.

"You want to be a naughty girl for me?"

"Yes. Fuck Yes."

"I want you to take off my pants and ride me like the bad girl I know you can be."

"Fuck Kenny." She moaned and immediately went to unzipping my pants. I did the same to her and kissed her tummy.

"You're so wet babygirl."

"For your cock."

"nghh." I growled at her words and ripped her panties off. She pulled down my boxers and threw them on the ground.

She teased me a little by rubbing her wet pussy against my cock.

"Take me in." I grunted.

She smirked and forced herself down on my cock and threw her head back. She started bouncing on my cock and making all these seductive moans and faces.

"Just like that babygirl. Slow it down just a bit so you can feel my cock." I grunted as she did what I told her.

"Fuck Kendall. So big. So good. Fuckin' thick." She sputtered out as she bounced.

"you gonna' cum baby? Cum all over my cock." I commanded.

"_KENDALL!_" she yelled as she clamped down and came, her body spasming from her orgasm.

"Fuck Shai!" I shouted and let myself cum in her.

She plopped down next to me and tried to catch her breath.

"You think Sam heard?" I panted.

"No…he would be in here asking what we were doing. That was amazing." She mumbled against my neck.

"You are so fucking tight. I could fuck you all the time." I murmured seductively.

"Remember…just friends." She whispered. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ugh!" she grumbled as she answered the phone.

"Hello...uh huh…yeah…we definitely need to talk when you get back…no…I just worked out that's why I'm panting. Yeah…I'll tell him. Goodbye."

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Jett's going away for two months. His mom is taking him on her business trip. All his school work will be emailed to him. I told him we had to talk because I don't want to confront him about Samuel over the phone." She buried her head in my arms.

"When he gets back I am going to have a very…painful…chat with him."

"Don't be too hard. He still is Sam's father."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

"We better get dressed and head back to Sam." She kissed my cheek and started putting her clothes back on.

"I just want to lay here with you…naked. Your skin is so smooth and I just want to touch you." I reached out and stroked her lower back.

"You promised my son and he will be angry if you don't come back. Have you ever dealt with a cranky 3 year old?"

"No…"

"And you never want to so let's go." She smiled and I reluctantly got dressed.

I laid back down on the couch with Shailene and Samuel and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Ken?" Samuel murmured in his sleep.

"Yeah buddy it's me. Go back to sleep." I kissed the side of his face and he laid his head on my chest.

Night Shai."

"Night Kenny."

I heard her breaths even out as I rubbed Sam's back. I sat there thinking about the little family I was getting to know.


	6. Is It Mine?

**SUPRISE UPDATE! I really like this story and i'm glad you guys are too! This will not be a happy story for the next few chapters... Please review and i apologize for the horrible bad ass Kendall lol**

I was walking into school, late, naturally, on my way to English. Jett was coming back today after two months of being away and I couldn't wait to hurt him. I spent countless time with Samuel and how could anyone ever hurt him? He was the sweetest boy with his big eyes and adorable smile. I entered into English and Shailene looked petrified when I walked in. Jett had his arm around her and she looked uncomfortable. She and I had hooked up numerous since the first time and I thought we were kind of together.

"Hey Knight! Did ya' miss me?" Jett taunted.

I scoffed and flipped him off as I sat in my seat. English went by without a hitch but before Jett left I pulled him aside.

"We need to talk…after school, in parking lot B." I told him.

"I may be late…I have a date with Bambi in my car." He smirked and I saw Shailene blush.

"You better not be late." I told him but it was more directed at Shailene.

I glared at her as I walked off, slamming people into lockers to relieve some of my anger.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Knight!" Jett called out as he approached with Shailene trailing behind.

"Stetson…we have a problem." I muttered darkly.

"What is it?"

"Shailene, why don't you come over here?"

She shyly walked over to me and I interlaced our fingers together.

"What is that?" Jett yelled out.

"We've been hooking up for a while now. Her name is Shailene not Bambi. Your son…Samuel…shouldn't start crying when he doesn't get pudding. You shouldn't hit him either."

"I… I don't hit him." He sputtered.

"Yes you do. I've seen the bruises. I want you to never go near him again and I want you to give money to Shailene each week or else I will make sure you can no longer have any more children."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" he took a step towards me.

I pulled out my pocket knife and put it under his chin just barely grazing his neck.

"You better do as I say or you die." I threatened darkly.

"You never kill." He whispered a bit shakily.

"Nothing has been proven but I have killed before." I smiled darkly.

"Fine, I don't need Samuel. I was just seeing him to get in Bambi's pants." He backed away but in the background I heard Shailene puke.

"Shai? Are you okay?"

"Kendall." She whispered as she held onto my car and puked again.

I walked over to her and rubbed her back as she threw up for the third time.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She hiccupped as she cried.

"Hey Knight?" I turned around just as Jett's fist collided with my jaw.

"Mother fucker." I murmured as I gripped my jaw and Shailene ducked to the ground.

"You're such a douche." He yelled as he kicked me in the abdomen as I curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Not so tough now?" he taunted as he shoved his knife into my shoulder.

"Agh!" I grunted as I felt the blood poor down my arm.

"That's what you get Knight…don't mess with me again." He walked up to Shailene who was quivering by the car.

"Kendall can't protect you or Samuel all the time." He said just loud enough for me to hear as he slapped her across the face.

He laughed as he walked off and I struggled to get to my feet.

"Shai." I whispered as she sprinted into my arms.

"Kenny, I'm going to drive you to the hospital to get your arm looked at okay?"

"_**Yeah." I grunted as she helped me into the car.**_

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

Later that night I was lying in Shailene's bed as she was trying to get Samuel to bed.

"Can I see Kendall?" Samuel asked Shai.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He got hurt today and he may be in pain."

"Did he fall at the playground?" Sam asked like that was the worst pain anybody could feel.

"No, someone hurt him bad."  
>"Oh…Can I call daddy then?" he asked.<p>

"I'm sorry Sam; Daddy won't be around much anymore."

"Did I do something bad?" he asked as I heard his voice begin to crack.

"No,No,No it wasn't your fault. He just can't handle your cuteness."

"Oh…can I see Kendall now?" he asked again.

"Samuel come here!" I called out.

"Kendall!" he ran in and jumped on the bed next to me.

"Hey Bigman." I whispered weakly.

"Are you going to die?" he asked as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"No way. I'm tough." I smiled as he began to calm down a bit.

"Hey guess what Kendall!" Sam asked with a bit of excitement.

"Sam, why don't we let Kendall sleep?" Shailene intervened.

"What is it Sam?"

"I'm going to be a brother! Mommy's going to have a baby!" he exclaimed and I swear to god I paled.

"Is she?" I choked a bit.

"Sam I think it's time for bed." Shailene whispered as she picked Sam up.

"Feel better Kendall! I'll see you in the morning." He waved as Shailene walked away. I got up and wobbled a bit to the kitchen. Shailene returned and immediately became rigid when she saw me.

"Is it mine?" I whispered.

"…Yes. I'm so sorry." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"How do you know it's mine?"

"I never slept with Jett since he started seeing Sam and I haven't with any of the clients at the strip club. It's yours I promise you that."

"How can I trust you?" I demanded.

"I'm 3 months…we had sex 3 months ago when we had sex for the first time. It's yours." She cried.

"How could this happen?" I mumbled.

"We didn't use a condom. Hell, we've never used a condom all 10 times we hooked up. "

"I…I'm not ready to be a father. I…I need some time to think." I said as I walked back towards the bedroom.

"Wait!" she called after me but I didn't listen as I shut the door and fell onto the bed.

How could she be pregnant? I didn't want a baby and I can't handle one. I'm good with Samuel but he's older and not so…delicate and dependent. I'm Kendall Knight; badass that no one can tie down. Well, in a way I've only been with Shailene for the past 3 months. Could I handle a baby, a toddler and a girlfriend? Did I want them? I debated all this within myself to the point where I fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up at 3:30 a.m. and reached my arm out to see if Shai was in bed with me. When I felt nothing but the sheets I got up and went to look for her. I found her sleeping on the couch with a protective arm on her stomach.

"Shai?" I shook her awake.

"Kenny? Are you okay? Is your arm hurting?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm fine but you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. It can't be good for your back." I gave a small smile and helped her up and walked her to the bedroom. She was pretty much sleep walking and as soon as I laid her down she fell back to sleep. My chest was to right against her back and I placed my hand on her hip. I tried to see if I noticed a difference in her and honestly I didn't. I stealthily lifted her shirt up and I did notice that her stomach was a bit rounder. I gently placed my hands on her stomach and felt the curvature and smiled. That was my baby.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled tiredly.

"nothing." I muttered embarrassed.

"You were touching my tummy." I could feel her smile against my arm.

"I…no…yeah." I muttered into her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." She told me.

"There's no reason to be sorry. It's half my fault too." I told her as I kissed her shoulder.

"I was going to tell you but Sam beat me to it."

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago. I had an appointment with the doctor and I told him some symptoms and he ran a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I was crying and Sam asked me why and I just told him. He's excited." She turned over so she was facing me.

"Are you okay? Do you have morning sickness? Is that why you puked when I was fighting Jett?"

"Yeah, I was scared and my stomach wasn't agreeing with Jett's cologne." She chuckled into my chest.

"Has anyone at the strip club touched you since you got pregnant?" I asked.

"I had a few clients take me in the back but I we didn't have sex and the baby wasn't in danger." She assured me.

"I don't want you stripping anymore. You're pregnant now and I don't think it's a good idea."

"I won't strip anymore. This baby is more important." She smiled against my lips as I kissed her.

"Thank you." I squeezed her tight.

"Can we sleep Kenny? I'm really tired." She whispered against my neck.

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you up." I kissed her hair as I soothingly rubbed her back.

I watched as her body relaxed against me and her face got a peaceful look on it. I placed the palm of my hand on her stomach and let myself fall asleep.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kendall….Kendall…KENDALL WAKE UP!" Samuel yelled as he poked my face.

"What Sam?" I grumbled.

"Mommy said to wake you."

"Where is mommy?"

"Throwing up." He stated as he laid next to me.

"Stay here Sam. Don't move." I told him as I frantically got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Shai?"

"In here." She called out. I entered and saw her hunched over the toilet, holding onto it for dear life.

"You okay?" I asked as I kneeled down to her level.

"No." she mumbled as she threw up again.

"Just let it out. It's okay." I murmured against her hair as I kissed it.

"I hate this." She said as she began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry Shai. Having morning sickness means the baby is healthy and is doing well." I comforted.

"Make it stop." She cried as she again puked.

"Mommy?" A timid voice came from outside the bathroom.

"Sam go back in the bedroom." I yelled through the door.

I heard his feet patter away as Shai flushed the toilet.

"You okay?" I asked as she leaned her back against my chest.

"Yeah…but I can tell you is that this baby" She pointed to her tummy, "is a girl."

I couldn't help the large smile that spread across my face. "How do you know?"

"I never had morning sickness when I was pregnant with Samuel. I maybe got it once or twice but never as violent as this morning." She gave a soft smile as she looked adoringly down at her tummy.

"You're excited aren't you?" I asked.

"Well…yeah. I know we're young and I already have a son but it's our baby. Being pregnant is one of the best feelings in the world and I'm glad….it's…uh…with you." She blushed as she looked away from me.

"I'm glad it's my baby too." I leaned over and kissed her.

"Ew, Kendall I have throw- up breath."

"I don't care." I smiled.

"Can I come in now?" Samuel knocked on the door impatiently.

"We're coming out now, go hide and I'll find you." I called out as I helped Shailene up.

"You'll never find me!" he called out as he took off running.

"Those are dangerous words Kendall." Shailene warned.

"I'll find him." I gave a cocky smile.

"Good luck. Come to bed when you find him. I'm going to lay down." She kissed my cheek and headed into the bedroom.

I searched for a good 20 minutes before I was utterly at a loss for where he could be. I went to ask Shailene where she thought he was but I found Sam tucked under her arm with his little hands on her barely there stomach. I smiled to myself and lay down next to them and draped my arm across the two of them. I kissed each of their heads and took an early morning nap with my…_family._


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Tons of sleeping in this chapter. This isn't really good but I hope you like and please review! **

"Kendall. Kendall. Kendall. Kendall." I felt someone jab me repeatedly in the side.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Shailene moved some of my hair out of my face.

"Then go eat." I mumbled.

"I don't want to get up and I'm pregnant so I just thought you would take care of me but if you don't want to…" she became more hysterical as she spoke and by the end she was crying.

"It's okay baby. Give me a second to wake up." I kissed the side of her face as she chuckled.

"Suckah!" she smiled as she lay back against the pillows.

"You little…" I grumbled as I started nibbling on her neck.

"Kendall."

"That's it…say my name."

"No, Sam is in the door way watching." She pushed me off of her.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can you order pizza?"

"Sammy, I don't know if Kendall wants to. Why don't I order it?" Shai offered.

"It's fine Shai. I'll order it."

"There's money in my purse."

"Don't need it." I smiled as I walked out into the kitchen to order pizza.

"Sam can you come here?" I heard Shai ask as I reentered the room.

"What's up mommy?"

I sat next to Shai as Sam sat in my lap.

"You know that mommy is pregnant right."

"I'm going to be a brother!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Kendall is going to be this baby's father."

"What about daddy? Isn't he the daddy?"

"No, he's your dad. Kendall is this baby's dad."

He nodded but started to cry.

"What's wrong Bigman?" I asked as he buried his face in my chest.

"I want you to be my daddy. What if you and mommy like the other baby better than me? I promise I'll be good and never beg for pudding again if you'll be my dad."

My heart broke hearing him desperately plea for me and Shai was gaping at him.

"Samuel Henry you, biologically, aren't my son but…I do consider you my son even though we just started hanging out about four months ago. This baby will need a little bit more attention but we will always have time for you. If you ever feel like me and your mommy aren't spending enough time with you, let us know."

"Can I… maybe…call you daddy?" he looked at me with big blue eyes.

My breath hitched and Shai was smiling from ear to ear.

"Absolutely buddy." I smiled at him as he poked my nose.

The doorbell rang and I went and paid for the pizza and headed into the kitchen as Shai and Sam followed.

"When will the baby be here?" Sam asked as he began eating his pizza.

"Not for a while. We have to wait a few months." I told him as Shai smiled at me.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sam wondered.

"We don't know yet Sam, in about a week or less we'll find out." Shai responded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want a sister that I can protect and beat up all the boys that go near her. I want a sister also because they're pretty."

"That's very nice Samuel." Shailene complimented as she wiped the tears from her eyes and I rubbed her lower back hoping to relax her.

"What do you want daddy?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy but another son would be cool. I don't know much about raising a daughter but I feel like if it was a girl she would have me wrapped around her little finger." I spoke more to Shailene then Sam. We were all eating but I could see Sam's eyes begin to droop a bit.

"You sleepy Samuel?" Shai asked.

"Mommy, I don't feel good."

"What hurts?"

"My tummy and my throat is itchy." Shai got up and got him some cold medicine and the thermometer.

"101.3." she murmured and kissed his forehead. "Time for bed Sam." She went to pick him up.

"Wait, you shouldn't be lifting him. Let me do it." I scolded. She nodded and I carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in.

"Feel better Bigman."

"Love you daddy." He whispered.

"Love you too." I smiled and shut his door and went back to the kitchen to find Shailene eating another slice of pizza.

"Hungry are we?" I chuckled.

"Hey, I'm feeding for 2 now. Let me eat in peace." She giggled.

"Eat all you want. We got to make sure this baby is healthy." I smiled and grabbed another slice.  
>"Will you still like me when I gain tons of pounds and I get a bit curvier?"<p>

"Absolutely. You're going to look so sexy when you have your bump." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You have a small one now. I noticed it when you were sleeping and I was rubbing it."

"It's kind of embarrassing. I'll be fat by the end." She shrugged and lightly chuckled.

"You will always be beautiful no matter what." I said as I nuzzled my nose against her neck.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Shai smiled and grabbed my hand a led me to the bedroom.

"We have school tomorrow. Sleep now." She commanded as she climbed into bed.

"Bossy." I mumbled and snuggled against her and interlaced my fingers with hers on her stomach.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her a let sleep consume me.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Daddy?" I felt a nudge to my shoulder and I begrudgingly opened my eyes to see Samuel staring at me with tears running down his face.

"What's that matter?" I asked immediately concerned.

"I puked…in the hallway. My tummy hurts." He whimpered a bit.

"Head into the bathroom and if you feel like puking again, do it in the toilet. I'll be in in a minute." I told him as he walked away.

"What's wrong?" Shai asked.

"Nothing, I've got it. Go back to bed." I commanded and she nodded and snuggled deeper into the comforter. I got up and peeked into the bathroom to see Sam leaning against the toilet as I cleaned up the puke in the hallway.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah bigman?"

"I puked again." I could hear his voice quivering. I walked in and sat next to him and rubbed his back as he cried a little bit.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"No need to be sorry. Just let it out." I encouraged as he leaned over the toilet and emptied his stomach again.

"I'm sleepy." He mumbled as he buried his head in my chest.

"I'll take you to bed." I carried him to his room where I placed him in his racecar bed.

"Stay with me?" he asked.

I knew that I should go back with Shai to make sure she would be okay through the night but I nodded and contorted my body so I could fit into his bed. He snuggled up against me and sniffled his nose and he fell asleep.

"Love you…son." I kissed his head and slept.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Baby." I heard Shai say.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"I'm going to head to school. I called you in and said you were sick."

"Thanks. How's Bigman?" I asked as I pulled him tighter to me.

"I don't know. He hasn't woken up since he came and got you last night. Give him fluids and a cold tablet and he'll be fine."

"Be careful today. Protect our precious cargo." I smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"I'll see you after school. Love you." She smiled and walked out of the room and I heard the front door shut.

"Daddy?"

"You okay Sam?"

He nodded against my chest and wiped his nose.

"Go back to sleep. You need rest. I'm going to head into the living room and watch some TV." I told him but his grip tightened.

"I don't want you to leave." I could feel my shirt starting to get damp.

"I'll take you with me but you have to sleep. You need to get better. Mommy can't get sick now that she's pregnant." I told him as I carried him and laid him on my chest and sat on the couch. I could feel his breath even out and I rubbed his back thinking about how I gained a son and another on the way in a matter of a few months. I was finally happy with my life. I must have fallen asleep because three hours later I was shaken awake from the ringing of the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kendall Knight?"

"Uh…Yes." I answered confused as to how she knew I was there.

"This is Nurse Gill from St. Patrick's Hospital. It would be your best interest if you could come down here. This is concerning Shailene Lynch."


	8. The Storm

**i'm going to update this a little bit before i start the sequel for teen dad. I dont know how accurate some of my info is in this but i hope it's okay. i dont want to offend anyone either so i apologize if i do. Please review!**

I rushed to the hospital and ran into the emergency room.

"Hello, someone called me and said my girlfriend was here."

"Name please?" the nurse asked.

"Shailene Lynch."

"Oh…" she frowned and led me to her room. I opened the door and Shailene was lying in the bed with her hands crossed over her stomach. I walked and sat next to the bed and placed my one hand on her small bump and interlaced our fingers.

"Shai?" I murmured as I used my other hand to brush away some hair that was in her face.

"Kendall?" she whispered hoarsely as her eyes blinked open.

"You okay?" I asked as I squeezed her hand.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel right."

"What happened at school?"

"Jett was angry with you and took it out on me. He punched me and kicked me and forced me to kiss him in the janitor's closet."

"How's the baby?" I asked. That was my main concern.

"I'm not sure…he…he punched me right in the stomach." Her bottom lip quivered.

"The baby is probably fine." I told her but did I believe that?"

"Oh you're awake." The doctor said as he walked in and shut the door. "I'm Dr. Moon." He and I shook hands as he sat in the chair in front of Shailene's bed.

"Yeah…is the baby okay?" Shai asked.

He sighed and opened her chart.

"The baby wasn't strong enough. When the attacker's fist collided with your stomach it harmed the baby. She wasn't in pain when she passed and in 4 weeks you can try again because physically you'll be ready but emotionally is up to you."

Shai lifted her hands off her stomach and I pulled mine away. We just stared at her now empty womb.

"A …a…it was …a girl." I stammered out trying to keep my cool as Shai let the tears fall.

"Yes. Shailene we now have to go in and remove the fetus from you. It will be a quick procedure and then you'll be able to head home tomorrow."

"When?" she whispered out.

"I'll be back in an hour to prep you. I'm sorry for your lose." He gave a sad smile and walked out of the room.

We just sat in silence for God knows how long.

"I'm…sorry." I barely heard Shai speak.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen."

"If I stayed home with Samuel…" she trailed off and let more tears fall.

"It's all Jett's fault!" I seethed as I started pacing. "When I get my hands on him…the things I will do." I mumbled.

"No! I am not losing you too Kendall. Don't go after Jett." She demanded.

"He killed our baby. My daughter! That little girl was supposed to have me wrapped around her little finger but because of him I will never get a chance to know what could have been!" I screamed.

"I already lost her and I am not going to lose you. Your tough Kendall but he knows we're vulnerable and he'll use that to his advantage." She was sobbing by this point.

I rubbed my face with my hands and paced.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's with Logan. I called him and he's at your house." I told her as I finally sat back down next to her.

"We need a name." she spoke softly.

"Why?"

"It would make me feel better if she had one."

Dr. Moon came in and started wheeling her off.

"I'll come up with one while you're in there." I smiled at her and blew a kiss. She nodded and I refused to let the tears fall.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"The surgery went well. She'll have small scar on the lower portion of her stomach and she'll be able to go home tomorrow."

"What…what are you going to do with the baby?" I asked as I pushed some hair out of a sleeping Shailene's face.

"That's up to you. You can donate her to research or you could bury her."

"Donate." I whispered.

"I don't normally do this but do you want to see her?"

I nodded without even thinking.

"It's not going to be a pretty site. It's pretty gruesome."

"I want to see her."

"Do you want to wait for Shailene to wake up?"

"No, I don't want her seeing her."

"Follow me." He led me through the hospital and it felt like my body grew number with each step I took. I entered the room and on the middle of an examination table was the tiniest baby I'd ever seen. It barely looked like a baby but she looked beautiful.

"Wow…I am so sorry… I love you little girl." I smiled to myself as images of me and my daughter playing tea party played in my head as I finally let the tears fall.

"Let's go back to Shailene. She should be waking up now." He patted my shoulder and I walked back with a pain in my chest.

"Hello Shailene." He spoke somewhat happily.

"hi." She gave a pained smile.

"Everything went well. Have you decided on a name?" he asked.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" I asked.

"I'll come back in ten minutes." He smiled and shut the door as he left.

"I saw her."

"Oh."

"She would have been beautiful. She was so tiny. I didn't think you would want to see her."

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"I donated her body to science…I hope that's fine."

"It's okay."

"I know this is hard but I need you to talk more. I want to hear that beautiful voice." I said as I sat next to her and linked our hands."

"It's just so hard. Why us? We didn't deserve this? How will Sam react when he finds out? We have to explain to him what happened and I don't think I can do that."

"We'll do it together. It's gonna' be hard because he was so excited."

"What's her name?" she asked as she absentmindedly ran her fingertips against her stomach.

"Finley Rae Knight." I told her as I let the tears finally fall in front of her.

"It's beautiful." She gave me a watery smile and pulled me into the best hug she could give, given she was lying in a hospital bed.

"We would have had the most beautiful and amazing daughter in the world." I whispered in her ear as we both cried together; cried for each other, cried for Sam but most importantly, cried for our daughter Finley Rae.


	9. Why Us?

**I don't know how i feel about this...please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see =] I NEED SUGGESTIONS!**

"Ready to go home?" I asked as I helped Shailene stand up.

"I guess." She mumbled. She looked exhausted and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying so much.

"We'll get through this." I mumbled as I kissed the top of her head. She nodded against my chest and I helped her out of the hospital and into the car.

"Ready to see Sam?" I asked trying to make conversation as we drove down the highway.

"Yeah, he probably missed us. I've never been away from him for a whole night. I would always come home late after working the strip club."

"Did you quit your job there?"

"I took a temporary leave of absence." She whispered.

"You're done for good." I told her sternly.

"No." she spoke stubbornly.

"Yes. I don't want you doing that anymore. It's not good for you and it's not good for Samuel."

"You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do."

"Maybe if you weren't such a whore we wouldn't have lost Finley." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you just say?" she seethed.

"If you didn't whore yourself out maybe your body could have protected Finley better." I didn't know why I was getting so angry.

"I know you're mad and upset but don't take it out on me. I already think this is my fault so don't make it worse." She had tears running down her face and she was furiously wiping them away. I pulled into the driveway and she got out as best as she could because she was still in pain and walked into the house.

"Mommy!" Samuel screamed and ran towards Shai.

"Hold up Bigman. Don't run into your mom's stomach." I warned as I shut the door and nodded at Logan.

"Let's go get a pudding." Shai smiled down and Sam and walked towards the kitchen.

"We lost the baby." I muttered under my breath as I sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry man." Logan patted my shoulder.

"We need to get Jett back. Get James, Carlos and the rest of the gang to assemble tomorrow at 5 so we can make a game plan."

"What are we going to do to him?"

"I want him dead…but Shai won't let me. He needs to suffer like I am."

He nodded and awkwardly stood there looking at me.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Girl…Finley Rae. She was so small." I finally met his eyes and all I saw was sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to head out. Tell Sam I said goodbye." He smiled and left as Sam came back in with Shai trailing behind.

"Where were you and mommy last night?" he asked as he sat on my lap.

"We were at the hospital." I told him simply.

"How's baby?" he asked and pointed at Shai's stomach.

"Sam… there's no more baby." I told him sadly.

"Why? Did it not want me as a brother?" his bottom lip quivered and I could see Shai crying.

"No,no,no it's not your fault. There was an accident at school with mommy and the baby wasn't strong enough to survive so she died."

"She?"

"You were going to be a big brother to a sister! Finley Rae is…was her name."

He got up and went and hugged Shai around the neck so his tummy was against her back so he wouldn't touch her stomach.

"Don't cry mommy. You still have me."

"I'm so lucky to have you but you have to be good for mommy and daddy. We're very upset about this and we may be crying a little more often but we'll be better. Mommy can't pick you up either for a while because I had surgery yesterday."

"I'll be the bestest ever!" he yelled and jumped on the couch and ran to his room.

"Sam where'd you go?" I asked.

"Here mommy." Sam handed her his blanket.

"Baby you sleep with this every night…why are you giving it to me?"

"It makes me happy when I'm sad. You're sad and now you can be happy." He said as he came back over and sat in my lap.

"Thank you Sam." She blew a kiss and wiped the tears she shed.

"You are the greatest kid in the world." I whispered into his ear.

"Are you sad?" he asked.

"Absolutely. My daughter will never get to meet you and that's very sad." I told him as he snuggled into my chest.

"m'sleepy." He murmured.

"Take a nap then. " I told him as I felt his breath even out. I picked him up and brought him into his bedroom and shut the door behind me as I left.

"I think I'm going to head home for a bit…clear my head." I told Shai as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Why?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I…I can't look at you without thinking of what could have been. I need some time to clear my head and grieve…on my own."

"I need you right now though." She was crying harder now than she was before.

"I can't be here." I told her as I gave a small wave and left the house. I got into my car and slammed my fists on the steering wheel.

"Why Shailene? Why me? Why us? What did we do to deserve this?" I spoke to no one in particular as I wiped the tears from my eyes and began to drive away.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I was awoken at 3 am by the ringing of my cell phone.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Daddy?" I heard a voice whimper.

"Samuel?" I bolted straight up from my bed.

"Daddy…I'm hungry." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mommy didn't feed me tonight. She's just been crying. I think she's sad about Finley." He spoke. He was so smart for his age.

"Yeah, listen to me Sam. I want you to go unlock the front door then sit next to mommy and try to calm her down. I'll be over in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Kay…I love you daddy." He told me as I heard him sniffle.

"Love you too." I told him as I raced to my car to try and fix my broken lover.


	10. We'll Get Through This

**This chapter is...okay. I would have posted it on Saturday but it was birthday =]. Please review and PLEASE give me suggestions. I'm getting writers block with this story!**

I pulled up to Shailene's house and practically ran to the front door. I slowly opened the door as to not frighten Sam or Shai.

"Sam?" I called out.

"Daddy?" Sam scampered out from the bedroom and jumped into my arms.

"Is mommy in the bedroom?" I asked as I relocked the door.

"She's crying now." He whispered as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go to talk to mommy for a minute then I'll be out to find food for you alright? Go sit in the kitchen for a few." I told him as I placed him on the ground again. I went towards the bedroom and my heart broke at the sight. Shailene was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed hugging a sonogram, 1 of the 2 we had, to her chest. Her face was really red from all the crying and she looked like she was in pain.

"Shai?" I asked softly.

"Kendall?"

"Hey, what's wrong? Why haven't you fed Sam?"

"I'm a terrible mother. I can't take care of Sam and I couldn't protect our daughter. You were right…I'm just a whore."

"No,no,no, I was so wrong in saying that. I'm sorry that I said it but you have to be strong for Sam. When you're alone or with me you can break but you still have to take care of Sam."

"M'sorry."

"Go to bed. I'm going to feed Sam then I'll make sure he gets to bed. I'll be here when you wake up." I told her as she mumbled something incoherent.

"Samuel?" I called out as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked as he ran up to me.

"I'm going to make you a bowl of cereal then it's off to bed. Got it?"

"Can you eat with me?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"sure." I told him as I placed his bowl in front of him and sat next to him with my bowl.

"Why is mommy so sad?" he asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Well she lost Finley. Finley meant a lot to her and me and now that we will never get to see her…that makes us very sad."

"I'm sad too. I wanted to see her." He pouted as he ate.

"I wanted you to meet her so badly also. I wanted to watch you be the best brother in the history of the world." I told him as I patted his hair.

"Why did it happen?"

"Someone at school hit your mommy in the stomach and Finley wasn't protected enough." I told him as I clenched my fist.

"Who?" he looked up at me curiously.

"Jett." I said as I blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"Daddy? Why would he do that? He took my baby sister away from me!" Sam started to cry and I pulled him into my lap and began to cry with him.

"He's a bad man. He is a very bad man." I whispered.

"Do you think Finley would have loved me?" Sam said as he furiously wiped his tears.

"Definitely. She would have never wanted to leave your side." I told him as I hugged him tight.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too buddy. Time for bed, I'll be here when you wake up." I told him as I carried him up and placed him on his bed.

"Night." He said as I shut the door and went back to sit at the kitchen table. I moved some papers that were on it and found an old sonogram.

"Finley Rae…why did you have to leave us?" I muttered as I stared at the only picture I had of my daughter. I let the tears fall until I couldn't cry anymore.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kendall…wake up." I heard Shailene say as she nudged my shoulder.

"What? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I asked out of reflex.

"Uh..No…but I thought you'd like to wake up since its 10 in the morning and you fell asleep on my kitchen table." She chuckled a bit.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I wiggled my neck to get the kinks out.

"Better then yesterday." She muttered and looked at the floor.

"That's a start."

"Thanks for feeding Sam…I don't know why I didn't. He kept on asking but I couldn't get myself to get out of bed or even look at him. I think I even yelled at him…I never yell." She told me as she laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You had a rough few days. He understands."

"Mommy?" I heard Sam say from behind us.

"Hey sweetie." Shai smiled down at him.

"Can I have breakfast?" he asked as he pulled on her pant leg.

"Absolutely. What do you want?"

"I want pancakes."

"We don't have any mix, sorry kiddo."

"Why don't we go out?" I suggested.

"Please mommy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Uh…sure. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"I love you mommy."

"Love you too, now go get dressed." He pattered off and I smiled at Shai.

"I'm not ready to go out yet."

"You have to go out…we have school tomorrow anyway."

"Who said I was going?" she challenged.

"You're the school nerd…you never miss school." I replied as I lead her into the bedroom.

"Stop knowing so much about me." She giggled.

"Get changed." I smiled at her as I watched her move about picking out her outfit.

"Close your eyes." She asked.

"Why? I've seen you naked before."

"I don't want you to see my stomach…it's a little red and the wound isn't healed at all and I'm not as thin as I was." She muttered.

"I don't care. Let me see." I demanded as she took her top off.

"Oh Shailene." I whispered as I walked closer to her.

"I know…it's ugly. I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly at all! You're beautiful and that wound will heal."

"It will leave a scar…a permanent reminder of what could have been! That's all I have to remember my daughter by." She said as she started to cry again.

"We'll get through this." I told her as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. She nodded against my chest then broke away from me and continued to get dressed.

"Ready?" I asked as I held my hand out to her.

"Yupp."She smiled and called for Sam.

"I'm so hungry!" he groaned.

"Let's go then." I chuckled and led them to my car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

We were enjoying eating at the diner when I felt someone approaching.

"Daddy." Sam whispered while I noticed Shailene pale.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well…well…well…isn't it the happy family." I heard a voice say.

"Jett." I seethed.


	11. Meeting

**I like this chapter and i hope you do too! KEndall's "art" isn't that manly but i couldn't think of anything else. Please Review =]**

"Jett." I seethed.

"Well isn't it the lovely family. How are we doing today?" he sneered and patted Sam on the head.

"Don't touch me." Sam said as he ducked away from Jett and moved closer to me in the booth.

"Buddy why are you being so distant from your father?" Jett asked.

"Kendall's my daddy." He whispered.

"No he's not."

"Jett will you please stop." Shai pleaded.

"What's wrong babygirl?" Jett asked sweetly.

"Don't call me that."

"How are you feeling by the way?" he asked as he chuckled darkly.

"I hate you." Shai said as she wiped away the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"You deserved the beating you got." He said as he stole some bacon from my plate and walked out of the diner.

I got up and went to go after Jett when I felt Shai grab my wrist.

"Not now." She said as her eyes darted to Sam. I nodded and sat back down and wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulder.

"What are we going to do today?" Sam asked.

"I have to go to a few "meetings" today but you and mommy are going to head home and watch movies." I told him.

"Will you be back tonight?" he asked while he continued eating.

"Yes and I'll cook dinner when I get home. I have to go but I'll see you two later." I patted Sam's head, squeezed Shai's shoulder and threw a 20 down.

"See you later Daddy!" Sam waved as I walked away.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I entered Carlos' house where all the members of my gang were waiting for me.

"Logan." I grabbed his attention.

"Hey man, how you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better. Shailene had a meltdown yesterday but other than that we're okay."

"Did you get it done?"

"Yeah…I cried during it to be honest."

"That's normal Kendall. You just lost your daughter and while you were getting it done you would obviously think about her. Where'd you get it?"

"It's on my back on my right shoulder." I said.

"Can I see it?"

"It's taped up now but later you can."

"Everyone's waiting. Are you going to tell everyone why we're going to war or lie?"

"I don't know." I said as I entered the living room as everyone looked up at me.

"What's goin' on?" a member, James, called out.

"We need to start shit with Jett. He took something away from me that I will never get back and he needs to be punished. I've been given strict instructions to not kill him but at this point I don't give a fuck."

"What did he take?" Carlos, a loyal gang member, asked.

"My…my daughter. I got Shailene Lynch pregnant and when Jett beat her, he killed my daughter. Finley Rae will never get a chance to live because of him so I want him to suffer like we are. I want to take his territory on the east side. I want you guys to capture him and bring him to me when we invade his territory next weekend. You guys have one week to come up with a plan and give it to Logan so I can approve it. Be cautious though… Shailene has another child whose father is Jett… Jett will do anything to take his child away from me… if Sam or Shailene get hurt during the fight… I will hunt down the person that caused it and kill them. Do I make myself clear?"

A mumbling of yes could be heard throughout.

"You guys are dismissed. Don't let this get out." I warned as everyone left.

"We're sorry Kendall." Carlos said as he gestured to James also.

"Thanks." I mumbled as my phone began ringing.

"Shai? Are you okay?"

"Sam's having a tantrum and I can't get him to calm down. I'm having some slight pain in my stomach and he's just making it worse. Can you please come home and help?" I heard her say as she sucked in a breath.

"I'll be right there. Go lie down in bed and take deep breaths."

"Hurry."

"Shit." I mumbled as I hung up and ran towards my car.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Shai and Sam…it's rough right now." I told him as I got in my car and drove away.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Shailene?" I called out as I barged into the room.

"In the bedroom." She called back. I rushed in and went and laid right next to her in the bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay. The doctor said that pain was normal but it hurts and I'm so uncomfortable.

"It's okay. I'm right here and I'll help you. I had a meeting with my people and Jett will pay for what he did but I told them not to kill Jett."

"That's….reassuring."

"I have something to show you but first I want to have a chat with Samuel. Where is he?"

"In the playroom I think."

"I'll be right back." I told her as I kissed her softly on the lips. "Samuel?" I called out.

"In here."

"We need to have a chat buddy."

"Why?"

"I heard you were being a bad boy before."

"I wanted pudding but mommy said I couldn't."

"So you freaked out?"

"No but I wanted it bad and mommy said I couldn't so I got angry and I said something that I shouldn't have." He mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Finley died…because…she didn't like mommy." He couldn't even look at me.

"You know that's not true and do you know how upset mommy is? I think you need a time out."

"NO!"

"Yes, now let's go." I dragged him up to his room as he screamed and cried.

"Let me go!"

"No, don't you dare come out of this room before I come and get you or I'm taking away some of your trucks.

"I hate you! You're not my real dad!"

"I don't care."

"I want my real daddy!" I heard him say and I felt like I was being stabbed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I said as I shut the door and headed back to Shailene.

"Hey…I heard what he said. Are you okay?"

"No…but I know he's just mad."

"He'll apologize. I think it just hit him that I'm no longer pregnant and he can't deal with it."

"He's only 5; he shouldn't have to deal with this."

"I know but he's smart for his age. He understands so much." She said as I nodded and took my shirt off.

"What's that?" she pointed to the bandage on my shoulder.

"I got a tattoo." I told her as I snuggled up against her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What did you get and when?"

"This morning." I pulled off the bandage to reveal the name "Finley Rae" in black cursive on my shoulder surrounded by a heart.

"That's beautiful."

"I want to do more around it but I didn't know exactly what I wanted. I got something small to start."

"Sam will be jealous." she gave a small smile.

"I know…maybe I'll get his name on my shoulder in the future when he's officially mine." I whispered the last part.

"You going to stick around long enough to adopt him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I think I am." I told her with a smile as I nuzzled her neck and planted soft kissed where her neck met her shoulder.


	12. Plan

**I needed to put some fluff before the drama. please enjoy and review =]**

"Can I come out now?" I heard Sam say from his room later that night.

"Do you want to apologize to me first?"

"No."

"Then stay up there." I told him as I stirred the pasta on the stove.

"Kendall….please." I heard him beg.

"Stay up there Samuel."

"You're doing the right thing." Shai assured me as she placed her hands around my waist.

"He's right though…I'm not his father. I don't have the right to discipline him." I told her as I drained the noodles.

"You have my permission to punish him. He was being nasty and he needed the time out." She said as she grabbed the bowls from the cabinet. Her shirt rode up and I could see the redness on her stomach still.

"Does that hurt?" I murmured as I pointed at her stomach.

"It'll always hurt…" she trailed off.

I nodded and placed the food on the table.

"Samuel, come down for dinner." I called. He bounded down the stairs.

"Mommy can I watch a movie after dinner?" he asked.

"No I don't think so buddy. You've misbehaved today and you need to earn TV time back."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, get used to it." She said.

"He's only 3 Shai."

"He needs to be taught."

"Kendall…please." He pouted.

"Listen to your mother."

"I'm sorry about before mommy." He said as he ate his meal.

"It's okay baby but still no T.V"

"Darn." He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry about being so harsh on you before." I apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. Can I still call you daddy?" he asked as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Absolutely buddy." I smiled at him.

"Do you guys still love me? Daddy… are you going to hurt me?"

"Never, I would never ever hurt you. I love you Sam." I reassured him.

"I love you too baby boy." Shai said as she finished her pasta.

"Can I get a fish?" He asked randomly.

"I don't see why not." Shai said.

"Can I name him Taco?"

"Uh…sure. Why did you pick out that name?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay then…"

"I love you." He smiled at the two of us and ran into his toy room.

"He is very cute." I told Shailene.

"I'm proud of him. For a 3 year old he understands a lot and he's smart. I want to put him in daycare but I can't afford it right now."

"What if I paid for his daycare?" I offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Let me do it. He needs to get out…especially if he wants to name his goldfish Taco."

"Point taken… There is a nice one that Mr. Dixon takes his daughter too."

"Mr. Dixon…the social studies teacher?"

"That would be the one. His daughter is good friends with Sam." Shai informed me.

"That's…odd."

"You weren't a single parent at one point looking for friends for your two year old so you could get homework done. He was very helpful when I was pregnant and even after I gave birth."

"He's a cool dude."

"Samuel can you come back in here for a minute." She called out.

"What mommy?"

"Since you were so good at dinner…how about I let you have a half hour of TV time before bed?"

"You're the best mommy in the history of mommies!" he yelled as he ran to jump into her arms.

"Sam don't." I warned but it was too late. He crashed into her stomach as she fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I immediately walked over to her.

"Agh…I think so." She lifted her shirt and I didn't see any damage to the wound.

"I'm sorry mommy." Sam said as he hung his head.

"It's okay sweetheart. Mommy's fine." She smiled at him and patted his head.

"Go and play Sam." I told him as he scampered out of the room.

"Seriously…are you okay?" I asked her again.

"No. It hurts so bad." She whimpered.

"Go lie down and I'll watch T.V with Sam. I'll be in to check on you in about an hour."

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek and went to lie down.

"Where's mommy?" Sam asked as I entered the room.

"She went to lie down."

"Is it because of me?" he asked.

"When you ran into her you hit her wound from where they had to take Finley out. It still hurts mommy."

"I'm sorry Daddy." He said as the tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey, it isn't your fault." I said as I pulled him into my chest. "Let's watch some SpongeBob."

"I like SpongeBob." He said. About a half an hour later Sam was asleep against my chest. I carried him into the bedroom where Shai was sitting and reading her textbook from class.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah…he cried a little about hurting you but I calmed him down."

"Are you staying here tonight?" she asked with a yawn.

"I plan on it but I may run out to Logan's for a few."

"Why?"

"We might have a plan."

"Please don't get hurt. I can't believe I'm condoning this but…" she trailed off.

"I'll make sure me and my gang is safe and that you and Sam don't get involved."

"thanks." She whispered.

"I'll be back in an hour. Want anything on my way back?"

"Ice cream please." She smiled

"I'll see you soon." I kissed her and headed to Logan's.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"What's up?" I asked as I entered Logan's house.

"This plan is not 100% but it's the best we got."

"What is it?"

"We go into his territory…burn his meeting house…take his sister and hold her hostage until he gives up all his territory."

"No…we're not taking her hostage. I couldn't stand being away from my child or sibling …as much as I hate him I can't do that to him."

"She's changed you man." Logan muttered.

"Shut it Mitchell."

"How about we set his meeting house on fire and take him hostage."

"Sounds good. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If Sam or Shai get involved I will kill you."

"Funny Kendall." He laughed.

"I'm not joking." I said darkly.

"We'll attack Saturday?"

"Get the gang together and prepare." I said as I patted him on his back and headed back to my car and towards Shailene's house.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I come baring gifts." I said as I carried in the ice cream.

"Thank you!" she smiled and grabbed the ice cream.

"Where's Sam?"

"I brought him to his room."

"You aren't supposed to carry anything heavy."

"I know but it wasn't too bad." She said as she started eating.

"Did you miss me?" I joked.

"More than you know. What's the plan with Jett?" she asked.

"We're setting fire to his warehouse and holding him hostage until he gives up his territory."

"Okay." She said.

"We'll be happy soon." I whispered against her neck.

"I hope so." She murmured.


	13. War

**Ugh...i hate this chapter. It's not very good at all and I'm going to let a lot of people down with this one...please don't leave too mean reviews (if you do review) please stick with me until next chapter! I'm not good at violence so this will seem really stupid...but...let me know what you think.**

"When will you be back daddy?" Sam asked as I kneeled in front of him.

"I'm not sure yet. I need you to behave and listen to mommy okay? If you're good I'll buy you a new truck." I bribed him.

"I'll miss you." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you too. I love you." I told him as I kissed his head.

"Love you too." He said as he smiled at me and ran into the playroom.

"I'll miss you too." Shai whispered as she approached me.

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back."

"I hope." She murmured as she clung onto me.

"I'll be fine…it's Jett…he's weak." I reassured.

"Do you have to do this?"

"He took my daughter away…of course I do."

"Finley wouldn't want this."

"Don't guilt me." I said harshly. She recoiled a bit and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I…I really like you Kendall…I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know. I'll be fine." I kissed her and headed towards the door. "Lock it after I leave and try not to leave the house." I warned.

"WAIT!" I heard Sam yell as he came running into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Here" He handed me a small red truck that could fit in my pocket. "It's so you don't get lonely on your trip." He stated. I nodded and blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I left the house.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"We ready to go?" I asked Logan as I walked with him towards Jett's.

"Everyone is in position we're just waiting for your go ahead."

"I don't want anyone hurt…everyone knows that right?"

"They've been informed." He nodded.

I pulled the walkie talkie up to my lips, "Everyone…move in." I said as I put the plan into action. I could vaguely smell the scent of gasoline as Logan and I ran towards Jett's hideout in the back of his warehouse.

"We have two minutes to get him or else we'll be on fire." He warned.

"Stay by me, can't lose you." I mumbled the last part. I could see him smiling as we ran.

"Looking for me?" Jett asked as Logan and I spun around.

"Come with me or else you go up in flames with us." I demanded.

"If I go with you…Shailene gets hurt." He smirked.

"You don't have her." I shot back.

"I do…she's in a secret location with my guards and Sam is with them too….he's been asking for his daddy. I should go visit him." He chuckled.

"Fuck you." I said as I sprung forward and landed a punch to his jaw. Suddenly a shot rang through the air.

"That was the sound of Shailene getting shot." He whispered in my ear as he jabbed at my stomach.

"Stop!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me and kicked him in stomach repeatedly.

"Kendall! We have to get out now!" I heard Logan yell.

"Don't mess with my family douchebag." I muttered as I laid one more kick to his abdomen. I ran through the smoke that was filling the building and grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled us out of the building.

"Let's get out of here." Logan said as he coughed.

"I can't…my family…they're here somewhere." I said.

"The other guys will find them, you need to see a doctor." He said as he pointed at my busted lip.

"I…Logan…no…Sam." I said as the tears started to flow.

"He'll be fine." He reassured as he walked me the mile and half to the car we hid.

"I'm taking you to my house then I'll call the crew and see if they know where your family is."

"…Fine." I weakly gave up.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kendall…wake up." I felt Logan shaking me awake.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Sam…phone."

"Give me." I grabbed the phone.

"Sam?" I croaked out.

"Daddy?" he whimpered out.

"Hey buddy…are…are you okay?" I asked.

"My head hurts…there's blood on my forehead. I'm hungry."

"Where's mommy?"

"She's next to me…she's sleeping I think. Her tummy is bleeding."

"Oh…do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a dark room…Jett said it was his house."

"I'll be right there okay buddy…I'm gonna' find you."

"When you come…can you bring pudding?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I love you." I chuckled.

"Love you too." He said as I hung up.

"Let's go…they're at Jett's." I said as I practically dragged Logan out towards the car.

"I'm driving." He said as we sped off towards Jett's.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_  
>"SAM!" I yelled out into the empty house<p>

"Daddy!" I heard a muffled voice. I ran towards the closet and saw Sam sitting next to Shailene whose eyes were beginning to blink open.

"Call and ambulance Logan!" I yelled out.

"Daddy you found us!" Samuel yelled as he jumped into my arms.

"Yeah, we're gonna' get you help."

"Did you bring the pudding?" he asked.

"I forgot but when we head back home you can have all the pudding you want."

"Kendall?" Shailene whimpered.

"Hey…hey don't move. I'm right here and help is on its way."

"Where's Sam?" she asked as she laid her hand on her forehead.

"He's right here. He's okay…he's got a few scratches but he'll be okay. What hurts?"

"Jett's gang…they hit me and shot my stomach…it cut open my scar…it hurts." She whimpered.

"Ambulance is here Kendall." Logan called out as u heard the ruckus start from the paramedics coming in.

"I'm going to take Sam out and get him set up and send Logan with him, then I'll come back and stay with you." I told her as I carried Sam out towards the stretchers.

"You be strong little dude. Logan's going to make sure you get all better." I told him as I kissed his temple.

"Pudding later daddy?"

"Yes…Logan, make sure he's taken care of."

"Will do." He smiled and I watched the paramedics load him up in one ambulance. I turned my attention back to Shai who was being loaded up onto the stretcher. They loaded her up into the ambulance and I sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You'll be okay…I promise." I told her as I kissed her hand.

"My stomach hurts Kendall." She whispered.

"I know…we're almost there." I told her as I pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Something doesn't feel right." She said.

"We're almost there…please stay with me." I begged her.

"Sam?" She whispered hoarsely.

"He's with Logan." I reminded her as we arrived at the hospital.

"We're losing her." I heard a medic tell the nurses.

"Kendall…I love you." She whispered. That was the first time she had said those words.

"I love you too…so much." I told her as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Bring her to operating room 2" I heard a doctor yell as they wheeled her off.

"Will she make it?" I asked one of the nurses.

"…. It's not looking good."


	14. Hospital

**I reread this and I saw some inconsistencies and I'm sorry for that. I'd like to clear up that Sam is 3 years old and the babysitters name is Claire. I think this chapter is decent and I hope everyone likes it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters because I'm kind of stuck. Please review!**

I paced the hospital corridors for God only knows how long. There was a chance that I would lose my girlfriend and a chance that I would have to raise Sam by myself. Would I be allowed to? I never legally adopted him. My head was spinning when I heard my phone ring.

"Logan! Is Sam alright?"

"He's fine. The doctor wants to talk to you about some things so come to room L365." He told me.

"Be there soon." I told him as I took off towards the room. Something stopped me in my track though.

The nursery.

Finley would have been there in 5 months. Would she have survived this? I looked at all the newborn babies and saw this one little girl laying there. She had blonde hair with the greenest eyes with a cute button nose. She could easily pass for mine and Shai's daughter. I shook the tears away and headed towards Samuel.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Daddy!" Sam greeted as he lay in the hospital bed.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat next to him in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm okay, Logan was making me laugh and he said that you love pudding just as much as me." He smiled at me.

"That's very true." I said as I smiled at Logan in a silent thank you.

"I'm going to go get coffee for Kendall and I but I'll be back Sam." He said as he left the room.

"Where's mommy? I want to show her my awesome Band-Aid." He said pointing to the Spiderman Band-Aid on his forehead.

"Mommy is…having a little trouble." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hart, you must be his father." She said as she shook my hand.

I nodded, "how's Sam?"

"He's good. He has a concussion so he'll have to stay overnight so we can monitor him. I gave him stitches on his forehead and he has a few bruises on his stomach. A few of his ribs are bruised so when he is allowed to go home you have to limit his movements a bit." She advised.

"Was he a good boy when I wasn't here?" I asked while I glanced at Sam, who had a smirk on his face.

"He was great. I'll be back to check up on you in a few hours. Feel free to call the nurses if you need help." She smiled and wave goodbye to Sam.

"Daddy…what's wrong with mommy?"

"She was hurt really badly in her tummy. She's in surgery right now."

"Will she be okay?"

"They said….they don't think so." I told him I said as I stared at the floor.

"Daddy…" I heard Sam whimper and I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry. Here" I said as I pulled out the red truck from my pocket.

"Will you leave me if mommy…" he trailed off.

"No, no, no! I will always be there for you." I told him as I kissed his forehead. Logan reentered the room and gave a small nod.

"I'm gonna' go check on mommy now but Logan will be here while I'm gone." I told him as I headed towards the door.

"Daddy…"

"Yeah bud?"

"Pudding." He smiled. I chuckled and nodded. I walked around the hospital until I got to the nurses' station that I saw when I initially walked into the hospital.

"Hi, uh…is there any news on Shailene Lynch?" I asked.

"She's in ICU. You can go see her if you'd like." She gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I murmured as I practically ran towards the ICU. I walked in and a nurse escorted me to her room.

"It's not a pretty site." She said as she walked in with me and my breath stopped. Shai was hooked up to so many machines and she had a tube up her nose and an oxygen mask on.

"She has 2 sources of oxygen because her heart stopped. We just want to make sure she'll be okay." I nodded and sat next to her.

"She'll wake up in about twenty minutes. The doctor fixed her spleen which ruptured when the knife pierced through it. He sewed her back up and she'll be able to head home in about a week. She can't do any physical activity for a while and she'll be tired when she wakes up. Press this button if you need anything." She smiled as she exited. I went gripped her hand.

"H-hey Shailene…I love you." I said pitifully as I began to cry. I just continued to cry for at least 20 minutes.

"Ken…" I heard a very small whisper. I looked and saw Shai blinking and taking her oxygen mask off her face.

"Hey…hey how…are you?" I took a small breath to calm myself.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." She said her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry…whoever did this will be punished." I told her.

"No…look where that got us!" she said as she gasped for air. I placed the air mask over her mouth again.

"You got hurt…Sam got hurt. Someone needs to pay."

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"He's with Logan in another room. He has a concussion. He'll be fine."

"I want to see him."

"I'll see what I can do." I said as I pressed the nurses' button.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" a blonde nurse asked.

"Can you bring Samuel Lynch here?" I asked

"I'm sorry but she's in ICU and until she is moved to a regular room only 1 visitor above the age of 18." She gave a small smile. Shai nodded but I could tell she was upset. The doctor walked in and checked her chart.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Matthews, I operated on you." He gave a smile towards Shai.

"How am I?" she asked.

"Well…you're lucky. Your heart stopped but we got it to start again and we stopped the bleeding in your stomach. Your scar from your…"abortion"…will be bigger now but it's okay. We had to remove one of your ovaries because it was punctured. I'm sorry to say but the chances of you conceiving another baby has been significantly lowered. You'll be able to head home in a week and you'll have to limit your mobility a bit because we don't want to you rip your stitches. In a month you can try to have a baby but let me remind you you're just 18.I'd wait." He warned.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem. I'll be back to check on you in about an hour." He smiled and exited.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry babygirl?" I asked as I rubbed her forehead.

"I know you wanted to try for another baby but… now I may not be able to get pregnant. I feel like a terrible girlfriend. I can't give you what you want and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay babygirl. We'll try for another baby when you're able and who cares that we're young. I'm not going to college…so you can go and I can stay with the baby."

"I just want everything to be back to the way it was. I want Finley." She cried and wheezed. I, again, placed the mask over her mouth and rubbed her back.

"Calm down and take deep breaths. We're young, yes, but having a baby with you feels right. When it happens, it happens. I want Finley too but she can't be here. It's unfair but it's reality. Things will get better." I told her as I rocked her back and forth and tried to calm her down as I attempted to keep the tears at bay.


	15. Easter

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please review =] I'm so thankful for all the reviews that i have gotten!**

"I'm gonna' go check on Sam but I'll be back in about an hour." I told Shai.

"Will you tell him I love him and miss him?"

"Yeah but I think he knows it already." I said as I pushed some hair out of her face.

"I need a favor…it's Easter tomorrow and I haven't picked out stuff for his basket. Can you do that?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I'll leave and then come back. Sam's leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She said as she blew a kiss.

"Love you." I smiled at her and left and went towards Sam's room.

"Daddy!" Sam bellowed.

"Hey Bigman how do you feel?" I asked as I nudged a sleeping Logan.

"I feel okay. I want to go home. The Easter Bunny might not find me here!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well you're going home tomorrow. I'll send the bunny a note saying that he still has to hide eggs in your house because you don't want to search for them in a hospital. He'll understand." I reassured him as Logan chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"How's mommy?" he asked as I sat next to him in the chair beside his bed.

"She is doing well. She misses you."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in a special room and you're not old enough to visit her but as soon as she leaves that room you can." I promised.

"How am I supposed to give her my Easter gift?" he asked as tears filled his eyes.

"Calm down. Where is your gift for her?"

"In my room under my bed."

"I'll head home and pick it up and I'll give it to her."

"But you'll see your gift too and I don't want you to unless I'm with you."

"Logan will get the gifts then and he'll bring them back here tomorrow. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"What else is wrong?" I sighed.

"I want to give mommy her gift but I can't because I'm too young." He grumbled.

"How about when we get home tomorrow you can give me my gift and you can save Mommy's gift for when she comes home."

"That's the bestest idea ever!" he exclaimed.

"How about we film mommy a video and I'll play it for her later?" I asked.

"Yes!" he clapped and I handed my phone to Logan so he could record it.

"Hey Shailene. Someone wants to say hello."

"Hello!" Logan said as he turned the camera towards himself.

"Not you dic-loser." I caught myself before I cursed.

"Mommy!" Samuel said as he waved at the camera.

"I got a cool Band-Aid. Can you see it?" he pointed to his forehead as Logan zoomed in. "I miss you and I want to see you. I got your Easter gift but you can't have it yet. I want to give it to you. Daddy said that the Easter bunny would go to our house but it won't be the same without you. I want you to get better because I want to play with you. You can have my red truck!" he held up his red truck and smiled.

"There's one more thing you forgot to say Bigman." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Oh yeah...I love you mommy." He said as he smiled and waved.

"See Shailene…he's okay." I smiled as Logan stopped recording.

"I have to head out for a little while but I'll be back soon. I'll show mommy the video. Logan will stay with you still." I said.

"Give mommy the truck." He handed me the red truck and turned his attention back to SpongeBob.

"Thanks for staying here with him." I said to Logan.

"It's no problem. My mom brought some food over to Shai's house for you."

"Thanks." I said as I checked back to Sam.

"Are you gonna' kill me?" Logan asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"You said that if Sam or Shai got hurt…you would hurt me."

"I would never hurt you…you're my best friend. You know more about me then I would normally tell someone."

"Thanks."

"Okay…well enough emotional shit…I'll be back later."

"Where you going?"

"To be the Easter Bunny." I said as I left the hospital.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Plastic eggs, chocolate, tiny cars, stupid bunny pen and bunny ears." I smiled as I filled the basket with Easter stuff. I grabbed some more candy but something grabbed my eye.

A small pink Easter bunny.

Finley would have liked that. I absentmindedly placed it in in the basket and headed towards the check out.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Did you get things for Samuel?" Shai asked as I entered the room.

"Yeah, I hid the eggs around the house and made his basket. I picked this up too." I handed her the tiny pink bunny.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at the bunny.

"I saw it and it reminded me of…of Finley." I trailed off.

"Oh… she would have wanted to play with this" she smiled up at me.

"Are you upset when I buy things for Finley?"

"It's cute but you should stop…it hurts a lot and knowing that she will never get a chance to play with it…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"I'll stop but sometimes it's just out of reflex."

"It's understandable." She smiled and I pulled out my phone.

"Watch this." I watched how her eyes lit up when she saw Sam and how she giggled.

"That was so cute."

"He told me to give you this." I handed her the red truck.

"I love that dork." She joked and held the truck.

"You're a great mother." I said randomly.

"You're a great…step dad too." She said.

"Step-dad?" I asked.

"Technically you haven't adopted him yet and until you do…I'm not calling you daddy." She said.

"But Sam can still call me Daddy right?"

"Absolutely…I don't want to confuse him and I know that eventually you will be his real father." she said.

"I have to go get Sam and sign him out and take him home. They're letting him go home early. I'll come back tomorrow." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, thanks for everything." She said.

"I love you too." I told her as I walked to Sam's room.

"Who's ready to go home early?" I asked as I entered.

"Me!" he squealed and ran to me.

"Hey calm down…your ribs are still hurt so try to not move as much." I warned.

"Let's go home so the Easter Bunny can hide eggs for me." He said as I picked him up.

"Logan…will you be joining us on Easter?"

"I would like that." He said as he grabbed some extra clothes he brought and we headed out.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Happy Easter!" I exclaimed as I woke Sam up.

"Let me sleep daddy." He grumbled and snuggled deeper into his bed.

"But don't you want to find eggs with me?" I asked as I ran my hand up his back.

"Get Logan to help you." He mumbled.

"I'm gonna' let him sleep but I want to hunt for eggs with you." I whined as I tickled him.

"Fine Daddy. Stop it Daddy! My ribs!" he squealed and I immediately stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Tricked you." He giggled and hopped out of his bed.

"You little monster." I joked as I followed him out of the bedroom and watched him find the eggs that I hid.

"I found one!" he giggled as he opened it to reveal a nickel.

"You're getting rich bigman." I told him as he placed the bunny ears on a sleeping Logan's head.

"How many more did he leave?" he asked.

"Just one more." I told him and I led him to the egg next to his big Easter basket.

"Yes!" he yelled as he opened the last egg to find 5 dollars and he ripped open his basket.

"What did you get?" I asked him.

"I got the truck that I wanted! I got a giant bunny too! Can you help me eat it later?" he asked.

"Yes but I got you something for Easter too." I told him as I pulled a pack of pudding out from the fridge.

"PUDDING!" he yelled as he ran to me and ripped the pudding from my hands.

"Hey! Calm down Samuel." I scolded.

"sorry." He mumbled as he ripped open the package.

"It's okay, just be careful."

"Wait!" he said as he ran towards his room. He came back with 2 cards and a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"One card is for you and the drawing is yours too and the other card is for Logan." He said as he ran and placed the card on Logan's chest.

"Can I open mine?" I asked. He nodded. I opened the card and it was obvious that Shai helped him pick it out.

"Happy Easter Daddy. I love you. From Samuel." I read out loud. I looked at the paper and I smiled.

"It was when mommy was still pregnant." Sam mumbled.

It was a drawn picture of me and Shai holding hands but Shai had a big tummy. Sam was drawn next to me and there were trucks around us.

"I love his Sam. Thank you." I told him as I picked him up and kissed his head.

"Will mommy mind? Finley is there….she makes mommy sad sometimes." He asked.

"Mommy will love it. Let's hang it on the fridge." I told him as I stuck it on the fridge. I put Sam down as he went to wake up Logan.

"Happy Easter Finley." I said as I looked up at the ceiling.


	16. You're Beautiful

**I personally love this chapter. I made Kendall really sweet and I hope everyone likes this. Please PLEASE review because i haven't been getting a lot and it makes me feel like nobody likes this story. **

"Ready to go home?" I asked Dani as I helped her out of the hospital bed.

"I want to see Sam. Has he been okay?" she asked as she stretched her back.

"He asks to visit every day but I followed your rules." I told her as I packed some of her stuff up.

"I didn't want him to see me in here." She said as she started out of the room.

"He has your Easter gift too and there is a pile of homework waiting for you at home."

"You didn't go to school either mister. You have homework too." She smiled as I led her to the car.

"I did mine at night…I barely slept."

"Why?" she asked as I shut her car door. I got in and turned on the car.

"I can't sleep without you by my side." I said as I pulled out onto the highway.

"Kendall Knight you sappy dope." She joked as she grabbed my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"So…I looked into adoption." I told her as I turned down the road.

"You did…and…" she trailed off.

"It's going to be hard. Jett needs to give up his rights first…then I can adopt him. I don't think Jett will give up his rights."

"I'll call my lawyer and I'll look into it more. Sam would love to have you as a father and I would love to be able to tell people that you are his father."

"You got to tell people that you have a son then."

"They can believe what they want. I'm sure people already know." She said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Let's go see your son then." I smiled as I helped her out of the car.

"I'm so excited." She said as she speed walked towards the house.

"Mommy!" Sam yelled as he ran towards her.

"Samuel!" Shai shouted as she hugged Sam as best as she could.

"Hey Shailene." Logan said as he hugged her.

"Thank you so much for everything Logan." Shai said as she squeezed his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said as I shook his hand.

"I missed you mommy." Sam said as he played with her fingers.

"I missed you so much. Did you have a good Easter?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I got tons of stuff and Logan liked his card!"

"Did he?" Shai asked as she smirked at Logan.

"Oh! I forgot." Sam smiled and ran towards his room.

"What are you doing Sam?" Shai asked.

"Here! Happy late Easter!" Sam said as he handed her a picture. It was a drawing of him holding a small baby.

"That's Finley." Sam said.

"This is beautiful." She said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Daddy said that Finley doesn't make you that sad because he let me hang another picture on the fridge."

"This picture needs to be framed and hung up."

"I love you mommy." Sam said as he laid his head on her legs.

"I love you too."

_**.LINEBREAK. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP.**_

It was 2 months since Shai came home and she was doing really well. Her stomach was completely healed and Sam's ribs were all better. Jett still went to school but we didn't even acknowledge him.

"Ready for the last day of junior year?" I asked Shai as she grabbed her backpack.

"Sam let's go! You're gonna' be late for daycare!" Shai yelled as she nodded at me, silently answering my previous question.

"I don't want too! I want to stay with you." Sam whined as she latched onto her leg.

"Tomorrow marks the beginning of summer vacation for Daddy and I and we can spend all summer doing whatever you want." Shai compromised.

"Really?"

"Really." She reassured as she finished tying his shoes.

"Let's go people!" I called as we all exited the house. I drove to Sunny Daycare and parked in front of the building.

"I'll bring him in." I told Shai as Sam unbuckled himself from the booster seat and grabbed his lunch box.

"Have fun!" Shai said.

"Love you." Sam waved goodbye as I walked him in and signed him in. I was happy that when we registered Sam into the program that Shailene put me as his father instead of leaving it blank.

"Have a fun last day." I told him as I kissed his head.

"You too." He smiled and waved goodbye as the "teacher" led him into the playroom. I shook my head and headed back towards the car.

"Thank God we have a half day." Shai said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad too. I can't wait to spend the summer with you and Sam."

"Hopefully next year we'll actually have classes together."

"That's right. I forgot we get our schedules today." I said as I pulled into the junior parking lot at school.

"Claire's picking Sam up from daycare then taking him to the park."

"She misses him right?" I asked as I carried her book bag for her towards her locker.

"She's upset that she doesn't get to watch him anymore." She shrugged as she grabbed her books and headed towards homeroom. The bell rang and we all took our seats. Logan sat in front of Shai and I sat next to her. Jett sat on the other side of the room.

"Here are your schedules for next year." Mr. Tyler said as he passed them out.

"Let me see!" Shai smiled and grabbed my schedule.

"We have English, lunch and…math together. You're smart in math?" she asked.

"Yeah…it's a talent." I shrugged.

"Give me Logan." She smiled and grabbed his.

"History, Spanish, French and math." She high fived him and Logan wrapped an arm around her.

"Next year will be amazing." I said and knuckle touched Logan. The bell rang and I grabbed Shai's hand and walked her to her next class.

"Meet me at the car after class. " I told her as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Love you." She said as she reluctantly walked into her class.

"Knight."

"Stetson." I growled as I went towards my class.

"How's my son?" he smirked. I shoved him against the locker and gripped his neck.

"He's not yours. You give up your parental rights so I can adopt him or you will not live through my next attack." I warned.

"No…I'll never give up my right."

"You will if you know what's good for you." I told him as I squeezed a bit tighter then ripped my hand away and walked into my class.

"Where the fuck is she?" I muttered to myself as I leaned against my car.

"Sorry! The math teacher we have next year wanted to talk to me."

"What about?"

"Skipping that math and doing a college level class outside of school."

"Are you gonna' do it?"

"No…I want to have classes with you and it would be too stressful." She smiled and got in the car.

"I think you should do it." I encouraged as we left the parking lot.

"No." she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" I asked.

"Exercise."

"Eww." I groaned.

"I need to lose weight."

"No you don't." I insisted.

"I've sat on my ass ever since everything with Finley. The scar needs to look like it isn't there."

"The scar makes you, you though. "

"It makes me sad and the extra weight makes me feel ugly." She whispered the last part as I pulled up to the house.

"But you're not ugly. You're beautiful." I said as I followed her into the house.

"I want to be the girl you fell in love with before. I want to be skinny enough for you. I want to be perfect for you."

I pushed her against the door as soon as I shut it. I slammed my lips down on hers immediately and placed my hands on her hips.

"You are perfect the way you are and I love everything about you. You don't have to change at all." I told her as I nuzzled my nose against hers and rubbed my thumbs against her hip.

"Show me." She whispered and tugged on my bottom lip.

I picked her up and carried her towards our bedroom. I placed her down on the bed and instantly started nibbling on her neck and collarbone. I ran my fingers through her hair and put my lips just under her ear.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered as I lightly bit down on her ear.

"Kendall." She whispered out, her head thrown back.

"I'm gonna' take my time." I murmured. I removed her shirt and her pants and then my own leaving us in just our under garments. I sat down and brought Shai so she straddled my lap. I unclasped her bra and immediately started suckling her breasts.

"You are fucking perfect." I murmured against her breast as she tangled her fingers through my hair.

"More Kendall." She asked. I laid her down and took her panties off.

"I'm so lucky." I whispered as I took my boxers off. I smiled down at her as I ran my fingers through her hair again.

"I love you." I whispered as she smiled up at me.

"I love you too." She said as she subconsciously spread her legs wider. I slowly thrusted into her and gasped at how tight she was.

"Damn." I whispered against her neck.

"3 months since the last time." She smiled up at me as she leaned up and kissed me.

"You are amazing." I told her as I started thrusting in and out of her. I whispered compliments and sweet nothings into her ear.

"Kiss me." She begged and I did. I continued to thrust, slow and hard, never tearing my lips away from hers.

"I'm gonna' cum." She said.

"do it beautiful." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"Kendall." She whispered breathlessly.

"Shailene." I grunted as I came powerfully in her. I kissed her one more time and laid down on the bed and pulled her against me.

"That was amazing." She whispered as she kissed my chest.

"You're so beautiful, don't forget that." I told her as I ran my fingers through her sweaty hair and kissed her forehead.


	17. And I Love You Too

"Kendall!" I heard Shailene yell from where she was outside playing with Sam.

"Shai? Sam? Are you okay?" I yelled as I ran from the kitchen to the backyard.

"Where's mommy?" I asked Sam.

"Behind the pool." He pointed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. I ran over to her and crouched down next to her as she threw up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I held her hair as she lurched forward.

"I don't know. I just didn't feel right and I ran to puke so Sam wouldn't see." She said as she gripped her stomach.

"I'm gonna' bring Sam in then I'll be back to help you okay?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Tell him I'm okay." She gave a small smile as she threw up again.

"Come on Sam, let's go get some pudding." I said as I carried him inside.

"Is mommy okay?"

"Mommy is fine. Her tummy is hurting." I told him as I sat him in the kitchen.

"I'll be back and then we can play trucks." I told him as I ran back to Shailene.

"You doing okay?" I asked as I helped her walk to the house.

"Yeah but I need to get to the bathroom. I'm gonna' puke." She warned as I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I barely had time to lift the lid before she threw up.

"Do you think it's a bug?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"I don't know. I have a checkup tomorrow so I'll ask tomorrow."

"I'm going with you." I told her as I wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"What about Sam?"

"I'll call Claire. " I told her as I helped her towards and into bed. I grabbed a bowl and put it next to the bed.

"You rest and call me if you need anything. I'm gonna' play trucks with Samuel." I said as I kissed her temple.

"Love you." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Love you too." I replied and shut the door as I left.

"Sam grab your trucks! I want to race with them." I said as he ran towards the toy room.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Sam was making all the car noises.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Bigman."

"When can we celebrate my birthday?"

"When is it?" I asked, embarrassed that I didn't even know it.

"Last Wednesday." He pouted.

"WE FORGOT!" I shouted as I wrapped him in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry Sam! You understand that it's been hectic lately right?"

"Yeah I understand. I just want cake." He said as he smiled.

"You can have two cakes and I'm gonna' take you to the toy store now. Grab your shoes." I told him as I went towards the bedroom.

"Shai?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"I'm taking Sam toy shopping because we forgot his birthday last week."

"I'm a terrible mother." She said as tears sprung to her eyes.

"No he understands. I'm gonna' take him shopping and explain to him why and make sure he knows we love him. It'll be okay." I kissed her and headed towards the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Which one can I get?" Sam asked as he pointed at the fire truck and the dump truck.

"How about both?" I suggested.

"Am I allowed?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely." I told him as I put both in the cart.

"Thank you Daddy. Mommy usually can only afford one toy a month." He said.

"Well mommy has my help now." I smiled and grabbed another truck for him.

"Can we pick up a stuffed animal for mommy?"

"I think she would love that." I told him as he picked out a frog for her.

"She's going to like it." Sam said as he hugged it.

"You are the best now let's pay then get some lunch." I said as I ruffled his hair.

_**. DAY**_

"I'm nervous." Shai said as she sat on the examining table.

"Don't be. You probably just have the flu." I reassured her as I squeezed her hand.

"Hello, Shailene how have you been?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"I'm okay. I've had a small stomach bug lately." Shai informed the doctor.

"Well, let me have a look." He said as he pulled the sonogram machine over. "I just want to check to see if maybe your spleen didn't heal properly. "

"It's gonna' be okay." I whispered to Shai as I squeezed her hand. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and I wanted so badly to just hug her and take her home.

"Well this is interesting." Dr. Matthews whispered.

"What is?" I asked.

"It looks like congratulations are in order. Shailene you're pregnant."

"Oh my God." Shai whispered as she looked up at me. Her smile was blinding.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, you're about 3 weeks pregnant."

"But you said our chances were lowered… I thought it would take while?" I questioned.

"Well you guys are expecting…see." He turned the monitor and I smiled. There was a very, very small dot in the center of the screen.

"Cool." I muttered as I smiled at Shai.

"This pregnancy will be high risk though. With your last miscarriage and you only having one ovary this most likely will be a tough pregnancy. I want you to take it easy. I also want to see you every 3 weeks so we can monitor your progress. Go setup an appointment with Joyce at the front desk. Congratulations." He shook my hand and waved to Shai as he left.

"We're having a baby." Shailene said as she jumped in my arms.

"I'm so excited." I kissed her and ran my thumb across her cheek.

"I don't want to tell anyone…not even Sam until I'm at least three months pregnant."

"I understand. You don't want him to get attached like he did with Finley." I said as I led her to the front desk.

"Congratulations you two, we'll see you on July 17th." Joyce smiled and I held Shai's hand as I walked to the car.

"So…what do you want to do? Sam isn't coming home until 6 and it's only 12:30." I asked as we got in the car.

"I want food." She giggled.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Surprise me." She smirked.

"Those are dangerous words Shailene."

_**.LINEBREAK,**_

"This is beautiful." Shailene said as I helped her sit on the hood of my car.

"I came here after everything with Finley." I told her as I looked out towards the water. I took her to this secluded beach where the water was nice and calm.

''It's a great place." She smiled as she took a fry. I laid out the chicken nuggets and fries we bought from the drive thru.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." I said as I grabbed a nugget.

"I never thought I'd be able to give you a baby again." She gave a small smile.

"You are and I couldn't be more excited. You have to stay safe though…I don't think I could go through losing another baby." I told her.

"I will don't worry. The baby isn't due to come until end of March early April and I'll go on maternity leave before then. I will be back to graduate though."

"You're so beautiful" I told her randomly. The wind was blowing her hair and she looked cute in her oversized sweatshirt.

"Stop it." She blushed as she covered her face with her hands.

"No, I love it when you blush." I told her as I grabbed her hands and kissed each of her palms.

"You know what I love?" she asked.

"What?" I smirked clearly knowing the answer.

"French fries." She giggled and threw some at my face.

"You're so evil." I chuckled as I threw some back.

"You love it." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you." I told her.

"And I love you." She kissed me and I placed my hands on her still flat stomach.

"I love you too baby." I said to her stomach, where my baby would be safe and protected.


	18. We Should Talk

"Samuel get down here now." I yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" he sighed when he stood in front of me.

"Did you pick up your toys from the living room?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Sam…" I looked at him sternly.

"I did." He told me as he looked at the floor.

"You're lying to me. Your mom stepped on one before she left to go food shopping. She could have gotten really hurt."

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Go pick up the living room and no dessert tonight because you lied." I told him as he huffed and headed to the living room.

"You are really mean." I heard Sam yell from the living room.

"If you did what you were told then I wouldn't have to be mean." I replied back as I cut his ham sandwich in half.

"I didn't want to pick them up. Can I have my lunch now?" he asked.

"Wash your hands." I told him as I put his plate on the table.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Hello, anybody home?" Shailene joked as she placed some bags on the countertop.

"You shouldn't be lifting things." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm pregnant not disabled." She responded as she went back towards the car. I went out to help her and made sure she didn't carry heavy things.

"I took Sam's dessert away from him because he didn't pick up his toys and you stepped on some of his shit."

"That's responsible."

"Yeah, figure I should start practicing." I smirked at her as she giggled.

"Sam you want to help mommy put away the groceries?"

"Can I put the stuff in the fridge?"

"Ask Daddy to help you." He looked up at me with puppy eyes and I sighed and helped him put the milk and cold cuts away.

"What are we doing today?" Sam asked.

"Well…mommy and I have to have a private conversation so you'll probably have to watch a movie by yourself for a little while but after that we can go outside in the pool."

"I love the pool!"

"I'll go put on Spiderman for you then when mommy and I are done we'll come and get you."

"Can I have peaches?" he asked.

"Here you go." Shai said as she handed him one and a spoon. He scampered off then I reentered and sat at the kitchen table. Shai sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I think I should move in." I huffed out in one breath.

"I pretty much assumed you were living with me." Shai said.

"Good…how are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I played with her fingers.

"I'm good. No morning sickness." She nodded her head.

"Liar." I accused as she blushed.

"You heard this morning?"

"I think everyone within a mile radius heard it." I joked as she blushed.

"It's not funny. I can't keep anything down and I couldn't even buy Sam more pudding today because this woman's perfume smelled terrible and it was making me nauseous."

"I'll pick some up for him."

"What are we gonna' do about money? You're already paying for his daycare and you are paying for a lot of stuff here. I feel really bad."

"You shouldn't. I want to and I love you guys and I have the money to support you."

"How?"

"When my mom died…she left me everything."

"Oh…how did she…pass?" Shai asked cautiously.

"There were complications when she was giving birth to my sister. Both of them died." I said.

"Kendall, baby, I'm so sorry…and everything with Finley. Kendall, I'm really sorry." Shai said as she tried not to cry.

"It's okay. I deal with it and this baby makes it easier." I said as I placed a hand on her tummy.

"I'm bigger then I was when I was pregnant with Sam. I barely showed with him but I'm three weeks and I look like a whale already." She joked as she placed her hands on her small bump.

"It's cute. You always look great." I told her as I started rubbing her bump.

"Sam's probably dying to go swimming. It's one of the few days it is warm in Minnesota. Why don't you go get him ready and I'll get a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked as I slipped my hand under her shirt to touch the skin of her stomach.

"You'll see. His bathing suit is in his bottom drawer." She said as she kissed the top of my head and headed into the bedroom.

"Samuel ready to go swimming?" I asked as he pounced off the couch and ran to his bedroom.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he flung his clothes to get to his bathing suit.

"Pick up these clothes now." I told him as I took the bathing suit from him.

"I want to go swimming can I do it later?" he asked as he pouted.

"No." I told him sternly.

"Mommy usually cleans my room." He said as he put some of his clothes away.

"Mommy isn't going to do it anymore. She can't."

"Why?"

"Because you're old enough to clean your room. Here's your bathing suit." I left the room and waited for him to come out.

"Where's your bathing suit?" Sam asked as he jumped in my arms.

"I don't have one so I'm just gonna' wear my shorts." I told him as I carried him downstairs.

"There's my handsome men." I heard Shai say and I turned and my jaw dropped.

"Damn…you look…" I couldn't think of the right words to describe Shailene. She wore a bikini and her bump was very present and visible. Her bump was still very small but her stomach was no longer flat. Her scar was there but I couldn't notice it because I was staring at her bump.

"Mommy you look good."

"Thank you Samuel." She smiled and grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Wait for me." I called after them. I watch Sam jump right into the pool as Shai just sat and put her feet in. I jumped in and swam over to Shai and got in-between her legs.

"You look so good baby. Fuck you being pregnant makes you so sexy." I told her as I kissed her thighs.

"Kendall, Sam is watching." She whispered.

"But baby you look so good I can't help myself. Please tell me you have pictures from when you were pregnant with Sam." I told her as I pulled her in and held her as I floated around.

"Perv. And for your information I do."

"Can I see them later?" I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah but the bigger I got the uglier I got too." She joked.

"I seriously doubt that." I said.

"Daddy come swim with me." Sam called. I kissed Shai and let her go as I swam to Sam.

"You want to fly?" I asked.

"How?" he asked.

"Just hold your breath." I advised as I picked him up and threw him. He went underwater and surfaced giggling.

"That was fun!" He yelled. I swam around with my family until we were all prune-y and then we went inside to enjoy some frozen pizza.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Let me see the baby book." I told Shai as I watched her walk around the bedroom getting ready for bed. Sam fell asleep an hour ago and I put him in his bed.

"Give me a second. I'm picking up your clothes." She sent a small glare as she threw some pants in the hamper.

"I'll clean in the morning now get the book and come snuggle with me." I nagged as she grabbed the book that was on her dresser and snuggled up against me.

"This was me when I was six months pregnant." She pointed to a picture of her with her hair all messy and she was lying on the couch.

"You barely look pregnant. You look more pregnant now then you did there." I commented.

"Gee thanks." She giggled. "This is me nine months pregnant the morning he was born. I was studying for my test as you can tell by the papers in my hand." She chuckled.

"You look so cute. What did you get on the test?" I asked.

"It was my worst grade because I was in so much pain. I got a 97."

"Damn. I got a 74 and I wasn't in labor." I told her.

"This is me in labor." She showed me a picture of her gripping the bed tight and she was red and sweaty.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"Liar."

"Who took all these pictures?"

"I did…I wanted to remember the pregnancy and everything. The nurse took the ones before, during and after labor."

"Let me see after." She turned the page and I smiled when I saw a sweaty, teary eyed Shailene holding Sam for the first time.

"He was a cute baby." I commented. I flipped through the rest of the book looking at how Shai would always smile wider when she was with Sam and I would chuckle at how Sam's eyes would widen when he saw a camera.

"There will be a lot of pictures taken when this baby is born." I said but I didn't get a response. I turned and saw her asleep and I quietly took out my phone and snapped a picture of her sleeping with her hand on her stomach. I smiled and set it as my background.

"Love you two." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and thank you for getting me above 100 reviews =]**


	19. Something Isn't Right

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while...i've been busy and uninspired. This is a very short chapter because I wanted to post something. I'm working on the next chapter of College Dad so that should be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think =]**

"Shai?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"Hey baby. What's up?" she asked as she walked into the bedroom with a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"I was wondering where you were. What are you doing at…4:30 on a Saturday morning?" I asked.

"I was craving honey nut Cheerios." She blushed as she took another spoonful.

"Cute." I mumbled sleepily. "Can you get me some Tylenol? I'm not feeling too good." I said. She nodded and went off to grab me some. She came back and sat on the bed. She handed me the Tylenol and continued eating her cereal. She handed me the thermometer also and I placed it under my tongue.

"Fever?" she asked.

"101.5" I sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

"I'll take care of you and I'm sure Sam will too." She said as she continued eating.

"I don't want you to get sick. You have to stay healthy." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"I'll be fine. I'll wash my hands a lot but you need help." Shai mumbled with a mouth full of cereal.

"Whatever." I rolled over and turned my back to her. I heard her sniffle and get up and leave. I hated being sick because I always got mean when I didn't feel good. I sighed and closed my eyes hoping that when I woke up I'd feel better.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I woke up when it was 11 and I was a bit dizzy. "Shai?" I called out but she didn't answer. I got up and shakily walked out into the living room. I saw Shai folding laundry and Sam playing with his trucks.

"Shai? Did you hear me call you?" I asked as I held onto the counter.

"I did… I thought you didn't want me to get sick?" she asked as she folded some towels.

"Yeah but I needed you. I'm so dizzy." I slurred the last part as I felt myself sway.

"Deep breaths Kendall." Shai said as she came over and held me a helped me back to the bedroom. She layed me down and covered me.

"I'm sorry I didn't come when you called." She whispered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's okay. I got worried about you though." I murmured as I felt her kiss my forehead.

"I'm fine. I know that you're scared that we could lose this baby but you can't treat me like I'm fragile. I'm gonna' do whatever it takes to keep this baby safe but I want to be able to go out and carry in groceries without you getting upset." She told me as she patted her stomach.

"I'm just scared things can go wrong." I said as my eyes started to flutter.

"We'll be safe. I'll make dinner tonight, you sleep until whenever." She said as she kissed my temple and left the room.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Sam don't run with scissors." I heard Shai reprimand as I sat up in bed. I felt ten times better than I did earlier.

"Sorry mommy." I heard Sam reply and I also heard pots and pans hitting one another. I got up and slowly trudged out and stopped when I saw Shai cooking and Sam drawing.

"What's going on?" I asked as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey baby. I'm making chicken parmesan." Shai said as she stirred the sauce.

"Smells amazing and what are you doing Mr. Sam I am?" I joked.

"Don't look yet." He exclaimed as he covered his drawing.

"I want to see." I whined as I sat next to him.

"Here." He grumbled. I looked and I saw it was a get well card for me.

"Thank you so much buddy." I kissed the top of his head and put the card on the fridge.

"It didn't come out like I wanted it." He said and I noticed he had some tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I love it and I feel so much better!" I told him as I hugged him close.

"Good." He said against my chest.

"Dinner is served!" Shai said as she placed plates in front of us.

"This looks delicious." I told her as I cut up Sam's food.

"Yummy." Sam said as he practically shoveled the food in.

"This is really good." I complimented.

"I was craving it and I just needed to cook it." She told me as she ate.

"Eat a lot." I smiled and ate more. Sam asked to be excused and he ran into the living room.

"Will you still love me if I get gigantic?" she asked as she tearfully looked up from her food.

"I'll always love you no matter what." She nodded and continued eating. I could see her repeatedly glancing over at the left overs on the counter.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Do you want more?" I asked gently knowing her hormones were out of control.

"No." she whispered as she wiped a tear away.

"you can eat…I'm not gonna' love you any less if you do. I'm sure the baby wants more." I gently encouraged. She nodded and I got up and put some more on her plate. I sat down next to her, cut it up and started feeding it to her.

"Feel better?" I asked as I pushed some hair out of her face.

"Yeah…sorry I just got… hormonal." She shrugged.

"I understand. I'm gonna' get Sam ready for bed then I'll come and rub your shoulders because you look tense." I told her as I kissed her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I told her as I headed to the living room to get Sam.

"Time for bed bud." I told him as he shut the TV off and headed to his bedroom.

"Can we play outside tomorrow?" Sam asked as he put on his pjs.

"Absolutely. Want to play soccer?" I asked as I covered him in blankets.

"Yes please." He smiled and I turned on his little TV and put the sleep timer on.

"I know it's early for bed but you look sleepy. I'll be back to check on you in about an hour." I told him.

"Night daddy."

"Night." I told him as I turned the lights off. I heard a crash and I ran down the stairs.

"Shai?" I asked as I sped into the kitchen.

"Kendall." She whimpered as I noticed the broken plate on the floor and how she was gripping her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I went over to her and grabbed her hands.

She whimpered. "I'm cramping…something doesn't feel right."


	20. Do You Still Love Him?

**Not my best but I think it's still decent. LEt me know what you think and what you want to see in the upcoming chapters. What are some things you want to see occur during the pregnancy?=]**

"Jesus. Go towards the car. I'm gonna' call Logan." I told her as I helped her towards the door. I grabbed the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Yo dude, get here now. Shailene is cramping. I'm gonna' take her to the hospital and I'm going to put a key under the mat so you can get in. Get here NOW!" I demanded.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Sam asked.

"There's something wrong with mommy so I'm gonna' take her to the doctors. You stay here and stay away from the windows. Go sit in the toy room until Logan gets here. He's on his way. I love you Samuel." I kissed his head and ran out the door. I turned on the car and drove quickly.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Hello, my girlfriend is having stomach pains. She's pregnant." I told the nurse as Shai grabbed her stomach.

"Ken..." she whimpered.

"Hurry. She had a miscarriage a few months ago." I told the blonde nurse as she hurriedly grabbed a wheelchair and pushed her down the hallway. I went alongside her as she gripped my hand.

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Me too." I said as I squeezed her hand. They pushed her into an examination room and got her set up on the bed.

"I'm going to get the doctor on call tonight." The blonde nurse smiled and rushed out of the room. I grabbed my phone and called Logan.

"Hey Logan, you at the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam and I are making sandwiches then we're gonna' watch a movie. He hid in the playroom until I revealed myself." Logan chuckled and I smiled. "I'll call you when I find out what's going on." I said as I hung up. The doctor walked in and grabbed the sonogram machine.

"Hello I'm Doctor Edwards. How many months are you?" he asked as he put on his gloves.

"I'm a month maybe less." Shai informed the doctor.

"Well it actually seems like you're two months. You're ahead of what you thought."

"Then why am I cramping?"

"Your body is just adjusting. I think it's just your body getting ready for twins."

"Twins?" I asked dumfounded.

"Twins…did you not know?" he asked.

"We had no idea." Shai whispered.

"Well congratulations. I think that your body is just trying to adjust to the two babies. I'm going to put you on a dose of vitamins so that they can get some added nutrients."

"Thank you." I said as he smiled and walked out of the room.

"We're having twins." Shailene gave me a teary smile and held her arms open. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled into her hair.

"I love you so much." I muttered against her scalp.

"I can't wait to tell Sam."

"You want to? I thought you wanted to wait?" I asked as I helped her up.

"He deserves to know. He's gonna' be so excited. "

"Let's go get the prescription for the vitamins and we'll pick up some food. Logan will want to stay for a while." I told her as I held her hand and walked down the hallway.

"I'm so excited." She squealed and jumped into my arms. I spun her around in the middle of the hospital hallway and kissed her.

"Thank you." I whispered against her lips.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Samuel we brought McDonalds!" I yelled as I walked in with a smiling Shailene.

"Give me!" he squealed as he ran from Logan.

"Did you bring me some?" Logan asked as he approached.

"Absolutely." Shailene said as she hugged him.

"Where were you mommy?" Sam asked as he pulled out his nuggets.

"I went to the hospital because my stomach hurt." Shai told him.

"Did you eat something bad?" he asked.

"Sam we have some news." I told him as I sat next to him.

"What?"

"Mommy is pregnant." I said with a smile. He nodded and looked at his chicken with a small frown.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Shai asked.

"I don't want to say goodbye to it this time. I want to meet it." He said as some tears leaked from his eyes.

"Baby, mommy is going to do her absolute best to keep your siblings safe. Guess what? We're not just gonna' have one new baby…but two!" Shai exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Sam smiled and his eyes were wide.

"Congratulations you guys." Logan smiled.

"Can I name them?" Sam asked.

"You can help us pick out names." I told him as I stole some of his fries.

"I like Utah and South Dakota." He said with a smile. I looked at Shai and she looked confused.

"Where did you learn the states?" I asked.

"Logan taught me them when you were gone." He said.

"Well, we'll consider those." I said as I saw Shai rub her stomach.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…" she trailed off with a blush.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm hungry and I already ate my burger but I still want to eat but I don't want you to think I'm a pig." Shai huffed out in one breath.

"I said I would have ordered you another one but you said you didn't want one." I smirked.

"sorry." She whispered and wiped a small tear.

"Don't cry babygirl. I'll split mine with you." I told her as I ripped my burger in half.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hormonal." I whispered and ducked from the fry she threw.

"Here mommy." Sam smiled and handed her 3 of his nuggets.

"Thanks Samuel but don't you want them?" Shai asked.

"Yeah but the babies need it more than me." He said and smiled.

"You're amazing." Shai complimented and grabbed the nuggets.

"I should go because you guys should bond." Logan said.

"You're part of this family." Shai said as she continued eating.

"Really?"

"Yeah Hortense." She smirked.

"Hortense? How did you know that?" I asked. Only the gang knew about his real name.

"We…dated for a little." Logan shrugged. Why didn't I know this?

"How long was a little while?" I asked clenching my fists.

"6 months." Shai muttered.

"Did you guys love each other?"

"Yes." Logan muttered.

"Do you still love him?" I asked and I saw Shai look at Logan then blush.

"Yes."


	21. You're Perfect

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm just letting you know that I have APs coming up and i may not be able to update every night but I'll try my best. Please review and answer my poll for my other story, College Dad . It's to decide the genders of the babies. PLEASE vote and review. **

"I loved Logan. I love him like a friend now." Shailene told me.

"When did you guys date?" I asked slightly agitated.

"We dated sophomore year for about six months." Logan said as he stared at the ground.

"Six months! Why didn't you tell me Logan?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think we were close enough." He muttered.

"How?" I asked Shailene.

"We were partners in science and we got along great."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I whispered darkly. I saw Logan and Shai stare at each other and I could see they were trying to decide upon something.

"He…was my first."

"First what?"

"First…everything." She whispered and rubbed her bump.

"Are you fucking serious?" I seethed.

"Kendall! Sam why don't you take your food into your bedroom. Mommy will be up in a bit to get you." Sam nodded and grabbed his meal and ran off. "Don't curse in front of my son."

"I feel very betrayed. I thought we were closer than that Logan. Shai…you're having my twins…we've been together for….five months now and you didn't think you needed to tell me about Logan? How could you?"

"I…I…" Shai stuttered as she ran to the bathroom where I could hear her puking.

"You should go see how she is." Logan said.

"No, you and I need to figure out why you lied and went behind my back. I make you the second in charge of my gang and you go and betray me. I should kill you but I won't." I saw him let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I should have told you but… I don't know. I'm not gonna' interfere with you guys…I would never do that."

"That's good. Thanks for everything Logan but I think you should leave and I'll call you tomorrow." I told him as I patted his back.

"Go check on Shai." He said as he left. I went to the bathroom to find Shailene with her shirt off and just her bra on.

"Damn…you look." I muttered as I looked her up and down.

"Fat, yah I know." She said angrily as she shifted from side to side, angling her body differently in the mirror.

"No you look amazing. You're showing and you look stunning." I complimented as I reached out and ran my hand across her stomach.

"I'm huge."

"You're pregnant. You look great." I whispered against her neck as I rubbed my thumbs on her stomach as I stood behind her.

"Thanks and I'm really sorry about not telling you but I'm not sorry that I dated him." She said confidently.

"There's no need to be sorry. I get it but just remember your all mine now." I whispered darkly into her ear as I thrust my crotch against her ass.

"_Ken_." She whispered breathily.

"I need you so bad baby girl." I whispered in her ear as I nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Kendall, Sam is in his bedroom. Maybe later." She said as she kissed me and went to leave.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said as she laughed and shut the door. I had a little problem to take care of.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Sam come pick up your toys." Shai yelled from the living room. I was in the kitchen looking over some bills that Shai forgot to pay.

"No." Sam said defiantly as he played with the calculator next to me.

"Go Sam." I said as I noted that Shai owed $500 to the electric company.

"No, I don't want too. Mommy can pick it up."

"Sam, please make it easy on mommy." Shai pleaded.

"No." he said and I was getting frustrated.

"Samuel Henry Lynch you go and clean up those toys right now then go straight up to bed." Shailene said in a stern voice as she walked into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine." He grumbled and went to clean.

"We have $1100 in bills this month." I told her as she started massaging my shoulders.

"You mean I have $1100 in bills this month." She said.

"No we're in this together and I can help you pay some bills." I said as I began writing some checks.

"You're too good for me." She whispered.

"No, you're perfect for me." I said cheekily as I pulled her to sit in my lap.

"I need to get a job." Shailene said as she shifted in my lap to get comfortable.

"No you don't. I can support you." I assured her as I rubbed her sides.

"I feel bad that you support me and my son. Jett should be doing that."

"It doesn't bug me and I love Sam like he's my own. I have to talk to Jett about giving up his rights again."

"Where do you get this money from?"

"My grandmother is rich and she sends me a lot of money each week. She lives in Texas."

"That's nice of her."

"I finished but I don't want to go to my room." Sam said as he sat back in his seat.

"You have to. It's 9:30." Shailene told him.

"But it's the summer!" Sam sighed dramatically.

"Bigman listen to mommy. Don't upset her. If you go to bed now tomorrow I'll let you stay up and watch a movie with me. We'll have a guy day."

"That sounds awesome! Can we mommy?"

"You don't have to ask me." Shailene smiled.

"Night mommy. Night daddy." Sam came over and kissed us goodnight. I watched him run to his room and shut the door.

"So…we're alone." I whispered against her neck and I started sucking on her pulse point.

"No… I'm not attractive right now." Shai complained and got off my lap and ran to the bedroom. I sighed and put the bills on the counter. I made sure the front door was locked and headed towards the bedroom. I peeked through the door and I saw Shai standing shirtless and braless just looking at her stomach. I obviously walked in on her changing.

"You look so breathtaking." I said as I shut the door behind me and walked towards her.

"Kendall no. I promised you that I would but I'm not feeling attractive at all right now." She whispered as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"No don't cry babygirl. You look so good. Your little bump is so cute. You're only 2 months but your bump is so visible and I love that. You look so cute when you wear tight shirts. I love seeing where our babies are living. You look stunning." I told her as I ran my fingers from her hips up to her chest. I cupped her breasts as I pressed my chest to her back.

"_Kendall…" _she moaned softly.

"Do you feel how hard you make me?" I asked as I pressed my body closer to hers as I massaged her breasts.

"Stop." She murmured eyes closed, head thrown back on my shoulder.

"no." I said stubbornly and bit her ear.

"Stop with my boobs…they're tender and they hurt." She said as she stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry Shai." I apologized as I reached for her hand.

"It's okay, it's common during pregnancy. It felt good for a bit." She smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Can we continue or…" I trailed off and looked at the bed.

"We can just don't get disgusted when you see me." She tried to joke but I knew that she meant it.

"Never." I whispered and pushed her down on the bed. I made sure to never lean on her so I wouldn't harm the twins. I took her pants and panties off.

"Strip." Shailene commanded and I took everything off. I laid next to her on the bed and just kissed her. I wanted her to feel loved.

"You look so amazing right now." I whispered and brushed some stray hair away from her face.

"I love you." She said as her eyes shined up at me.

"I love you more." I whispered as I rolled us so she was on top. "I thought this would be easiest for you…if you get tired let me know." I told her as she shifted her hips a bit. I let out a soft moan.

"I should be fine." Shai told me as she lifted herself to hover over me. I grabbed her hips and helped her sink down onto me, both of us moaning as she was filled and I was engulfed. She just sat to get used to the intrusion and I rubbed my thumbs against her bump. She started to shift her hips and then eventually started to bounce.

"You look so beautiful." I panted out as I thrust up into her.

"Fuck…I'm getting…tired… Kendall please." She begged and I flipped us so she was on bottom. I went hard but slow, delighting in the moans that she would let pass through her pouted lips.

"I'm close babygirl…how are you?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm right there…one…two more please." She begged and I did what she asked. She came hard and I followed suit. I pulled out and laid on the bed and pulled her against me.

"That was so good." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm…so…tired." She panted but let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her bump.

"I'm fine. You can deal with Sam in the morning. I'm sleeping in late." She laughed and turned so she buried her head into my chest and placed a hand on my hip.

"I love you." I murmured against her hair.

"I love you." The sound vibrated against my skin.

"I love you two too." I whispered as I rubbed her stomach until I fell asleep.


	22. What Are You Waiting For?

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER! KENDALL IS SOMEWHAT MEAN IN THIS. PLEASE VOTE IN THE NEW POLL TO DECIDE THE GENDERS OF THE TWINS IN THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Month time skip**

"Kendall….Kendall." I felt Shai poking me in my back.

"What?" I grumbled awakening from my slumber. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:45 in the morning.

"I can't sleep. I'm uncomfortable." Shailene whispered as I heard a small sniffle. Her hormones were _way _out of control.

"I'm sorry baby. What can I do to help you?" I asked as I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at her and noticed how she was sitting up, rubbing her bump and looking like she hadn't slept at all.

"I don't know." She pouted.

"Did you have this problem when you were pregnant with Sam?"

"Yes but all I did was put a pillow under my back and sleep on the couch. I don't want to sleep there." She said stubbornly.

"Come sit in-between my legs." I told her and helped her get settled there. "Lean back." She did as I asked and I placed my hands atop hers on her bump. We intertwined hands and rubbed her bump.

"Can I lean my head back?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Whatever is most comfortable for you." She leaned her head against my chest and I rubbed her bump and hummed lightly in her ear until she was asleep. I sighed. I was really uncomfortable but she needed more sleep then me.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kenny." I heard Shai whisper.

"What now?" I asked groaning when I had to force myself awake again. I fell back to sleep at 5 that morning and it was currently 6:30.

"I have to pee and I need help."

"I can't pee for you. Why do you need me?"

"I need help getting out of bed. "She said.

"Ugh...I'm exhausted." I complained and shut my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I need help moving because your two babies are making it hard for me to be mobile. I'm sorry I'm so needy." She said and I opened my eyes to see her struggling to move out of my legs and get off the bed. She was swaying front and back to try and gain momentum.

"Here." I gave her a light push and helped her get going. I watched her run-as best as she could- to the bathroom. I rolled onto my stomach and moaned into my pillow. She would be bitching at me all day now for not being supportive.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kendall can you help me please?" I heard Shai ask from the bathroom. I was currently trying to cook breakfast for Sam while she threw up hers.

"I'm a little busy right now." I told her and flipped the French toast.

"Ugh! Please baby. I really need help."

"What could you possible need?" I asked.

"I need a glass of water and a little help up. If you couldn't tell my mobility is severely limited right now."

"Give me a second." I told her as I placed the food in front of Sam and went towards bathroom.

"Here." I handed her the glass that I filled from the sink.

"Thanks, now was that so hard?" she asked as I helped her to her feet.

"No but I was in the middle of cooking." I complained as we walked back into the kitchen.

"Wait until the twins are born. They will interrupt everything. You have no control over when they cry or need something. You need to be able to stop whatever you're doing to go to them."

"That's different." I grumbled and started cooking food for myself.

"How's it different?" she said as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair.

"I would stop to help my kids."

"But you wouldn't stop to help your pregnant girlfriend?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"You're independent and the babies will be dependent on me."

"I depend on you."

"You're a grown woman Shailene, do things for yourself."

"Sam go get your coat. Let's go to the mall." She said.

"What are we gonna 'do?" he asked.

"We're gonna' go pick some stuff up for the babies. We can get you some clothes too."

"What about a toy?"

"A toy also. Hurry up." Shai said as Sam ran out of the room.

"Can I come?"

"I'm independent. I can go with my son."

"Do you want money?" I asked and reached for my wallet.

"I don't need it. I have my own money."

"Whore money." I said staring right into her eyes.

"Fuck you." She said as she walked to the living room, got her shoes, and led Sam out to the car.

"Damn it." I muttered.

_**.LINEBREAK**_

I was sitting on the couch watching the baseball game waiting for them to come home. They had been gone for 4 hours and I was getting worried.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what mommy bought me!" Sam exclaimed as he busted through the door. He showed me a new truck he had gotten. It was blue and it had giant wheels.

"That's so cool! Where's mommy?" I asked.

"In the car. She's gonna' get the bags but she's tired."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We had to sit down a lot at the stores." He said and ran into the playroom. I got up and walked out towards the car to see Dani sitting in the front seat with her head leaning on the steering wheel.

"You okay?" I asked as I went and stood next to the open car door.

"I hurt everywhere. My feet are swollen and I peed God know how many times." She said as she glanced at me.

"I should have gone with you. I'm sorry for what I said. I should have been more considerate of you and your hormones and everything that you're going through. I shouldn't have said whore money either. I'm such a jerk."

"It's okay. I guess I was being a bit too demanding." She shrugged and struggled to get out of the car. I grabbed her hands and helped her out.

"You should be demanding. You're pregnant and it's getting hard. You're only a few months but I get that it hurts."

"Thanks. Can you carry the bags?" she asked with a small smile.

"Anything for you."

"Thanks…pack mule." She joked and went towards the house.

"What did you call me?" I laughed as I followed her.

"Nothing…slave." She smirked and I put the bags in our room.

"What did you get…master?" I smirked back as she blushed.

"Some stuff. Go through the bags."

"Sam come here!" I called out as Shai looked confused.

"What?" he said as he jumped on the bed.

"I'm gonna' go through the stuff you and mommy bought. I want you to explain some stuff that you bought."

"I picked out some clothes and stuff for my siblings."

"Let's take a look." I went through smiling at the little bottles and bibs, socks, hats and binkies.

"I picked out this bib."

"I love trucks." I read and chuckled. "What if both the babies are girls?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna' have at least one brother Daddy."

"Oh really now?" I chuckled and Shai sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach.

"I also bought a little outfit…it says "I have the best brother" because that's what I'm gonna' be." Sam smiled.

"I know you are. They will be so lucky to have you."

"Mommy…can I touch your tummy?"

"Sure baby." Shai said and I watched as Sam hesitantly raised a hand and slowly placed it on the rounded bump.

"Wow." Sam murmured.

"Cool right?"

"I'm really excited. When will they be here?"

"I'm three months and babies are usually born when they have been inside a mommy for 9 month. What's 9 minus 3?

"Uh….6?" he asked as he counted on his fingers.

"Yes! Hi-5!" Shailene complimented and Sam's face lit up.

"I have a question though for you Daddy."

"What?" I asked as he stared down at the comforter on the bed.

"Why haven't you adopted me yet? Do you not want me as a son?"


	23. Oh, Sam

**Hello again! i really hope you lik this chapter, it adds some drama. Please take the poll if you havent because so far everyone has voted for the same choice lol. Please, please, please review. I feel like not a lot of you guys are liking this story anymore and it's making me think i should stop updating it... Please review so i know that you're still interested.**

"Oh Sam." Shailene sighed and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam had tears running down his face.

"D-d-do you not w-want me as your son? Did I do s-something bad? What can I do to make you my daddy?" Sam sputtered out as he cried. My heart was aching as he sobbed into Shai and she was crying too.

"I do Sam, I really want to adopt you but it's hard right now. There are some things that have to happen first before I can adopt you. I'm gonna' try harder though because I would really like to be your father legally."

"Good because it's not fair if the new babies can call you daddy and I can't because mommy said that until you sign something it's not real." He said and I sat stunned. I didn't know he remembered that from earlier in the year.

"Kendall is your daddy and I'm sorry that I said that Sam. Do you forgive me?" Shai asked and Sam nodded.

"Go play so I can talk to mommy for a little. I'm gonna' take you to the park later." I told him and he smiled and ran out of the room. I got up and walked around the room gripping my hair.

"Calm down Kendall. It'll work out."

"Jett has to give up his rights because Sam is mine!" I said quite loudly and she recoiled a bit.

"Calm down sweetie." She soothed and I nodded and sat on the bed as she kneeled behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Call a lawyer later tonight and see what we have to do. Maybe we can work around Jett."

"I want to be his father by Christmas."

"That's five months. I'm sure you will be. We have a meeting with Sam's kindergarten teacher next week."

"Why?"

"She wants to get to know Sam and talk to us about his strengths and weaknesses. We'll have to explain our situation too."

"Am I allowed to go or is it just for parents."

"You are his parent. You're more his father then Jett will ever be." She said and kissed my shoulder.

"I can't believe summer is almost over. 3 more weeks then we're seniors!" she exclaimed and I grunted. I didn't want to go back to school.

"How are you going to balance school?"

"I'll manage. I'll take a month off after the babies are born and I'm sure the teachers will give me extensions. Are you gonna' tell your teachers?"

"I should just in case I need an extension or something." I told her and she nodded.

"I love you." I murmured as she pressed her fingers harder into my shoulders.

"I love you too but go get me a yogurt…it's what our children want." She smiled and I nodded. I acted terribly towards her yesterday and now I was going to answer to all her whims.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Mommy, when can I play?" Sam asked as we sat outside his classroom.

"When the other boy's parents come out, now calm down." Shailene said as she rubbed her bump and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

"I have a slight headache but I'm fine." She mumbled and I kissed her temple.

"Ms. Lynch?" a red headed, tall woman asked.

"Hi, you can call me Shailene." Shai said and shook the teacher's hand.

"I'm Mrs. Wagner. Is this Samuel?" she asked and kneeled down to Sam's level.

"Hello I'm going to be your teacher for your kindergarten year. Are you excited?" she asked perkily and Sam nodded his head and hid behind my legs.

"He's shy." Shailene said as we walked in and sat at the table.

"It's fine. By the end of this year he'll be very outgoing."

"This is Kendall, my boyfriend." She introduced us and I shook the woman's hand.

"Sam why don't you go play with the toys in the corner so I can get to know your mommy and Kendall." Mrs. Wagner said as Sam scampered away. I was offended she didn't say parents.

"So…you are very young. Teen mother?"

"Yes, I'm expecting two more at the end of February, early March."

"Kendall's the father of them but who's Samuel's father. I want to be able to contact him and invite him to the Holiday concerts."

"I'm his father." I said curtly.

"What's Sam's last name?"

"Lynch but eventually it will be Knight." Shailene said and I squeezed her hand.

"Who is his father?" Mrs. Wagner said more strictly.

"Jett Stetson." Shai mumbled.

"He's my neighbor! He's a great boy."

"We would prefer that he didn't know anything about Samuel. We're in the process of getting him to give up his parental rights."

"Until that happens I will keep him informed." Mrs. Wagner said as she made a note on Sam's files.

"Bitch." I whispered but Shai heard and slapped my arm with a small giggle.

"Samuel come sit next to your mommy. I want to talk to you." The teacher said as Sam dropped the toy he had and ran over.

"Hi." Sam said as he smiled at Mrs. Wagner.

"Can you recite your alphabet for me please?" she asked and we listened as he said it but struggled a bit.

"The L, M, N, O, P part gets me every time." I said when Sam finished.

"Can you count to ten?" Mrs. Wagner asked and he got it perfect.

"Do this worksheet, write your name and address then I want you to tie your shoes for me okay?" she asked and Sam nodded.

"How's Sam with making friends?"

"He's okay. He has a friend, Jeremy that he plays with from time to time. He's the neighbor and there are a few others but he doesn't have too many that he plays with."

"How do you balance school with being a mother?"

"I'm a good student and I make sure I get my homework done."

"Do you spend time with Sam?"

"Yes." Shai said and I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Mommy this is hard." Sam complained and I looked over to see that Sam had written his name-wrong- couldn't write his address and only did the first 5 problems out of ten.

"Let me see." Mrs. Wagner said. Sam was looking down embarrassed and I reached over Shai and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay." I mouthed and he smiled and jumped into my lap.

"I was really confused." He whispered in my ear and I rubbed his back.

"Well, this is interesting." Mrs. Wagner said.

"What?" Shailene asked and I could tell she was scared.

"I think Sam has a learning disability, Dyslexia to be specific."


	24. Someone is at the Door

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter and I do encourage you to review=] I shut down the poll for the baby genders and those will be revealed very soon. I want everyone to know that I appreciate all the reviews. I may not respond to them all but I'm appreciative of every single one! If you follow me on tumblr don't be afraid to message me! Please review and let me know what you think.**

"Dyslexia?" I asked as Sam looked at me confused.

"What's that?" he asked as he peered up through a head full of curls.

"Sam, that's when you mix up letters and numbers, can you do me a favor and read this sentence for me." Mrs. Wagner asked.

"The dig dab wolf?" he asked and I nodded no.

"Sam that says the big bad wolf." I said and he frowned.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"I think he shouldn't be in kindergarten just yet." The teacher said.

"No! I want to come and be in school. I want to play and learn. I'll be good and I'll try really hard I promise!" he begged as some tears fell.

"Sam…" Mrs. Wagner sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Excuse me." I said and took Sam out into the hallway and let him cry into my shoulder. He was shaking and I rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down.

"Daddy, why am I dumb?" he asked as he started coughing and wheezing.

"Shhh, you're not dumb. Just breathe….calm down." I whispered soothingly in his ears and rubbed his back as he hiccupped. "Better?" I asked as he nodded.

"You're not dumb Samuel. You just have a small problem you have to deal with. We'll get through this." I told him.

"When will it go away?"

"It never will, you'll struggle with this forever."

"Poo." He murmured sleepily against my chest.

"I'll help you read every night. We'll read a book every night…how does that sound?"

"Good, crying makes me sleepy."

"Go to sleep then."

"Don't put me down! I'm comfy." He said as he tried to burrow his head deeper into my shoulder.

"Anything for you." I promised and waited for Shai to exit. I turned when I heard the door squeak open 20 minutes later.

"Hey, be quiet he's out like a light." I whispered and she nodded.

"How upset was he?"

"He cried and he thinks he's dumb but I promised him we'll read every day together."

"That's good. He's going to have reading and writing lab for his whole educational career. He'll have an aid every other day to help him." She explained as we walked to the car. She put him in his booster seat and buckled him in and he stayed asleep throughout it.

"At least he'll get help. I'm gonna' help him every chance I get." I told her as she buckled in and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I just hate how she's going to tell Jett everything. Maybe we should invite him over so we can all discuss the matter in a civilized way and maybe he'll give over his rights." She hypothesized.

"No, I don't want you talking to Jett. He could hurt you and if I see him I may not control the urge to punch him."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll call a lawyer when we get home and I'll figure something out."

"Fine." She sighed and rubbed her bump.

"How ya' feeling?" I asked.

"I'm really tired and my feet are swollen. I think I'm gonna' take a nap with Sam when we get home.

"I'll tuck you in." I told her as I pulled up to the house. I was carrying Sam in when he started to wake.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

"Shhh, go back to sleep Sam. Mommy's gonna' nap with you." I told him as I brought him into the bedroom and placed him next to Shailene.

"Night." He mumbled and molded himself against Shai.

"I'll call a lawyer and then I'll surprise you with dinner." I smiled and she nodded.

"You're the best." Was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. I grabbed the laptop and went to sit on the couch. I was researching different lawyers when I finally found one that specialized in the needs of children.

"Hello, is this the office of Brandon Archer?"

"Yes, I'll put you through." A nice sounding woman said.

"Hello this is Mr. Archer."

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight and I'm in need of your assistance."

"What is the problem?"

"I want to adopt my girlfriend's son."

"Does the father know about the child? Is his name on the birth certificate?"

"Yes and yes."

"Does he want to give up his rights?"

"No, he says he'll fight for them."

"That's not a good sign."

"He hits him sometimes."

"Has he ever bruised?"

"Yes."

"You probably have a case with the abuse but you can't adopt that child."

"Why not?" I asked. The only thing in the world that I wanted was to be Samuels's father.

"A judge will not grant you guardianship unless you have been married to his mother for a year."

"Married?"

"Yes so please discuss this with whomever it concerns and call me back when you decide."

"Thank you Sir." I mumbled and threw the phone against the wall.

"Daddy?" Sam asked from the doorway. He was wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked him as he came and sat in my lap. I leaned back so his back was against my chest.

"Yeah, I heard you talking and mommy was taking up too much room." I chuckled when he subtly called her fat.

"You feeling better than before?"

"Yeah, who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to someone that could help me adopt you."

"When can you? I really want you to be my daddy. I don't like other daddy."

"I know but I don't think I'll be able to adopt you…not anytime soon."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"I'd have to marry mommy and we're not ready for that."

"Just marry her for me!" he said quite loudly.

"Shhh…mommy is sleeping."

"I don't care! I just want you to be my daddy." He yelled and started to cry.

"What's going on?" Shailene said as she entered the room.

"Daddy won't adopt me."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want to marry you!" Sam cried and I groaned.

"I'm confused." Shai said as she stood in front of us rubbing her bump.

"It's not possible for me to adopt Sam until we're married for at least a year."

"Oh…"

"Mommy will you marry daddy please!" Sam begged.

"I'm sorry baby but Kendall and I haven't talked about it and we're young so I think for right now… Kendall can't adopt you."

"I hate you mommy!" Sam yelled and ran to his room. I saw Shai sigh and wipe some tears away from her cheeks.

"It's okay Shailene." I comforted as I walked to her and hugged her.

"He's never said that to me and I guess my hormones are out of control." She rambled.

"Do…do you want to get married?" I asked.

"Honestly…not yet." She said and wouldn't look at me.

"Hey Shailene…I'm not ready for it yet either. Eventually if you'd like to but for right now…I'm fine with being your boyfriend and being his non legal father." I smiled and she nodded. I leaned down and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"I'm hungry." She whispered with a small chuckle.

"I'll go cook you some chicken…how does that sound?"

"delicious." She responded as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you go cook."

"Yes master." I joked and headed to the kitchen as she opened the door. I heard her talking and then the door shut.

"Who was it?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Kendall…" she said uneasily. I turned to find someone else in the kitchen standing next to her.

Jett.


	25. Confrontation

"Jett." I turned, shocked to see him standing with his arms around Shai.

"Hey Knight, I thought I'd stop by to see my son."

"He's not yours." I muttered as I put the chicken in the oven.

"According to the law he is." He smirked and sat at the table as Shai came and stood next to me.

"What do you want?" Shailene asked.

"I haven't seen Samuel in a long time and I wanted to have a little….chat with you guys." He said.

"About what?"

"Anything. Congratulations…you look ginormous." Jett commented.

"Thanks." Shai gave a curt nod and I placed a hand on her bump.

"How many months?"

"3 and a half." I told him as Shai nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shailene asked.

"I'd like a soda." He said as Shai went to the fridge, got the drink and gave it to Jett.

"So why are you really here?" I asked.

"My neighbor stopped by earlier. I heard Sam is stupid." Jett said and I wanted to punch him. He's not stupid.

"Mommy?" Sam said where he stood in the front of the kitchen.

"What's up baby?"

"I'm sorry for what I said before. I love you." He said as he ran to Shai and hugged her legs.

"It's okay. You have to understand where we're coming from though."

"Can you pick me up?" he asked as he raised his hands.

"Surely." Shai smiled and placed him on her hip.

"Be careful." I warned and Shai glared.

"I'm pregnant not disabled." She mumbled and that seemed to be her new catchphrase.

"What's he doing here?" Sam asked as he pointed at Jett.

"He wanted to come see you and talk to mommy and daddy." I explained and he nodded and I saw Shai wince as she shifted him on her hip.

"Let me take him." I told her and I gave her a knowing look as she blushed.

"Hey Samuel. How've you been?"

"fine." He whispered against my shirt, not even looking at Jett.

"I heard about your disability. Man that sucks."

"Bad word."

"I want to help you deal with the dyslexia so I've hired a tutor every Wednesday for you. Isn't that awesome?" Jett smiled and Sam looked at me as if asking for permission.

"Uhh…Jett we'll have to see because we're putting him in an afterschool program for art and music." Shailene explained. We had been discussing this because we've recently noticed that Sam was very rhythmic and could draw better than me.

"His education and development are more important than him being able to color inside the lines."

"I like to color." Sam whispered and I smiled at him.

"You're excellent at it."

"Samuel Henry Stetson!" Jett grabbed his attention.

"My last name is Lynch." Sam said strongly, finally looking at Jett.

"Whatever. You need to be smart, not artistic."

"I want to color."

"I don't care. No son of mine will be dumb."

"I'm not dumb." Sam said as his voice quivered.

"Yes you are. You can't read or write without messing up. You need to fix that." Jett said as he sipped his drink.

"Don't talk to my son like that." Shailene said as I felt my shirt get a little moist.

"He's my son too."

"I don't care. You don't care about him and you never have. You don't pay, you don't spend any time with him and you don't do a fucking thing! What kind of father are you? You're not! You never were and you never will be. You fucked up big time. I never want you to be alone with Sam or so help you God I will hunt you down and hurt you." Shailene seethed and I looked shocked.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch."

"Don't you talk to me that way either. I'm superior to you when it comes to Samuel. He is my son; you're just a sperm donor. "

"I resent that."

"It's the fucking truth. Get out of my house, this conversation is over. Expect a call from my lawyer because you owe me a whole lot of money. OW!" Shai yelled and gripped her stomach. I quickly put Sam down and gripped her hands.

"You okay? Do you want to go to the hospital? Should I call an ambulance?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a little cramp and my back is killing me."

"I think you should leave." I told Jett with a glare.

"This isn't over but I came over to drop this off." He threw an envelope down on the table and left the house. I picked up the envelope and gave a small smile.

"$500 bucks." I said and Shai nodded. I heard a sniffle and saw Sam was sitting on the floor crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" Shai asked as she kneeled as best as she could.

"I don't like him and you were scary." He whimpered and wiped some tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby but mommy got angry. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"You used bad words."

"And I feel terrible that you had to hear that. You know not to use those words right?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I really take art classes or music classes next year?"

"Absolutely!" Shailene smiled.

"Can I take both?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"We can't afford that." Shailene told him sadly.

"Yes you can Samuel." I told him and Shai gave a small smile.

"What instrument do you want to play?" Shai asked and Sam placed his hand on his chin to think.

"I want to play…cello."

"Random." Shailene smiled and I nodded.

"You can absolutely play the cello and learn to paint and color. You can do whatever you want." I told him.

"Can I help paint the babies room?" Sam asked.

"That would be very fun." Shailene smiled.

"We have to clean it first but yes you can." I told him and he smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"I love you Daddy and mommy." He said and I helped Dani stand, picked Sam up and initiated a family hug.

"We love you too." Shai said as she linked her fingers with mine and placed it on her bump.

**Hello! Please review and let me know what you think! I chose the cello because i play it=] I need help on deciding what happens next to when you review, tell me what you want to see!**


	26. Painting

**This is a very shitty and pointless chapter. I'm trying to focus on finals now but i feel bad not updating. I hope you like this a little and review! I'm very stuck with what where i'm going with this so LET ME KNOW WhAT TO DO! lol. **

"When is it our turn?" Samuel pouted as we sat in the doctor's office.

"Soon Samuel. Calm down." I told him as I rubbed Shailene's bump.

"I want to paint the babies room today!" Sam shouted and we were shushed by people in the waiting room with us.

"Quiet Sam. If you're good we can paint it today."

"Finally!"

"Shailene Lynch?" The nurse asked and Shailene headed towards the room and I carried Sam.

"I'm gonna' weigh you and ask you a few questions." Shailene nodded and stepped on the scale.

"134."

"Is that good?" I asked.

"She's underweight. She should weigh 15 pounds heavier."

"Shailene." I muttered and she blushed.

"Sorry."

"Have you had morning sickness recently?"

"Nope."

"Have you felt lower back pains?"

"Absolutely!"

"Movement from the babies?"

"Sadly no." Shai said and I sighed. All I wanted was to feel them move.

"Lean back and the doctor will be in momentarily."

"What are they doing?" Samuel asked.

"The doctor is going to come in and check on the babies. We'll get to see them too!" I told him.

"I'm so excited!"

"Hello ya'll. How's everyone doing?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"We're great. Samuel is really excited!"

"I want to see my siblings."

"I'm trying my best." Dr. Matthews said and brought the machine over. "Here's baby 1."

"It looks funny." Sam said.

"It is a boy." Dr. Matthew said.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed and Shai rolled her eyes.

"Here's baby 2."

"It looks better than the other one."

"It's a girl."

"Pretty!" Sam exclaimed and I looked over to see Shai crying.

"Are you happy?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Very."

"Things look good and you should feel movement in a few days. You are back in school so I want you to take it easy on yourself. You're due date is March 3 so I think you should go on maternity leave a week in advance."

"Thank you doctor." I told him and shook his hand. I led my family out and headed towards the car.

"Can we go get paint?" Sam asked.

"What color should we paint it?"

"Sharks!"

"You want sharks?" I asked.

"That's a cute idea! We'll paint half the room blue and the other half a lighter blue and we can put whales and mermaids and sharks around. It can be water theme!"

"Is that feminine enough for my daughter?"

"We can put some Little Mermaid around on her side. I love that idea Sam!" Shailene was absolutely beaming.

"Sounds perfect, let's go get paint." I said and got in the car and headed off to Home Depot.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Sam, don't eat it!" I reprimanded as I dumped some of the paint out into a bucket.

"Mommy can I use my hands?"

"NO!" I said as Shailene said "YES!"

"What?" I asked.

"It could be fun." She said innocently as she put a handprint on the wall.

"Come on daddy!" Samuel said and he started slapping the wall.

"This isn't how you paint properly." I said as I started slapping it too.

"Shut up." Shailene giggled. We spent a few minutes hitting the walls until I picked up a roller and started smoothing out the paint.

"Kendall?" I heard Shailene say.

"What?" I turned to be met by her hand slapping my face lightly so paint got on my cheek.

"You seem blue." She said as I wiped some blue paint from my face.

"Mean." I murmured as I started poking her face with color.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Here" I poked his nose and he scrunched his face up.

"I got an idea." Dani said and ran out and grabbed the camera.

"What?" I asked as she took her shirt off and was left in her sports bra.

"What are you doing mommy?"

"Put some paint on your hands and lightly place one of them on my stomach." She asked as she did it on the middle of her tummy. Sam came up and put it just underneath Shai's. I lightly placed mine next to it and drew a heart.

"Take a picture Ken." I did so and smiled at how it came out.

"Family photo?" Sam asked and I smiled. We took the photo and then Shai took one of just Sam and I.

"I'm gonna' wash my hands." Sam said and ran out of the room.

"He could easily pass for your son. He looks like you." Shai told me as I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. Do you feel any movement?" I questioned.

"Feel." She whispered and I placed my hand down and felt a tiny flutter underneath it.

"Wow." I whispered and let the tears fall without embarrassment.

"That's one of our babies." She whispered.

"Fallyn Elizabeth." I whispered.

"What?"

"Fallyn Elizabeth. Our daughter's name."

"Perfect."

"Mommy!" Sam came running in and we jumped apart.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I picked a name for the baby!"

"We just picked the girls name…" I trailed off.

"Good because I picked out the boy's name."

"How?" I asked.

"I had a dream last night and I saw my siblings and I know their names."

"What is it?"

"Luca Jonathon." He said and I saw Shailene put a hand to her chest.

"That's…" I was speechless.

"Samuel, I love you so much. I think your brother would be honored to have such an awesome name." Shailene told him and Sam's smile was so wide.

"Really?"

"I'm proud of you." I told him as I picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Daddy you're squishing me!" he squeaked and tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Too bad!" I told him and started tickling him.

"Calm down boys. Mommy is hungry; let's go make a pizza together." Shai suggested.

"Can I help spin the dough?"

"Surely." I told him as I carried him down to the kitchen.

"Can we go baby shopping tomorrow?" Shailene asked with puppy eyes and an adorable pout.

"I guess we can." I sighed dramatically.

"You'll love it! Seeing all the clothes and the bibs. The bedding is the worst for me. Plus we have to have an under the water theme."

"I'll bring the credit card." I mumbled as I grabbed the ingredients for the dough. I sat at the table as I watched Sam and Shai make our pizza. Shai constantly had a hand on her bump. She turned and mouthed "I love you" and I smiled and winked at her.

"Love you too."

**Hope you liked it! Review and i hope you like the names i chose!**


	27. Shop Til You Drop

**This is really a filler chapter and you could actually skip it. i hope it's not to terrible. a lot of shopping happens. Please review! **

"Sam, can you please behave?" Shailene asked as we walked up and down the aisle of the baby store.

"I'm bored." He pouted.

"Do you want me to ask Logan to pick you up?" I asked and he nodded. I sent Logan a text and ran my hands along a small pink onesie.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"He's on his way. He says give him 5 minutes."

"Yes!" Sam started jumping up and down, effectively knocking over a display of diapers.

"Samuel." Shailene groaned. She was a little grouchy today.

"It's a good thing we need a lot of diapers." I consoled as I placed 6 packages of diapers in the cart.

"That's really expensive." Shai mumbled.

"I got it baby. My grandma knows about the twins and she's sending extra money now just for them. We have a pretty large budget for their room and necessities alone." I reassured and she nodded as Logan walked through the store.

"Hey bigman! Ready to go to the park?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Love you mommy." Sam said as he waved goodbye. Logan picked him up and gave a wave goodbye as well.

"Let's shop." Shailene said as I headed down the bottles and food aisle.

"What should we get?"

"Bottles, spoons, plates, forks, Sippy cups, microwavable containers, travel containers." She listed and I helped her pick out some stuff.

"This is cute." I said as I grabbed a bib.

"Daddy's rebel." Shai read from the pink bib.

"Fallyn would like that." I pouted as Shailene giggled.

"She will love it. Put it in the cart." She smiled and grabbed a few more bibs.

"What did you do with all of Sam's stuff?"

"I sold it. I needed money." She shrugged as we headed towards the clothing section.

"How many articles of clothing are we buying?" I asked as I started looking at pink dresses.

"I don't know. However many we feel is necessary and whenever you can stop." She smirked as I placed a dress in the cart. We shopped in the clothing section for about a half an hour before I found the cutest plaid shirt for Luca.

"What do you think of this?" I asked as I turned to see Shailene holding her stomach and leaning against a rack of clothing. "Are you okay?" I asked as I rushed over to her.

"Yeah, I'm really tired right now. My feet hurt too. Can we find a place to sit?" I asked as I helped her towards the relaxation area the store had set up. "Sit here and I'll go pick up some stuff to baby proof the house with and some random little toys. I'll come back to get you so we can look at cribs and bedding."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"Call me if you need me." I told her and headed off towards the toy area. I scanned the area and picked up two sets of play car keys and some stuffed animals. I picked out some sharks and whales. I smirked when I saw a mermaid and placed that in the cart. I had to admit, shopping for my children was really fun. I figured it was time to head back to Daniella and smiled when I saw her rubbing her bump.

"Hey you, ready to look at cribs?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Can we get ice cream later?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Cravings?"

"Ugh! Ya, it sucks." She pouted as she held my hand and led me to the cribs.

"Do we want white, black or brown?" I asked.

"What would work with an underwater theme?"

"Uh… black?" I questioned.

"I think that would be cool. How about this one?" she pointed to one where it could be converted to a crib more fit to a toddler when necessary.

"It's perfect for both Luca and Fallyn. Now bedding…do we want them to have the same or different but similar?" I asked.

"Different but similar." She nodded.

"I like this one for Luca." I showed her bedding set that was light and dark blue. It looked like water.

"I like this one for Fallyn." She told me as she showed me the light blue and white bedding.

"It's perfect baby." I kissed her cheek and placed it in our full cart.

"We just need a rocking chair and a changing table and we should be fine. I have an extra dresser for their clothes in the guest room already." She told me as we headed towards the changing tables.

"We need a stroller and two car seats also. We need a play pen and two bounce seats for the living room and two high chairs." I told her as she blushed.

"It's the pregnancy brain; I'm forgetful." She defended as we arrived in the changing table section.

"It's okay. I'm gonna' get another cart." I told her as I brought our full cart to the front and explained to the worker that I needed another one and I asked him if he could watch it for me. I headed back to Shailene who was smiling next to a black changing table.

"Is that the one you want?" I asked as she nodded. It had storage underneath, a place for the baby powder on the top and an easy cleaning surface.

"It's perfect." She smiled and I grabbed a ticket that I would have to bring up to the front when we went to pay.

"It's a good idea I brought the truck." I commented and she playfully glared.

"Off to rocking chairs." We picked up a black one. We also picked up two matching car seats, two bounce seats that could sit in the living room, two matching high chairs and a stroller that could hold both babies.

"Ready to pay?" I asked as I started loading the register with stuff and handed the cashier the tickets for all our big items.

"Maybe we bought too much." Shailene said. I could tell she was embarrassed that she bought so much.

"Don't worry about the price." I consoled as the cashier totaled us up.

"Your cost today is $5,562." The cashier said and I heard Shai gasp.

"Here's my card." I handed the cashier my credit card and squeezed Shai's hand.

"I'm sorry." Shailene whispered as she wiped some tears away.

"Don't worry babygirl. We needed this stuff and you deserve it."

"I wish I had friends from school…they could have thrown a baby shower or something."

"It's fine. Logan said he'd pay for the car seats so that's good."

"He's so nice." She commented.

"Here's your receipt. Would you like to sign up for a credit card to our stores?"

"That sounds like a great idea." I told the lady as I filled out the forms.

"We'll get someone to help you load up your car. Pull your car up to the front."

"I'll be back baby." I kissed Shailene's cheek and pulled up the truck. I saw the one male worker touching her bump. I felt very…possessive.

"Hey baby, get in the car. You look tired." I told her as I helped her up into the truck. "How are my babies doing?" I asked as I leaned down and kissed her bump.

"What are you doing Kendall?"

"I just love our babies." I told her as I glared at the man loading the truck.

"You're a jerk." She criticized as she caught on to what I was doing.

"Tough luck man. Can I do anything else for you?" the worker asked with a smirk.

"leave." I grumbled as I hopped in the car. "listen, Shai…"

"I don't want to hear it." She told me.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't like that he was touching our babies' home. I'm possessive. I just don't want anything bad to happen, especially after Finley." I told her.

"I understand but you overreacted." She told me as I bowed my head.

"You can make it up to me by getting me ice cream." She consoled me as she reached for my hand.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled as my phone rang.

"Hello Logan…shit…which one? We'll be there in a few. No, I'm not mad. Bye." I said as I quickly started the car and drove onto the highway.

"What's wrong?" Shai asked.

"Sam's hurt. He's in the hospital."


	28. Men Have Mohawks

**I think this is a really cute chapter. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters because I'm getting writers block. Please vote in my new Poll deciding my next story!**

"Get me to Sam right now." Shailene muttered darkly.

"It's okay Shai; he just has a broken arm. He fell off the swing and Logan took him right to the hospital."

"I don't care. That is my baby and I need him so take me to him or so help you God…" she trailed off.

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Logan has a lot of explaining to do."

"It's not his fault. Just stay calm and don't upset the babies."

"They're fine." She whispered.

"Hey…we forgot binkies and shoes and other little shit for them." I said trying to change the subject.

"You can go and get them later but right now I need my son."

"bossy." I muttered as she slapped me.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Samuel Lynch?" Shailene panted as she stood at the nurses' desk.

"Room 365."

"thanks." She said and she was off and waddling to the room.

"Slow down Shailene, you're going to get hurt."

"Sam!" Shai cried as she ran over and hugged him tight. She placed many kisses all over his face.

"Eww! Mommy stop!" Sam giggled.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine mommy. Logan let me get the cool green cast." He raised his arm and I smiled.

"Looks cool Bigman." I commented.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I turned my back for 2 seconds and next thing you know he's crying."

"It's fine Logan." I patted his back and Shai glared.

"You will not watch our twins." She muttered.

"Be reasonable babygirl." I told her and she sighed.

"Fine… I just…he's my baby boy and he's injured."

"I'm fine mommy. Can we leave now?"

"Sure thing." I told him and carried him out of the hospital.

"I'm really sorry Shailene. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's fine, I'm just overreacting."

"I'll take you guys out to dinner, my treat."

"Logan thanks but no thanks. You can help me set up the nursery later."

"Can I get a haircut?" Sam asked randomly.

"Sure but can you drop me home Kendall? I need a nap."

"We'll head home, put all the baby stuff in the nursery, get a haircut, bring home food and then we'll spend the night putting the nursery together." I proposed.

"Sounds perfect." Shailene said as she buckled Sam in.

"Meet us at the house." I told Logan as I started the car.

_**.LINEBREAK,**_

"Your hair looks wicked cool." I told Sam as he sucked on his lollipop. Logan was chuckling in the passenger seat.

"Will mommy like it?" he asked.

"We'll see. Let's go get some Chinese for her."

"Can I help with the babies' room?"

"Sure, you can help Logan and I build the cribs and such. You can wear a tool belt if you'd like." I told him.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed as we pulled into the parking lot.

"You stay in the car with Logan, I'll be back soon."

"Love you daddy!"

"Love you buddy, love you Logan." I joked.

"Love you too Kendall. Can you get me something special?" he asked with a pout.

"Shove it Mitchell."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Introducing Samuel Knight!" I called out and Shai rolled her eyes at the change in his name.

"Do I look cute mommy?"

"Oh…wow…you look…good. Can you go pick up your toys in your room please?"

"Be back soon." He said and scampered off.

"YOU GAVE MY SON A MOHAWK!" Shailene shrieked.

"It was his idea." I defended.

"Logan…" she seethed.

"It was Kendall's idea. Sam just wanted it shorter." He sputtered out. I slapped him in the arm and pushed him on the couch.

"Quiet you." I muttered.

"How could you do that to my son? His curly hair was adorable! Now we have to spike it every morning because a curly Mohawk will look like a squirrel."

"He looks great."

"Sam, get down here!" Shailene said.

"What?" he sighed.

"You look adorable and I'm sorry for not telling you that right away."

"It's okay. Can we eat Chinese now?" he whined.

"Please Kenny…. Feed your children." Shailene joked.

"Onward to the kitchen everyone."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Put the screw in bar 11 and connect to screw 15." Logan read from the instructions. Shai was sorting clothes and putting them in dresser.

"This is hard." Sam pouted.

"We can do this…we are men." I said and I heard Shai snort.

"That's what you think." She murmured with a smirk.

"We are mommy! I'm a man cuz' I have a mohawk!" Sam commented as he flexed his arms.

"Two tickets to the gun show please!" I joked and Shai laughed.

"Make sure it's sturdy. Our babies are going to be sleeping there."

"They will be." I said and started putting the crib together.

"Where does this go?" Logan asked.

"Slot 24." Shailene said with a smile and sure enough, that's where it went.

"Don't comment." I told her as she giggled. An hour later everything that needed to be built was built and we all were sorting clothes and setting up the room.

"Finished Fallyn's crib." I said as I saw Shai sitting in the rocking chair.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Go lay down."

"Not until we're done."

"Don't push yourself."

"I kn…OW!" Shailene grabbed her stomach and I was kneeling next to her in an instant.

"What's the matter?"

"Feel." She whispered and grabbed my hand. I felt small thumps against my hand.

"Those are our babies." I whispered and I didn't care that I was crying.

"I'm so excited." She whispered and kissed me.

"Logan, Sam come feel!" I said and they came running over and touched her tummy.

"What is that?" Sam asked fearfully.

"That's your siblings."

"Cool!" he exclaimed and placed his head on Shai's stomach.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of this." Logan thanked us.

"No problem. Thanks for helping us." Shailene said and placed a kiss to his forehead. She acted like a mother to Logan.

"Well, it's a school night. Sam go head to bed, Logan you can crash on the couch." I said.

"Thank you!" he smiled and headed to the living room.

"Love you mommy. Love you daddy. Love you Fallyn and Luca." Sam kissed Shai and I then her stomach.

"Sweet boy." Shai complimented.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Here's a note out of gym and don't forget to sit out at recess too." Shailene told Sam as she packed his and my lunch.

"Can't I play recess and skip gym?" Sam asked with a pout.

"Sorry kiddo. You're out of commission for about 6 weeks." I told him and he started mumbling under his breath.

"Go brush and get your shoes on." Shailene told him as he ran off.

"Come here." I told her and she sat on my lap.

"I'm so tired." She said against my shoulder.

"Only 3 more months."

"Ugh." She groaned.

"You look stunning today." I complimented. She wore one of my sweatshirts and a pair of sweat pants.

"I look like a hobo."

"But you're my hobo."

"Let's go!" Sam yelled from the living room.

"Let's go Shai." I helped her out of my lap and she groaned.

"Can I go on maternity leave yet?" she asked. I shook my head no and headed to the car to drop Sam off and head to school.

_**.LINEREAK.**_

I was holding Dani's hand in homeroom talking to Logan, James and Carlos waiting for the bell to ring.

"You whore! How could you let this happen?" Jett came running in and slapped Shai across the face.

"What the fuck Stetson?" Logan demanded as Shai buried herself in my arms.

"I'm livid that Sam's arm broke. You better hire damn good lawyers because I'm fighting for full custody."


	29. I'm Scared

**I hope you guys like it! please review and let me know what you want to see because if you don't this story will end sooner. I do realize that sometimes i get the names messed up (shai vs Dani) and i'm sorry about that. If you haven't voted in the poll, please do! It's in my profile! Hope you enjoy this!**

"We have to go pick up Sam." Shailene sobbed into my chest as I held her close in the hallway.

"You stay here and I'll go pick him up. You can't afford to miss any school. I'll call a lawyer also. Everything will be okay." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"I wanna' go with you. I need to see him." She sobbed and I felt the babies kicking wildly.

"Shhh…sweetheart. Calm down, the babies are going insane." I commented as I rubbed her bump. "I'll go get Sam and I'll color with him and keep him calm. Don't worry."

"Thanks, I'm just concerned. What if Jett wins?"

"He won't. I won't let that happen."

"I love you."

"Love you too, now get to class. I'll see you when you get home." I kissed her and rubbed her bump once more and watched her head to class. I saw Jett start walking behind her and he shot a smirk back to me.

"dick." I whispered as I headed to my car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I'm here to pick up Samuel Lynch." I told the secretary at his school.

"One moment." Ms. Torell said. "He'll be down in a moment."

"Thank you."

"Why do you need to take him out of class?"

"Personal reasons." I told her as I saw Sam running down the hall, Spiderman backpack on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" he yelled as he jumped into my arms. I squeezed him tight and kissed his temple." What's going on?" he asked.

"I missed you so much that I needed to take you out of class, go to lunch then head home and wait for mommy." I explained as I carried him to my truck.

"Can we go to the diner?" he asked as I buckled him into his booster seat.

"Anything you want."

"Everyone signed my cast today. I told them not to sign where you, mommy and Uncle Logan signed." He stated proudly as I drove towards the diner.

"I'm honored. How was school?"

"It was hard. The teacher made me read a book in front of the class then yelled at me when I couldn't do it! It was really bad. All the words were messed up."

"She made you read in front of the class? Did she help you?"

"No. she yelled every time I stopped to sound out the words." He pouted and I could see him fighting back tears.

"It's okay Sam." I told him as I parked and unbuckled him. "I'm going to help you read and I'll talk to her about what she did." I held his hand as we walked into the diner and were seated.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress, Jenny, asked.

"Can I get a coke and can he get a small sprite please?"

"Be right back." She winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Can I get chicken?" he asked and I nodded.

"We can even get some cake afterwards." I told him and he nodded excitedly.

"Will you help me with my homework later?"

"Yeah but mommy and I have some important phone calls to make."

"Like what?"

"Well…Jett wants to take you away from us. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I don't want to go with him." He whimpered as Jenny returned.

"What would you like?"

"Chicken and a burger." I told her as I got up and sat next to him.

"What's wrong fella?" she asked and Sam just buried his head in my chest.

"He's fine. You can go put our order in."

"hmph." She sighed.

"Everything will be fine. Mommy and I will not let him take you. We need you here with us." I told him as he nodded.

"Where's mommy again?"

"She's at school. She wanted to come with us but she can't miss school. She'll be missing a lot of school when your siblings are born."

"Can I babysit them when you and mommy go out?"

"We'll see. You're a bit too young."

"Here you go you, handsome men." Jenny smiled and Sam immediately started to dig in.

"thanks." I told her and she blew a kiss and walked away. My phone started ringing just as I was about to bite into my burger.

"Hello?"

"How is he?" Shai's voice rang out.

"He's fine. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"We're fine. I'll see you in a few hours. Now get back to class." I smirked.

"Love you." She mumbled.

"Love you too." I began eating and Sam and I made small talk. We ate cake and Jenny left her number on the check.

"Call me sometime."

"I can't. I got a girlfriend and twins on the way and a son." I told her and walked away before she could respond. Sam paid the cashier and he buckled himself in the car.

"I'm a big boy." He smiled and I gave him a thumbs up.

"I got to make some phone calls when I get home so you can paint if you want."

"In the living room?"

"No, in the playroom. Mommy would be upset if you ruined her couches."

"True…she grounded me once when I got brownie mix on the carpet." He told me and I chuckled.

"We can do homework afterwards."

"Thanks daddy." He jumped into my arms when I stepped out of the car and I carried him to the front door, unlocked the door and put him down so he could grab his art stuff.

"Lay papers down before you start." I warned as I grabbed the phone. I called Mr. Archer.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. I've called before."

"Ah yes. I remember you. What can I do for you?"

"Well, the biological father wants to take away custody from the biological mother and we don't want that."

"Why does he want to do this?"

"He's upset that his son has a broken arm." I explained.

"How did he break his arm?"

"He fell at the park."

"Then there's no problem. I'll help you. Call me when there are formal charges in place and I will make sure we win."

"Thank you."

"Talk to you soon."

"Same to you." I told him as I hung up.

"SAMUEL!" Shai screamed as she came in and dropped her books.

"Mommy!" Sam yelled as he ran in and hugged her legs.

"Hey baby! Mommy missed you." Shai smiled and picked him up.

"Be careful." I warned.

"I missed you too. Daddy and I had lunch together."

"Good, Are you painting?" she asked as she wiped some paint off his nose.

"I'm making something for the babies."

"They will love it. Can I put you down? Mommy's back hurts."

"Sorry." He said and kissed her bump once his feet were back on the floor.

"It's no problem. Go back to painting." He scampered off as Shai came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey babe." She whispered.

"I got a lawyer and he says we have nothing to worry about."

"Good, I'm just scared. That's my baby."  
>"He's mine too." I kissed her cheek and rubbed her bump just hoping that the second person I loved the most wouldn't be taken away from me.<p> 


	30. I'm Not Good Enough

This is a very shitty chapter and I apologize. I have a killer headache right now. I lost like all my inspiration for this story so yeah. This story will be done soon. I just finished school yesterday but I have finals but then updating will be consistent. Maybe more than one post a day =] . Please review!

"Sam stop!" I heard Shai yell.

"NO! I WANT TO PLAY!" Sam yelled back. I was trying to balance the check book and pick up the house at the same time because the lawyer was coming over.

"SAM! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"NO!"

"That is enough! Sam, listen to your mother! Go to your room and no dessert for you."

"Daddy!" he yelled.

"No. Zip your lip and head to your room. Someone important is coming over and you need to behave or spend the next 2 hours in your room. You decide."

"I'll be good." He sighed.

"Good choice, now go to your room and we'll call you down when we need you." I watched him mumble as he went to his room and I turned towards Shai who was holding her bump.

"Why won't he behave?" she sighed.

"I don't know. He's like a devil child right now."

"I kn-OW!" she gripped her stomach and I was next to her immediately.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I was having a contraction. I've been having little cramps."

"Should we go the hospital? You're only 7 months. You're too early."

"I know, don't worry. It's probably Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"I thought we already picked names…" I trailed off confused.

"No, Braxton-Hicks are false labor contractions."

"Oh…okay. Sorry I didn't know that."

"It's fine. When's Mr. Archer coming?"

"About ten minutes."

"I'm so nervous."

"Everything will work out how it should. We'll be okay." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me.

"I feel bad for yelling at him."

"He deserved it. He was being disrespectful."

"Maybe I should go help him read a story or something."

"Later tonight. I promised him I would help him with his homework."

"Ow." She whimpered and I just leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Just peachy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Want me to cancel?"

"No, I'm fine. "

"Promise me you'll tell me if it gets worse."

"I promise."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm sorry about before and I know I have to be in my room but I'm hungry." Sam complained.

"Come down here and I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thank you!" Sam squealed as he ran down the stairs.

"Do you want one?" Shai asked me and I nodded.

"Please." We headed into the kitchen and Shai made 3 sandwiches. I was in the middle of eating it when the doorbell rang.

"Best behavior Sam." I warned as I let Mr. Archer in.

"Hello, you must be Kendall." Mr. Archer shook my hand and I nodded.

"This is Shailene and this is Samuel." I told him as I brought him to the kitchen.

"Hello, sorry but we were hungry." Shailene apologized.

"It's quite alright. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam!" Sam smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Cool cast." He commented and Sam nodded.

"So what do we have to do?" I asked as I resumed eating.

"Well I just need to ask you a few questions. I just got the paperwork from Jett's lawyers and he wants full custody. He claims that he is not properly cared for, that Kendall is abusive and that Shailene is an unfit mother."

"That's so not true!" Shailene exclaimed and I squeezed her hand.

"I'm just going to ask you some questions and hopefully this case doesn't have to go in front of a judge."

"I just want what's easiest on both Shailene and Sam."

"Okay, Sam, can I ask you some questions?" Sam just nodded and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Come here." I said and I pulled him into my lap.

"Okay, how did you break your arm?"

"I fell at the playground."

"Who were you with?"

"Uncle Logan."

"Do your parents give you 3 meals a day?"

"Yeah."

"Have they ever not fed you?"

"One time mommy forgot to feed me. She was very upset about Finley."

"Who's Finley?"

"She was my sister but she died while she was in mommy's tummy."

"Oh that's sad. How did your mommy react to that?"

"She cried a lot and she moped around for a bit but she's better now."

"That's good." Mr. Archer said as he jotted down some notes and I noticed Shai wiping some tears.

"You okay?" I mouthed and she just nodded.

"So Kendall, have you ever hurt Sam?"

"Never. I've never laid a hand on him. Jett has though."

"Is that true? Sam, has Kendall ever touched you?"

"Daddy only hugs me and kisses me but sometimes he tickles me and I laugh."

"Has Jett ever touched you?"

"I broke a vase at his house and he hit my butt. I talked back and he hit me on my back."

"How many times has he hit you?"

"I don't remember." He said and he looked up at me. I tickled his sides a bit and he giggled.

"Shailene, what was your place of work last year? Jett says it's important to this case."

"I worked at a strip club." She whispered and I was shocked she said it in front of Sam.

"Okay, how many men do you think you had sex with?"

"Too many to remember them all."

"Is that how you met Kendall?"

"Kendall and I met at school."

"How did you meet Jett?"

"At the club. He was one of my customers that I took into a backroom."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I found out about a month after sleeping with Jett."

"Okay, this was good. I'm going to work something up and contact Jett's lawyers and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you." Shailene said as she shook his hand.

"Goodbye." He glanced at me as he exited.

"I have a question." Sam said and we looked at him.

"What's a strip club?"

"Fuck." Shailene cursed under her breath.

"Uh…well you see."

"Sam, mommy did a bad thing before and a little bit after you were born. A strip club is a place where a woman does stuff for money. You will never go to one and you are to never tell anyone that mommy worked at one. Are we clear?" Shailene told him sternly.

"Yes mommy. Daddy can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure, go get it." I watched him run out of the room and Shailene put her head in her hands.

"I'm proud of you."

"I never wanted to tell him."

"He'd find out eventually."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to lie down. I don't feel too well."

"Call me if you need me."

"I have English homework and I need help with my spelling."

"Okay, how about you read the directions on this paper for me."

"Wr-Write the fol-lowing senten-ces on the botted lines." He looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Write the following sentences on the dotted lines but you were close."

"I'm not good enough." I heard him mutter and I looked at him in shock.

"You're more than good enough."

"No I'm not. Mommy doesn't play with me anymore, you're too busy with her and my class hates me. No one talks to me. I sit by myself at snack and lunch time and I play at recess by myself." He told me and started to cry.

"It's okay, I'm gonna' go to your school tomorrow and we can let the principal know and see what we can do to fix it." I told him as he continued to cry into my chest. I felt like a really bad dad right then.


	31. Principal and a Judge

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been taking finals and making up for the lack of sleep lol. I hope you like this chapter and this story is almost over too! =[ If you haven't taken my poll please do because there is a tie! follow me on tumblr if you haven't either. EVerything is in my profile! Please review!**

"I'm here to speak to Principal Benson."

"Name please?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Take a seat." The secretary told me and I pulled Sam into my lap as we waited.

"You doing okay bud?"

"What if they can't help? What if I never have any friends?" Sam whispered and I squeezed his sides.

"You have me and I'm your friend."

"You're my daddy." Sam told me and I smiled.

"Yeah but I can be a friend too. Plus, you have friends from other districts. Everything will work out."

"Mr. Knight, the principal is ready to see you now." I nodded and held Sam's hand as we walked into the office. I sat Sam down into a seat and shook Mrs. Benson's hand.

"Hi, I hear there are some problems regarding Sam."

"Yeah, a few things. His teacher is very mean to him. He has dyslexia and we're trying to get him help but the teacher forced him to read in front of the class and didn't help him. She also yelled at him when he couldn't pronounce some words. She also goes against what Shailene and I want. We don't want to have communication with his biological father, Jett, who is Mrs. Wagner's neighbor. She decided to tell him all about Sam. More problems have arisen from that."

"What else?"

"Sam's classmates have been really mean to him lately. They make fun of him."

"Well, I think it would be best if we moved him to Mrs. Huggins class. She has a small class so she can focus on individual students. Her class is small and very friendly. I think that would be best for Sam."

"Does that sound good?" I asked Sam and he nodded.

"What if they still don't like me?"

"They will, don't worry. You'll see tomorrow." I told him.

"How is Shailene? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's good. She's very tired. She hates being pregnant right now."

"How much longer?"

"About 3 months, probably less." I told her and she smiled.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Samuel, we're going to get an aid for you so he can spend some time in class with you. He can help you read and make friends"

"Will he be nice?"

"He's my son, I know he's nice." She explained and I nodded gratefully.

"We have the court case in about an hour and I was wondering if you could excuse Sam's behavior for the next few days. "

"I understand and I'll alert his new teacher. Good luck today."

"Thank you." I smiled at her as I picked Sam up and headed towards the door.

"One question- what should I put down for Sam's name?" she asked with a smirk.

"Samuel Knight." I smiled and headed out to the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"We are here to decide the custody of Samuel Henry Lynch." Judge Locke stated and I squeezed Shai's hand. Sam was sitting in the chair next to me and he looked petrified.

"I'd like to call Samuel to the stand." Jett's lawyer, Mr. Asher, demanded.

"Good luck buddy. I love you no matter what happens." I told him as he walked up to the stand and sat. He looked at us and I gave a small wave.

"Okay, so Sam, who's your daddy?"

"Daddy." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Name please."

"Kendall."

"That's not true. Your real daddy is Jett."

"Yeah but I want Kendall as my real daddy."

"No one cares. What does mommy do for a job?"

"She takes care of me and takes care of her belly. My brother and sister are in there."

"How does she make money?"

"Daddy gives her money."

"So your mommy takes money from Kendall?"

"Yes?" he stated confused.

"Did your mommy strip for men?"

"She explained to me the other day. She said I should never go to wear she worked."

"Did your mommy ever bring clients home?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love Kendall?"

"I love him very much."

"Has he ever touched you?"

"I'm confused." And I could see that he was getting upset.

"Has he ever touched you in your no-no zone?" the lawyer asked and I almost laughed. Really? No-no zone! I would never do that.

"No." he said confidently.

"Can you read this for me?" the lawyer handed him something that he had written in class.

"I have trouble reading." Sam said and I could tell that he was afraid of embarrassing himself.

"Try your best." Mr. Archer spoke up from where he was sitting next to us.

"My m-mommy is the d-est…best in the worl-b…world! My baddy..uh…daddy is Kendall. He makes me l-laugh. J-Jett is my d-daddy also. I bo-don't see Jett too m-much."

"Thank you. Clearly Shailene is keeping Jett from seeing his son. Kendall has tainted their family dynamic and that cannot be tolerated. "His lawyer sat down as the judge began talking to Sam.

"How are you doing Sam?"

"My arm hurts a little and I want a juice box." He smiled and I chuckled.

"I'm sure your mommy brought a drink for you. So, do you know what this case is going to decide?"

"It's gonna' decide who I live with."

"I have to decide what happens so I have a few questions for you. Is that okay?"

"Yup."

"Has somebody ever hit you?"

"Jett. I didn't eat my vegetables and he got angry. He hit me more than once though."

"Did it hurt?"

"I got a few bruises."

"Does Jett give you guys' money?"

"Sometimes."

"This is the last question then you can get a juice box. Who do you want to live with?" Sam looked at Jett and Jett gave a small wave. Then he looked at us and I smiled at him and Shai blew a kiss. I was praying that he would say me and Shai.

"With daddy."

"What's daddy's name?"

"Kendall!" he smiled and jumped off of his seat and ran into my arms. I picked up him and squeezed him tight.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered to him as Shai pulled a drink from her bag.

"I have decided that in the case of Samuel Lynch that he stays with his mother, Shailene and her boyfriend Kendall. I see that you have petitioned for a name change and I'm going to allow that his name be changed but you must allow Jett visitation rights at least once a week. I do, however, recommend someone always be with Jett when he's with Sam. Jett you have to pay $400.00 dollars a week in child support. This case is dismissed." The judge smile at us and Sam waved goodbye.

"I'll call you later this week to set something up." Shai told Jett and he just scoffed.

"I'm so proud of you. How about we go to the diner and get some dinner?" I asked Sam and he nodded.

"When can I get my cast off? It's annoying."

"In about a month. Right before mommy has her babies, I promise. You can start art classes and cello lessons then. "

"Cool." He said as he buckled himself in. I helped Shai into the car and I started to drive.

"You feel okay?" I asked.

"Braxton Hicks contractions. They suck." She told me and I nodded.

"Let me know if you want to go to the hospital."

"We have a doctor's appointment next week; I'll ask him about it then."

"Okay. We're here. Unbuckle Sam." I asked him.

"Can I get chicken?" he asked.

"You can get whatever you want. You did amazing today."

"I couldn't read though."

"It was better than normal. You're getting better with dealing with it. You never gave up." I commended him as we were seated at a booth.

"You made me so proud of you today. I love you so much." Shailene told him.

"Are Fallyn and Luca proud?"

"Very! They've been kicking up a storm lately. "Shailene smiled and I put a hand on her bump. We ordered and our food came. We laughed and shared food.

"This was fun." Shailene commented.

"Soon we won't be able to go out as much."

"Yeah but Logan will be there to help so I'm sure we can get a night or two just for us." she said.

"True, we have to spend time with Sam." I reached across the table and poked his nose.

"Yay!" he squealed.

"If you feel like we're not spending enough time with you, you have to let us know." I warned him.

"I know. I understand that the babies will take a lot of your time when they're born. Plus, I'm a big boy and we do things alone now."

"Do you now?" Shailene asked. Sam nodded and I chuckled.

"Mommy, my tooth is all wiggly."

"Aw! You're growing up. When it falls out, put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will put some money in exchange for your tooth."

"That's awesome!" he said with wide eyes. I nodded and I could tell Shai was overwhelmed with the fact that her son was growing up.

"Don't worry, he's still your little boy."

"I know but I remember him teething and now he's losing them."

"I have a question." Sam raised his hand and I nodded, silently encouraging him to continue.

"Am I a Knight now?"

"You were a Knight the moment I saw you."


	32. Life and a Question

**2 month time skip. **

"Kendall…please wake up." Shailene said. I groaned and rolled over.

"Whatever you want can wait, I'm tired."

"This can't wait."

"What? Do you want me to get you the crackers you've been craving or do you want ice cream?" I muttered against my pillow.

"My water broke." She whispered and I immediately woke and sat up.

"Seriously?" I asked. I was really excited and nervous.

"I'm pretty sure. That or I peed myself."

"I wouldn't be shocked." I muttered and she slapped my shoulder.

"Hey! Be nice. I'm in labor here. You try having two watermelons sitting on your bladder!" she giggled and I reached out and rubbed her bump.

"Have you been timing the contractions?" I asked.

"How do you know to do that?"

"I read a book or two during study hall." I told her. I was slightly embarrassed.

"They're 9 minutes apart. Can you call Logan and get the bag? I'm gonna' sit here and wait for you." She told me as she squeezed my wrist through a contraction.

"You're okay. I'm right here baby." I whispered as she nodded.

"Don't touch me. Just go get everything ready." She told me and I was slightly upset. What if she didn't let me witness them being born? What if she didn't need me in the delivery room? I ran out of the room and called Logan.

"Dude, she's in labor and I need to you come watch Sam."

"It's 2:30 in the morning and you expect me to roll out of bed just so you can do what you need."

"Pretty much."

"Okay. Be there in 5." I hung up and grabbed the bag from the twins' room. I grabbed two extra onesies and went back in to bedroom to see Shai gripping the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to get up and move towards the car but halfway there I had a contraction." She explained and I just stood there.

"You go towards the car, keys are on the counter, let Logan in when he gets here and I'm gonna' explain to Sam what's going on." I kissed her forehead and helped her down the stairs.

"Sam?" I gently shook him awake and he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Daddy, what's the matter?"

"Mommy is going to go have your siblings so I'm gonna' be gone for a few hours. Logan is gonna' be here and when Fallyn and Luca are born, he'll bring you to the hospital to visit okay?"

"Night." He nodded and rolled over. I patted his head and descended down the stairs as Logan entered.

"You may want to hurry, she looks like she's in pain." He said as he pointed towards the driveway.

"Thank you, I'll call you when something happens."

"Good luck, daddy." Logan smiled and I waved as I ran out to the car. I sped off towards the hospital and noticed Shai gripping the car door.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she took a deep breath.

"Give me your hand." I gave her my hand and she squeezed it tight. I rubbed my thumb in gentle circles on her hand.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you?"

"You know that when I was in labor with Sam…no one was there for me. I didn't have anyone to help me through the pain. I guess I'm just used to being alone." She shrugged as I parked the car in the hospital parking lot. I got out of the car and ran around to help her out. I held her hand and put a hand on the small of her back and helped her inside.

"You don't need to be alone anymore." I whispered as I kissed the side of her face and walked up to the nurses' desk.

"My girlfriend is in labor, can we get her in a room?" I asked as Shai nodded rapidly.

"Nurse, grab a wheel chair." A guy came up and Shai sat down. I followed behind, never disconnecting my fingers with Shai's. They got her set up in a bed and hooked up to a monitor. They hooked up an IV and gave Shailene oxygen through two small tubes connected to her nose.

"I'm Nurse Beth and I'll be the nurse taking care of you and your bundle of joy!"

"Bundles." I corrected.

"My apologies. I'll go call your doctor and he'll come check you!" she said quite perkily as she exited. I pulled a chair up next to Shai and kissed her hand.

"You doing okay?"

"This is worse than when I had Sam."

"Well you're having twins; it was bound to be worse."

"Not helping." She gave a small smile and I nodded.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay? You've never had to deal with this before."

"I'm scared but I'm okay but…uh…what's with the oxygen?"

"Awe baby, are you scared?"

"I just…don't like seeing you hooked up to it."

"It's okay Kendall. Sometimes the contractions are so intense that it hurts to breath. When I was in labor with Sam, I almost had an asthma attack in the middle of it. The oxygen is only precautionary." She explained as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment. Thanks for being so supportive."

"It's my job as a father."

"How does it feel? I mean, I know you consider Sam your son, but these are your biological children."

"I'm so fucking excited." I exclaimed and she chuckled as she squeezed my hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she moaned.

"Are you going to do this naturally or with an epidural?"

"Naturally, I did it that way with Sam and I fully intend to do it that way this time too." She explained as Dr. Matthews entered.

"Hello guys! You guys excited?" he asked as he put gloves on.

"Very." Shai responded.

"I'm just going to check you and then we'll see what we have to do." He explained as he checked how dilated Shailene was. "You're about 5 centimeters so only a little bit more. I have to check another patient but I'll be back. Do you want an epidural?"

"No thanks."

"Natural birth, I like when mothers decide to do that. I'll be back soon." He smiled and exited the room.

"Grab my hand." Shailene breathed out and I immediately grabbed her hand. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'm proud of you. You can do this. I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Can you help me sit up a bit? My back hurts."

"Absolutely." I helped her scoot forward a bit and I put a hand on her lower back.

"It hurts so much right there." She complained and I added some pressure from my hand.

"Does this feel alright?"

"Just talk to me. I don't care what you say, just talk."

"I can't wait to see Fallyn and Luca. I hope Fallyn is a mini you with big green eyes and curly brown hair. I hope she has your nose because yours is cute as a button. Luca is going to be a ladies man with his ruggedly handsome features that he inherited from his father." I gave a smirk and she started laughing. Her grip loosened and I smiled.

"I'm sorry for what's to come. I'll be quite scary."

"Whatever you need to do to ease the pain, do it. Yell at me, curse at me, break my hand, whatever, just make sure you and the babies are okay."

"You're the best."

"Yeah, so uh…is the oxygen working?"

"Obviously because I'm still breathing. I'm perfectly fine Kendall. You look a little pale." She commented as she lay back down.

"I just…you know…yeah." I sputtered.

"That was clear…wait… oh God Kenny… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just nervous."

"I'm sorry about your mom and sister but I'm gonna' be fine. These babies are going to be fine and nothing will go wrong. Trust me."

"I do but I thought everything was fine with my mom when she was in labor but it wasn't."

"You have to trust me, just have faith."

"I love you."

"Love you too." she smiled as she gripped her stomach. "Get the doctor, get the doctor, get the fucking doctor." She demanded and I instantly ran out the door, bumping into Dr. Matthews.

"Hello Kendall, I was just coming to check on Shailene."

"Good, cuz she is demanding to see you." I told him as I reentered. I saw Shai squirming on the bed gripping the sheets. She was all sweaty and she was crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I walked up to her and she immediately grabbed my hand.

"I need to push. These babies are coming now." She was crying and I tried to calm her but it wasn't working.

"Well, you are 10 centimeters. Let me call some nurses and I'll be back to get this party started." He joked and Shailene glared at his back as he exited.

"Can I take a picture of this?" I asked as I pulled the camera out of the diaper bag.

"I look like shit, I'm about to give birth and you expect me to put a smile on my face just so you can get a picture? Are you stupid?"

"You had a lot of pictures of you when you were giving birth to Sam and I want the babies to have the same."

"Fine. Make it quick." She said as I held the camera to my eye.

"Say cheese." I joked and she gave a small smile before she let out a groan.

"Give me your damn hand back." She yelled and I immediately did so.

"Well…here we go." Dr. Matthews said as he entered. He helped put Shailene's legs up into the stirrups and placed a blanket it over them. "You're gonna' push for ten seconds then take a small break, and we'll do that for however long is necessary. Understand?"

"Yes! Now hurry." Shai pleaded. She had tears running down her face.

"You'll make sure they're safe?" I asked and Dr. Matthews nodded.

"Now push." He commanded and Shai gave a small one but squeezed my hand tightly.

"You have to push harder than that." Dr. Matthews reminded her.

"You try doing this!" she retorted and he laughed.

"Push again." She groaned as she did so.

"You're doing great Shai. I love you." I whispered and she nodded.

"Keep talking, keep holding my hand." She begged as she sobbed but continued to push.

"I'll never let go. After this we can head home and we can be a family. We can watch them grow up, interact with Sam, maybe even get them a puppy to play with. We can be a family and get married. I'd marry you right now if I could." I whispered, not even thinking about what I was saying.

"I can see the head, a little bit more and we'll have baby number 1." Dr. Matthews' said and I squeezed her hand tighter.

"Come on baby." I encouraged as she gave the biggest push she could.

"There we go. It's a girl!" he informed us and I started to cry.

"Hear that? Fallyn's here!" I exclaimed and she nodded. She was sobbing at this point and I thanked God she had the oxygen tube in her nose.

"Take a deep breath Shailene. Calm down." Dr. Matthews advised.

"How is she?" I asked about Fallyn.

"She's good. 5 pounds 3 ounces, born at 7:45 am on March 7." He gave a little biography of her life as the nurse left the room with her.

"Where…Where are you going with her?" I asked.

"They're taking her to the nursery to get her checked out baby, it's okay." Shailene spoke up as she squeezed my hand.

"Oh…okay." I muttered. Not even five minutes old and I'm already protective.

"Guys…Fuck…I gotta push." Shai grabbed our attention again and Dr. Matthews encouraged her to push.

"You're doing so great."

"Fuck…this hurts so bad. Get him out of me!" she screamed and my hand was throbbing.

"A few more pushes."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate you Kendall. Don't touch me again." She yelled at me but broke into more hysterical sobs.

"Keep breathing, you can do this."

"And…it's a boy!" Dr. Matthews said as he held up Luca.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I love you so much. Thanks for giving me a family." I told Shai as I kissed her cheek repeatedly. We were both crying.

"Baby boy, 5 pounds 5 ounces, born at 7:52 on March 7. Congratulations you two." He smiled and we nodded.

"When will we get to hold them?"

"A nurse will bring them in a few minutes. They have to get some shots and get cleaned up. Don't worry. I need to know their names though."

"Fallyn Elizabeth Knight and Luca Jonathon Knight." I replied as I wiped some hair from Shai's face.

"I'll be back to check on you soon."

"I'm so proud of you. You did phenomenal."

"It didn't hurt too bad." She smirked and I chuckled.

"Liar." I whispered against her temple.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

"Mean what?"

"That you want to get married."

"I…uh…yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah…that's good to know."

"So will you marry me?" I asked. I didn't expect to do this so soon but it just felt right.

"Who wants to hold their babies?" two nurses walked in with the twins.

"Does daddy want to hold his daughter?" I nodded and smiled when she was in my arms. I watched as Shai was handed Luca.

"They're beautiful." I commented as Shai smiled.

"We make cute babies."

"Luca looks just like you!" I said as I glanced down at him in her arms. He had big green eyes and the cutest nose. He had brown hair.

"Well Fallyn looks just like her father." Shai smiled and Fallyn did. She had blondish hair and the cutest little pout.

"I love you little girl. You are going to be spoiled rotten and you, Mr. Handsome will be a lady killer." I joked as Shai giggled. Fallyn was getting a little fussy so I stood from where I was sitting on Shai's bed and bopped her around the room. Every so often I would poke her nose and play with her hand. She was perfect, as was Luca.

"Yes."

"Huh?" I asked Shai.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	33. Baby Blues

**This chapter is...decent. I really put no effort into it and i'm sorry. It's like a gagillion degrees lol. Anyway...please REVIEW! i havent gotten a lot and that makes me sad! i'll be posting a new story soon, it didn't win the poll but i'm inspired to write it...**

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Shai smiled as she cried.

"I love you so much. I know I don't have a ring but I'll get you one." I told her as I sat next to her.

"I don't need a ring, as long as I have you, I'm happy."

"I love you." I whispered as two nurses entered.

"We need to take them down to the nursery for the night." They said and I reluctantly let them take Luca and Fallyn.

"They'll be okay right?"

"They'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." The nurse promised me as they left.

"They'll be okay Kendall. There's nothing to worry about." Shai assured and I nodded.

"I just don't want them getting hurt and I want them to be with me."

"When we bring them home they can be with you all the time."

"I should call Logan and Sam." I said as I dialed Logan's cell.

"Am I an uncle?"

"Yes you are. Fallyn and Luca. You're also my best man at my wedding."

"You guys are engaged?"

"Yes, I asked her and she said yes."

"That's awesome. Tomorrow after school I'll bring Sam over so we can meet the newest Knights."

"Sounds good. Where's Sam?"

"He's asleep in the nursery. He set up his sleeping bag."

"That's cute. Take a picture and send it to me."

"Will do. Go spend time with your fiancé. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"goodnight." I spoke as I hung up. I turned and saw Shailene asleep, her hands still protecting her now empty womb. I sat next to her and smiled as I closed my eyes.

**NEXT DAY.**

I woke up before Shailene and I went to the bathroom to wipe my face. I cracked my bones and headed off towards the nursery.

"Which one are you looking for?" a nurse asked.

"Uh…two of them. Fallyn and Luca."

"Right here." She brought me over to them and I smiled. Their eyes were wide and curious. Fallyn had green eyes and Luca had a hazelish type.

"How are they?" I asked as I picked Luca up and cradled him to my chest.

"They're great. Perfectly healthy except Luca is a bit of a crier." She informed me as I poked his nose.

"Well he is my son." I joked and she smiled.

"Would you like to bring them up to Shailene so you guys can feed them and bond?"

"I would love that." I said as I carried Luca out of the nursery, the nurse following behind with Fallyn. I walked in the room to see Shailene crying.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I thought you left and I got scared. I didn't know where the babies were and the bitch of a nurse wouldn't come in and help me, no matter how many times I hit the call button." She cried and I gently handed her Luca.

"Our son is right in your arms and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Fallyn is right over there waiting to be fed. You want to feed Luca?" I asked as the nurse handed her a bottle. She put the bottle down and just held Luca.

"Do you not want to feed him?" I asked as I fed Fallyn.

"I don't want him." She whimpered and I got confused.

"Do you want Fallyn?"

"No, take him away." She handed the nurse Luca and I gave the nurse a glance.

"I'm gonna' call the doctor." She whispered to me. I nodded and I noticed Shailene was still crying.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I don't know."

"I hear we have a small problem." Dr. Matthews said as he entered.

"No we don't." Shailene whispered and I shook my head.

"Shailene won't hold the babies and she doesn't want to feed them. She woke up crying and she's been crying this whole time."

"Oh…this is expected. It looks like Shailene has a case of the baby blues."

"What's that?"

"It's post-partum depression. She'll be fine in a week or two but you have to watch her with them. Get her to interact with them. "

"Oh okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Shailene, you have to hold your babies. They need to bond with you."

"I don't want too. What if I'm a bad mom? What if they don't like me?" she asked and Dr. Matthews nodded at me, signifying me to answer as he exited. The nurse also left and place Luca in the carrier in the corner.

"You're already a great mom. Sam is so lucky to have you and now these kids are lucky to have you as their mother. They need to have a bond with you though so you have to hold them. They will love you just as much as I do."

"Give me one." I handed her Fallyn and she hesitantly played with the babies fingers.

"She has ten toes and ten fingers…she's perfect." She smiled and I was relieved she was a little better. I picked up Luca and finally fed him. He was the cutest baby.

"Sam is coming later. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I think it would be good for me to see him."

"so do I. Logan's gonna' be their godparent right?"

"Yeah, I think Logan is perfect for them." She smiled and glanced at me.

"Do you want Luca also?" I asked and she nodded. I placed Luca in her other arm and grabbed the camera. "Smile." I said as I snapped a photo. I took individual pictures of the babies and Shai took individual shots of me and the babies throughout the day as we waited for Sam and Logan.

"Knock, knock." Logan said as he poked his head through the door. I smiled as Sam came running over to me and hugged my legs.

"I couldn't wait for school to get out because I wanted to see you guys. I missed you."

"We missed you too bigman but look at mommy. See what she's holding?" I spoke as his eyes lit up.

"Luca and Fallyn! Mommy I'm so proud of you. Logan explained to me what you had to go through. It sounded painful." He said as he went and sat on the bed with Shailene. I glared at Logan and he just shrugged.

"They're so cute. They look so much like you guys." Logan complimented.

"They don't look like me. Why not?" Sam asked. It was true; Sam looked a lot like Jett but he also, oddly enough, looked like me.

"They have me as their biological father. They'll look like me and mommy while you'll look like mommy and Jett." I explained.

"Okay, but I want to look like you Kendall."

"You do kind of. We both of killer looks that make the women melt at the sight of us and you have two dimples just like me."

"What are those?" he asked with a smile.

"Those are the craters in your cheeks." I told him as I poked his dimples.

"Awesome. Can I hold one?"

"You can hold Luca." I told him as I helped Shailene shift him into his arms.

"I want Fallyn." Logan said as he picked her up from Shailene.

"How you feeling mama?" I asked Shailene.

"Better, thank you." She smiled and I was glad she was not as sad as she was before.

"I am to be called Uncle Logan little girl." Logan chuckled as Fallyn just looked at him confused.

"They can call you godfather Logan too."

"Wow…I'm honored." He smiled at Shai who was helping Sam hold Luca.

"Well, this is the official Knight family and I must say that we are the best looking family in the town." I smirked as everyone laughed.

"We are pretty awesome." Logan smiled. He was an honorary Knight.

"I love you guys." Shailene spoke.

"Okay, enough sappy time. Guess what I did in school today!" Sam chatted away about his day and I just stood back admiring my little family. A year ago I didn't even have a family but now, I had two new babies, a son, a best friend, a fiancé, and an angel looking down on us from above. Life couldn't get any better.

**REVIEW!**


	34. Make The Crying Stop

**this chapter sucks. i was very uninspired but i think i will make some of you happy with this chapter. Please review! I'm greedy when it comes to them =] . New story will be posted (possibly) later or tomorrow. I'm not quite short.**

"Make the crying stop!" Sam complained as he sat in the living room painting. Shai and I were running around taking care of the twins.

"Quiet Sam, you're not helping." I told him as I bounced Luca. Luca always cried over the littlest of things.

"Come play with me." Sam asked but Shai shook her head.

"I can't baby. Fallyn isn't cooperating with me."

"You guys don't love me anymore." He whined and ran into his room.

"Sam! Come back here!" I yelled.

"Let him be." Shai groaned. The twins were now 2 weeks old and we were having some problems with them. They wouldn't stop crying and we were exhausted. We haven't been to school in two weeks and we had tons of homework to makeup.

"I feel bad though." I pouted as Luca fell asleep in my arms. I brought him into the nursery and grabbed the monitor before leaving.

"It's fine. He has to understand that we can't focus on him right now. I'm going to put Fallyn down then we'll go have a talk with him." She put her in the nursery with Luca and we knocked on Sam's door.

"Let us in baby." I coerced but there was no sound. I pushed open the door and the window was open but Sam wasn't in there. There was a piece of paper on his bed that read, "dye mommy and babby, u bont love me nemore."

"He ran away?" Shai asked while she cried.

"Where would he go?" I asked as I paced.

"He's never done this before. He is so grounded when we find him."

"I'm gonna' check outside and you go check on the twins." I ran outside and I saw that the gate was open. "Son of a bitch." I walked back inside to see Shai rocking Luca.

"He won't stay asleep. You better find my son."

"I'll call the gang and I'll have everyone looking for him." I dialed Logan and he immediately picked up.

"Dude, I was just about to call you. Sam's here."

"He is! Thank God. You live across town, how did he get to you so fast?"

"I was driving and I found him on the side of the road."

"Why didn't you bring him home?"

"He pleaded with me not to. I was going to call you when he fell asleep. He's passed out on my couch."

"Thank you so much Logan. Let's meet for breakfast at 9 at the diner."

"Sounds good. See you then." He hung up and I went and hugged Shai.

"He's with Logan. He's fine, nothing to worry about."

"I can't believe he would do something like this. He has to understand that he can't be the center of attention all the time." She sighed as she rocked Luca.

"Go put him down and let's go to bed early." She brought him up to his room and then came into the bedroom. I held the blanket up for her so she could climb in and snuggle up against me.

"I love you." She whispered and I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Sam." I said as I sat across from him at the diner. Luca was to my left and Fallyn to my right next to Shai. He shook his head and I frowned.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"No." he pouted and glared at his siblings.

"I'm mad at you Sam. You almost gave mommy a heart attack." Shai scolded.

"You guys don't love me anymore but I know Logan does. He wouldn't ignore me."

"Sam you have to realize that we have to take care of your brother and sister too. I know you're used to getting all the attention but your siblings are very young and they need a lot of attention." I explained.

"I know but you guys didn't even hang up my picture I made you and I haven't had a music lesson yet." He whined.

"We will but you have to understand that it's going to be hard for the next month or so until the babies calm down and become a little less needy." Shailene reminded.

"Okay. I'm sorry about leaving."

"I know. I have to take away a few of your trucks though. No TV either." Shailene said.

"Fine. I can still eat pudding right?"

"Yes but we have to work on your spelling. Your note wasn't completely right." I chuckled as the waiter brought us our food.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." I told Logan.

"It was fun. I promised him we'd do it at least once a month."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Look who it is." Jett approached and pulled up a chair.

"Hey Jett." Shai gave a small smile. They were trying to be civil for Sam.

"You finally popped. Uh…cute kids."

"Thanks."

"What are their names?"

"Fallyn and Luca."

"Cute…so Sam, how've you been?"

"I'm fine."

"Good…Kendall, what about you?"

"I'm good, tired but good."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"No you don't." I muttered and Shai slapped my arm.

"I brought the support check for the month. I gave you some extra as …congratulations of sorts."

"That's very nice of you. Thank you."

"I was wondering….can I take Sam to the park? You can come if you want or if it's easier, I could just play in the backyard."

"What do you think Sam?"

"It sounds good but I want daddy to be there too."

"That's fine." Jett said quickly with a smile.

"Come over later today at like 3. The twins will be down for their nap so I can hang in the backyard with you."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." He gave a small wave and Shai as beaming at me.

"What?"

"You're being civil. I'm proud."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm going to go down the slide, you stay here." Sam told Jett as he ran to the swing set in the backyard.

"Thanks for stepping up." I told Jett.

"Had to grow up sometime." He murmured.

"It's hard."

"So, when did Sam get his cast off?"

"Uh…a month ago. He has the cast sitting in his closet."

"Cute."

"He's a good kid."  
>"Thanks for…uh…stepping up and filling in my absence. I've made mistakes and I know it's too late to make up for it but I'm going to try."<p>

"Good, it was an honor to help Shailene and raise Sam."

"You really are his father. I'm just some guy who is going to pay for what he needs."

"That's not true."

"It is and I've accepted it. I'm just glad that you are his dad."

"thanks." I murmured, shocked that he was being so nice.

"I scraped my elbow." Sam said as he walked up to us with a pout.

"Let's go get it cleaned up but be quiet, the twins are asleep." I told him as we headed back inside.

"Sam, go with Jett and get the cut cleaned. Show Jett where the Band-Aids and disinfectant are." I said as he led Jett to the bathroom.

"How's he doing?" Shai asked from where she was folding wash on the couch.

"He's doing well. He's being nice and it's odd." I shrugged and helped her fold some clothes.

"Well, I need to head to my job but it was nice hanging with you guys. I hope we can do it again soon." Jett smiled as Sam nodded.

"Sometime next week. We'll call you." I said as he headed out.

"Did you have fun?" Shai asked.

"Yeah but he got upset when I said you guys were getting married."

"Oh, that's expected."

"I'm going to go paint." He ran off to the play room and Shai giggled.

"I want to get another tattoo tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yeah, what are you going to get?"

"You'll see." I smirked and kissed her.

"You're going back to school next week, you can't fall behind."

"You can't either."

"I'm on maternity leave, I have 4 more weeks." She smirked and I glared.

"Lucky."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	35. Open School Night

**Hello! the babies are two months old at this point! this story has a few more chapters and the epilogue for College Dad will be up tomorrow! i have a new story called More Than This and i wold appreciate it if you gave it a read =]. I hope you like this chapter enough to review it !**

"Come on Shailene, if you don't go to school today, you won't graduate."

"I can't just leave the babies."

"They're 2 months old and we hired a nanny."

"What if they don't like her or what if they won't calm down?"

"It's Logan's mom. She's a nice lady."

"I know." She pouted.

"What's the matter then?" I asked as I helped Sam pour milk for his cereal.

"I just don't feel like going in, plus today is the day we get acceptance letters from the colleges we applied to."

"You're going to get in to all of them and you know that."

"I don't know that and I have to pick a college that understands my situation and so do you."

"I know. Sam, don't spill." I warned.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"When you finish, go head upstairs and I'll help you make a Mohawk." I told him as Shai giggled.

"Thanks daddy."

"It's open house tonight. We're going right?" Shai asked me.

"Absolutely. You can show your class Luca and Fallyn."

"Everyone is jealous of my siblings." He said as he ran off.

"He's a good big brother. I'll go get the twins and you start making bottles." Shai said as she ran off. I made the bottles and put some toast in the toaster for her and me.

"Kendall! I need help."

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked into the nursery.

"Luca puked on himself and I just got him dressed. Can you change him while I go feed Fallyn?"

"There's toast on the counter for you."

"Thank you." She walked away with Fallyn sucking on her shirt.

"Hey Luca. You are very messy." I scrunched my nose and he gave a little giggle. "eww!" I complained as I changed his outfit. I put on a new one and smirked down at him. "Let's surprise mommy." I sculpted what little hair he had into a Mohawk. I brought him down to the kitchen and put him in his carrier.

"What did you do to my baby?" Shai asked as she started to feed both him and Fallyn.

"I made him hunkier. He looks like Sam." Sam gave a wave from where he was sitting in the living room.

"We have to go in like 5 minutes. Go make sure Sam has everything he needs for school."

"Sammy boy! Do you have what you need for school?" I asked in a funny accent as I sat next to him.

"Yes Daddy. I got my report and my book. I'm going to read it in front of the class."

"Good job. Don't be upset if you mess up a bit. I'm proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks. Can I ….uh…see your tattoos again?" Sam was infatuated with the ink I had gotten. I took off my shirt and turned so he could see my back. Next to the heart with Finley's name were two footprints, one from each of the twins. There was a small butterfly that symbolized Shailene and Sam wrote "I love you daddy" and I had the tattoo artist copy his handwriting. It was the first time Sam was able to write daddy without messing up his letters.

"That's really cool." Sam murmured as he traced the tattoos.

"I know. It's our family."

"Kendall! We have to go!" Shailene said as she left the house with her backpack and two carriers.

"Let's go Sam." I held his hand and ran out to the car. I helped buckle him in and made sure the twins were all buckled in.

"We're going to be late." Shailene said as I drove to Logan's house. Shai kissed the twins goodbye as I brought them into Logan's house.

"Head out to the car, I'll be out in a minute." I told Logan.

"Kendall! How are you?" Joanna Mitchell asked.

"I'm fine. Here are the twins. I'd stay longer but we're running late. Luca is a whiner and Fallyn is a loud screamer. Thanks again and there are bottles and clothes in the bag. See you later!" I said as I ran out to the car a quickly drove Sam to his school.

"Have a good day!" Shailene told him as she kissed his forehead. We waited until he made it into school then sped to our school.

"We're late." Logan said as we scurried inside.

"You three are late. Here are your passes. What are your excuses?" the school secretary asked.

"Rough morning with the babies." I explained.

"They drove me to school." Logan said.

"If you guys didn't have babies then you wouldn't have to deal with being late. Welcome back Shailene." She put on a fake smile as we headed off to our first period classes.

"I'll see you later." I kissed her forehead and headed to class.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kendall…there's a problem." Jett said as he ran up to me while I was at my locker.

"What's wrong?"

"Shailene and I were in class last period and some of the girls were saying some nasty shit about her."

"Where is she?"

"I think she went to the bathroom."

"Thanks and uhh…Sam's school is having an open night for the parents. You can go if you want."

"Thanks, I'll be there." he smiled as he walked away. I went to the girl bathroom and asked some random girl I had science with to go in a get Shailene. Eventually Shai came out and buried her head into my neck.

"What's wrong babygirl?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"That's a dumb question seeing as we have kids together and are engaged."

"I'm serious." She pouted as she cried a bit.

"I think you're beautiful and perfect and all mine. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"Some girls called me fat and I know my body isn't like it was before but what do you expect? I've had 3 kids already and I'm only 18."

"You're perfect. Your body is better than it was before. You have curves and knowing that you carried my babies makes you even more perfect to me."

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed me cheek.

"Anytime. Go head to class and I'll meet you later." I smiled and watched her walk away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"This is my classroom." Sam said as he led us in. Shailene was carrying Fallyn's carrier and I had Luca.

"This looks like a fun classroom." I commented as I took a seat in one of the tiny chairs. Shailene followed suit as Jett came running in.

"Am I late?" he huffed out and took a seat next to me.

"You're right on time." I said as Sam went over and hugged him.

"You came!"

"Well your daddy asked me to come and I wouldn't miss this!"

"I have a surprise for you guys." Sam said as the teacher asked the students to take their seats.

"Welcome to room 54. I'm Mrs. Huggins and I've had the honor to work with each one of your children. Each child has created a family story that they will read in front of the room in about twenty minutes. I'll come around and meet each one of you."

"Hi, I'm Simon, Sam's aid." A young man introduced himself to me.

"Hello, I'm Shailene and this is his father…uh…Kendall and his other father Jett."

"Okay, Sam has improved greatly since I started working with him."

"Thank you for helping him."

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Huggins."

"Hello, I'm Jett."

"The biological dad and you must be Kendall, the father."

"That would be correct."

"Sam is a joy to have in class but he struggles a bit. He's very creative though."

"He loves art and music."

"I can see that. Sorry I have to cut this so short but I have to start the presentations. I look forward to Sam's."

"Thank you." I said as Shailene said goodbye to Simon.

"What school did you get into?" Jett asked.

"I got into St. Paul's. My first choice." Shailene beamed.

"Me too." I shrugged.

"I got into Minnesota Community."

"That's good. Logan's going to Yale."

"He's a genius." Sam interrupted as I picked Luca up and rocked him to stop his whimpering.

"I need to discuss business with you Jett. We'll discuss later." I whispered to him and he nodded.

"Please get ready for Samuel Knight!" Mrs. Huggins said. Sam ran up and grabbed his essay.

"My family is a little confusing. My mommy is the bestest. She is really pretty and she makes the best food. She's going to marry my daddy. Daddy is Kendall but my real dad is Jett. I have the two greatest dads in the world. I love music and art and Daddy said I can do both. Daddy Kendall is fun because he helps me read be-better." He looked up when he messed up and I gave him thumbs up. "Uncle Logan makes me laugh and teaches me random things. He couldn't be here tonight because he's celebrating with his family about college. Oh! I have siblings. Luca and Fallyn were just born and they looked like aliens but now they're better. Fallyn doesn't sleep ever and Luca whines and cries over everything. It's tough to sleep at night. I also had a sister that died and I miss her. I never got to meet her but I know I would have been a great brother to Finley. I love my family and they are the best. I love them." He finished and I stood and clapped for him. Everyone laughed but I was so proud of him. He came running into my arms and I squeezed him tight.

"Let's go get ice cream" I suggested. He ran ahead with Jett while I helped Shai with the twins.

"Thank you." I said as we walked towards the car.

"For what?"

"My family."

**review!**


	36. Wedding Plans

**okay...so i reread some chapters and i found a discrepancy... in one chapter i said the babies would be born in march but in the chapter i wrote that they were born in november..im attempting to change it so they will be born in MARCH. I'm sorry for that little problem. Please review and take a look at my new poll. it's to decide the abuser in a story. it's not going to be Kendall and i refure to let it be Logan. I don't know why but i don't want to write Logan like that. I was originally going to go with Carlos but i thought id let you decide. sorry for the long authors note.**

"Jett, thanks for coming." I told him as he entered the house. Shai was out with Sam getting him a new toy for being such a good big brother. The twins were in their carriers in the living room with me.

"No problem. How are the twins?"

"They're good. Luca is being a little pooper today." I poked Luca's nose who smiled and gave a soft gurgling noise.

"Aw, I wish I could have been there when Sam was this small."

"They're adorable at this age."

"Yeah…so I have something to talk to you about also."

"I'll go first." I said as I took a deep breath. "I want to get out of the gang world. It's not safe for my family and I'm done with it. I'll give you my gang and territory as long as you leave me and Logan out of any battle. I don't want Logan getting hurt either."

"Sounds reasonable and I've been talking to my lawyer…I'll give up my rights as a parent to Sam so you can adopt him after you marry Shai but I still want to be included and I still want to be involved. I'll pay child support but I want to be able to take Sam to the park or pick him up from school."

"That's very nice of you and I think that is a good trade. You give me my son and I give you my gang." I gave a small chuckle and he nodded.

"I just want Sam to know me still and know why I'm doing this."

"I'll explain it to him." I said as Fallyn started to fuss.

"I should get going but I'll send the papers to your lawyer." He shook my hand and left as I picked up a crying Fallyn.

"Calm down babygirl. Why are you crying?" I asked as I rocked her and walked around the room.

"We're home!" Sam exclaimed as Shai shut the door.

"How are my babies?" Shai asked as she sat and played with Luca's hands.

"We're good." I smiled and kissed her cheek as I sat next to her.

"Did you discuss matters with Jett?"

"He's willing to take over my gang."

"That's good. You protected Logan right?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want to be in it anymore and I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Neither do I."

"He's also willing to give up his rights so I can adopt Sam as long as he's still involved."

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I'm excited to tell Sam. SAM!" I called out. The twins didn't really like it but they didn't cry.

"What? I was painting."

"Did you ask if you could paint?"

"No but I was inspired."

"Sam…you're five and you speak like an old man." I joked and he giggled.

"What do you want?"

"Well…Jett said that he would give up his rights so I can formally adopt you but you still have to treat Jett nicely and treat him like a dad."

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…are you excited?"

"Yes! I'm going to paint Jett something!" he yelled as he ran back into the playroom.

"I'm really excited for the future." Shai smiled as she played with Luca's hair.

"So am I. I thought that we could talk about the wedding and what you want."

"Okay…I want a very small wedding."

"So do I. Who would we invite?"

"Logan…Jett…Sam… the babies. That's it."

"Really small wedding." I commented.

"I don't have friends."

"Who would be your maid of honor?"

"Fallyn." She smiled down at the baby in my arms.

"Logan will be my best man and Sam could be the ring bearer and Luca can be with Jett. "

"Luca needs a position in our wedding." She pouted.

"He can be the ring bearer too. Jett can walk you down the aisle."

"Sounds perfect. We can get married at town hall and we can have the reception here. We can order Chinese and make ice cream sundaes."

"PUDDING!" Sam called out. We chuckled.

"That sounds amazing. It's so simple and so…us." Shailene said as she leaned over and kissed me.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." I whispered.

"Same goes to you but my husband."

"When do you want to go dress shopping?"

"We should do it as a family and include Logan and Jett. We have to pick up dressy clothes for Sam and the twins and I'm sure Logan and Jett need stuff too."

"I say we go do it now."

"Anxious are we? She giggled.

"Yeah…let's get married in a few weeks; definitely before we graduate."

"That's soon too. Everything is changing."

"I know. Would you be mad if I wanted to write my own vows?" I asked.

"I think it would be awesome if we did that."

"Cool. I'll call Logan and Jett and can you get the twins all ready?"

"I'll also make sure Sam cleans up his mess." She smiled as I ran off to call my friends so we could go wedding shopping.

"Daddy! Is Jett coming?"

"Yes he is."

"Good. I got a painting for him."

"Go get your shoes on. We're going shopping."

"For what?" he asked. I kneeled down in front of him.

"We're going to get clothes for the wedding. You're going to be the ring bearer."

"That's fun!"

"Yeah. Can you help me pick out the ring next week?"

"I can do that."

"Good, now go get ready while I check on mommy and the twins." He ran off as I headed to the nursery.

"We're ready to go." Shai smiled as she showed me the twins all dressed and cleaned up. Fallyn was gurgling away while Luca looked around curiously.

"I'll put them in the car. Sam is putting his shoes on and Jett and Logan are going to meet us at the baby boutique and then we'll head out to pick up tuxes then your dress."

"Let me run to the bathroom and I'll meet you in the car." I brought the twins out and eventually Sam came out then Shai. We drove to the boutique where Logan and Jett were waiting for us.

"Congratulations you guys." Logan smiled as he gave us each a hug. He grabbed a carrier and Jett grabbed another and we headed inside.

"We should pick up a cute dress for Fallyn and a button down and a pair of pants for Luca. Nothing that will bug him because you know how he gets." I commented.

"What about this for Fallyn?" Shailene showed me a cute little light pink dress with a few bows.

"Perfect. I like this for Luca." I held up a light blue plaid button-down and a pair of pants that were actually stretchy but looked dressy.

"We'll have the best looking kids ever." She smiled as we picked up a few other things and headed to the register. Next, we headed to a store down the road that we could buy tuxes. Logan and Jett already had one so they just sat and took care of the twins while Shai and I tried to get Sam to put on a suit jacket.

"No!" he pouted.

"Please do it for mommy." Shai begged.

"No."

"Do it Samuel." I demanded.

"No."

"Sam, please do it for your mommy and daddy." Logan pleaded and he finally gave in and put on a suit jacket.

"You look so cute." Shai commented as she kissed his forehead.

"Can we get this one?" Sam asked.

"Surely." I said as a man helped me find a suit that fit me properly. We didn't have time to get it tailored so we needed a basic fit.

"Jett, I made you this." Sam handed him a card.

"Thanks for letting my daddy be my daddy. I'll love you forever." And there was a drawing of the two of them playing on the slide.

"You spelled everything correctly." Jett commented as he picked Sam up and placed him on his lap.

"I tried really hard."

"I'll love you forever too." Jett told Sam. Shai went over and hugged Jett and I knew this was their moment of closure.

"Well…I'm finished so how about we go get you a pretty, pretty dress?"

"Sounds good but I don't want anything fancy. We're having a small wedding and I don't need a gigantic dress."

"It's your only wedding day…I hope….and you need a great dress." I told her with a small smile.

"It is my only wedding day." She smirked and we paid for the tuxes and headed to the dress store in the next town.

"Can you guys feed the twins?" I asked Jett and Logan.

"Bottles in the diaper bag?"

"Yeah." I sat down with Sam in my lap waiting for Shailene to come out in her dress.

"Mommy's going to look so pretty."

"I know. I'm so lucky."

"I am too because I have you as my daddy." He smiled up at me and I poked his nose.

"What do you think?" Shai came out in a fitted dress with beading along the top and a cute little blue belt with a bow around her waist.

"You look great Shailene." Logan complimented.

"Stunning." Jett said.

"You look like a model." Sam said.

"Perfect." I muttered, too stunned to say anything else.

"Really?" Shai asked me.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world."

**review and vote in the poll! **


	37. Wedding

**I like this chapter very much! I hope you guys do to! Take the poll in my profile if you haven't. Please review and I think there is only 2-3 more chapters.**

"Jett's with Shailene and Fallyn at Town hall waiting for us." I told Logan as I put a tie on Sam.

"Aren't you afraid that he'll hit on her?"

"I trust Shai and I think Jett has changed."

"Daddy, did you get pudding for the after party?"

"Yes I did. We also got Chinese."

"Who will be there?"

"Everyone at the wedding."

"What about…"

"What's with all the questions?" I asked as I put a tie on myself. Logan grabbed the carrier, making sure Luca was sucking on his pacifier, and brought him out to the car.

"Ready to marry mommy?"

"I've never been more ready." I smiled and headed out to the car. We pulled up to Town Hall and I walked in to find the priest waiting for us.

"Thank you for doing this." I said as I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure. I got a glimpse of your wife…she's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Your daughter is too. She was very smiley when I saw her."

"Fallyn is very friendly."

"Let's get started." He smiled as Logan stood next to me. Sam came down the aisle and carried Luca's carrier and put it next to me. He stood and held Logan's hand as we waited for Jett and Shailene. They started down the aisle and my breath was taken away. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was in loose waves and she was holding Fallyn's carrier. Jett had his arm linked with her. Jett sat down on the makeshift pew and Shailene put Fallyn's carrier on the ground next to her.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." She smiled at me and the priest started to talk but Luca was annoyed. He started to whine so I picked him up and he leaned his head on my shoulder and gripped my tux. Shai reached out and petted his hair down.

"Back to the wedding…so as I was saying…" the priest said but Fallyn started to whimper. Shai reached down and Fallyn grabbed some of Shai's hair and let out little coos of content. Sam felt left out and leaned against my legs.

"Let's get to the vows now…Shailene, you first."

"Kendall, when I met you, I hated you. I didn't want you in my life and I thought you were an annoying pig who stole pens but you were none of those. You worked your magic and weaseled your way into my life and you met my son. Instead of making fun, you helped and you're Sam's dad now. I can't wait until it's fully legal. You and I went through some rough times and I wish Finley was here but I know she's looking down at us. We made the cutest twins ever and you are the greatest father. They are so lucky to have you and so am I. You have made me a better person and I love you. I love you so much and I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She was crying and I reached out to wipe her tears. Fallyn was trying to grab my fingers and Shai giggled.

"Kendall…whenever you're ready."

"I'm not the sappiest person on the planet and you know that. I never cried in front of anyone but when Finley died…I cried in front of you. I knew that you were the one from the minute I laid my eyes on you. We get along great…like in kindergarten where you meet someone and you know absolutely nothing about them and then five minutes later you're best friends. That's us. We have a great relationship and a great family and I love you." I smiled as Luca grabbed my nose and Sam giggled.

"Shailene, do you take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Kendall, do you take Shailene to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You bet I do." I smirked and Shailene giggled.

"With the power invested by me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips, being careful not to squish our children. Jett was clapping and Logan was wiping his eyes.

"You sap." I mumbled as I hugged him.

"Proud of you."

"Thanks man." I smiled as I pulled away.

"Let's head back to our place for food and a party." Shai smiled as she grabbed Fallyn's carrier and headed out to the car. She put the carrier in, then Fallyn, and then buckled her up. We all loaded into our respective cars and went home while Jett went to get the Chinese.

"Can you help me get this off?" Sam asked Logan as he dragged him upstairs. I looked over at Shai who was bouncing a giggling Fallyn.

"Hey wifey." I smirked.

"Hi hubby. Say hi baby." She waved Fallyn's little hand and Fallyn giggled.

"She's a cutie." I reached out and took her from Shai and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Well Luca is a handsome man." Shai smiled as she picked Luca up.

"You going to change?"

"Never. I love this dress."

"You look great in it."

"Damn right I do." She giggled and I leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Go get changed and then I will and then we can eat. Jett will be here in a few minutes."

"If I must." She gave a dramatic sigh and put Luca down. Sam and Logan came running in and I smiled at Sam when he went over to play with Luca.

"He likes me."

"I know. He has the best brother ever."

"Fallyn likes me too right?"

"Of course she does."

"Go change baby." Shailene said as she entered. She changed into a pair of shorts and one of my oversized shirts. "Sexy right? Perfect for the honeymoon." She giggled as she started making bottles.

"You look great." I murmured as Luca sneezed.

"Awe, does my baby have a cold?"

"He probably just sneezed." I said as I walked off. Jett came in with the Chinese and headed into the kitchen. I was in the middle of changing when I heard a scream and then Sam crying. I sighed and threw on my basketball shorts and t-shirt.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You can't decide that Jett. You didn't ask me firstly and secondly, you had no right to discipline Sam like that."

"I'm his father."

"No, you promised to give up your rights and you can't take that back."

"I wouldn't but you said I could still be involved."

"You are not taking Sam away for 3 months! He is going to spend the summer with me and Kendall and staying here."

"I want him to come with me to Europe."

"No way! I signed him up for a summer art program and he can't miss it."

"Fine, we'll discuss it more later but I had every right to discipline him the way I did."

"How did you discipline him?" I asked.

"I did what any good father would do."

"Shai?"

"He put soap in his mouth. Sam tried to jerk away but that just caused the soap to get caught under his top teeth. I'm going to scrub his mouth out." She carried a sobbing Samuel up to the bathroom.

"Get out."

"What?" Jett asked.

"Get out. You ruined my wedding day and you went beyond your rights. Don't touch Sam like that again. Sam is not going away with you. We're gonna' have to go back to where you see him only once a week."

"fine." He sighed and without a second glance he left.

"I've never seen Sam cry so hard before." Logan commented as he took out the Chinese food from the bag.

"Jett used to smack him and I think that brought back some memories for him."

"I knew he didn't change." Logan muttered and I nodded. Fallyn and Luca were looking around and playing with their little fake keys. They were now 3 months old and the cutest things ever.

"We're back." Shai smiled as Sam clung to her like a koala.

"You okay bud?"

"I'm hungry." He whispered.

"Want to sit next to Logan?"

"No. I want to sit on mommy's lap."

"That's fine baby." Shailene kissed his forehead and sat down as I fed Luca and ate. Logan fed Fallyn and ate while Shai and Sam shared a plate.

"It was a nice ceremony." Logan commented.

"Thanks."

"Everything tastes like soap." Sam commented.

"Want some water?" Shai asked as he nodded. She got up and carried him to the sink and got him a glass of water.

"Be careful you don't burp a bubble." I said and that got a giggle out of him.

"Can I have pudding?"

"We bought cake but if you want some pudding you can have it."

"I want both." He giggled.

"You can only have one. We don't want you to go into a sugar coma." Shailene warned.

"I choose cake." He mumbled and Shai tickled his sides.

"I'll get the cake." I said as Logan started packing up the Chinese and putting it away.

"Happy wedding." Logan smiled as I cut the cake. I handed Shai a piece and cut some for Logan and Sam.

"Smoosh it on her face Kendall." Logan said and I smiled. Shai grabbed some and we fed it to each other and Sam did the same to Logan. We were all giggling like maniacs and even Fallyn and Luca were giving little giggles. Sam was still attached to Shai but I knew that he was still upset about Jett.

"I should get going." Logan said.

"Stay, please." Shai begged.

"I wish but I have to pack for Yale. I'll come visit tomorrow." He kissed Shai's cheek and Sam's forehead. He did the same to the twins' noses and he patted my back. He left and I brought the twins up to their nursery. I changed them and laid them in their cribs. I walked back downstairs to see Shai walking around the living room with Sam's head on her shoulder.

"Shhh…it's okay. Mommy's here." She whispered to him and I noticed Sam's nose was a bit red and he had tears running down his face.

"What's wrong bigman?" I asked. He just shook his head and turned so I couldn't see his face.

"He's a little overtired and shaken up from before. I think I'm gonna' have to sleep in his bed with him. Is that okay? I know it's our honeymoon but…"

"What about our bed? He can join us."

"What do you say Sam?"

"My bed. Sorry daddy." He whispered.

"It's fine buddy. Go snuggle with mommy."

"Love you." He mumbled.

"Love you too. Give me a kiss." He leaned up and kissed me and I smiled. I kissed Shai and she headed up to his room. She turned around and mouthed, "I'm sorry." I shrugged and went to clean up the kitchen. Later that night, as I headed to bed, I checked on the twins and made sure they were okay. I walked passed Sam's room and saw Shailene contorting herself to fit in his bed and Sam was snuggled against her chest. I went over and covered them. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from his closet and set up a makeshift bed on his floor.

"What are you doing?" Shai whispered.

"Spending my honeymoon with my wife." I smiled at her as I lay down and held her hand that dangled from the bed.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed the back of her hand and even though I didn't get to sleep with my wife curled against my chest, having her fingers interlaced with mine was pleasure enough for me on my honeymoon night.

**Was it cute? Please review!**


	38. Prom

**so i added a twist to the end of this chapter a bit. There is only 2 more chapters left i think. I really hated writing this like I was so uninspired to write it. I think i lost my inspiration for this story. I'm going to be uploading Wall STreet Art tomorrow i think so please! check it out tomorrow. Review and make me happy =]**

"So mommy, I have a question?" Sam asked Shai. Shai was playing with Luca who at the moment was constantly grabbed his ears.

"What?"

"Will you go to prom with Daddy?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Daddy asked me to ask you to prom. He wants to go with you."

"You do?"

"I could find a date if you'd like but you are my wife so I'm stuck with you." I joked as I fed Fallyn.

"I would love to go and I can even wear my wedding dress."

"Economical."

"Very. I think I'm going to set up a doctor's appointment for Luca. He's been grabbing his ears a lot lately."

"It's probably nothing."

"It could be an ear ache or infection or something and we can't let it get worse. What if Fallyn gets it?"

"True. Go make the appointment." I sighed and she ran off into our bedroom to make the call. Luca was sitting in his carrier on the table making funny noises while Fallyn sucked greedily on her bottle.

"My graduation is coming up soon." Sam told me.

"I know. I'm very excited and I can't wait to see you walk across the stage. I'm graduating soon too."

"I'll take pictures. Mrs. Mitchell said I could."

"That's nice of her. Your concert is coming up soon."

"I'm really excited daddy. I sound good."

"I bet you do. Can you go get me a onesie for Fallyn please? She just threw up on herself."

"Ew." He giggled and ran up to the nursery.

"I got us an appointment for the day before prom. It's the earliest they have."

"Well good thing prom is next week. I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner. I just wanted to make sure we would be able to go."

"It's fine. Eww, Fallyn, keep the food down, not on your shirt." Shai giggled and picked up Luca and hugged him to her chest.

"Here you go." Sam handed me a onesie and I cleaned Fallyn up.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sounds fun. Let's go." Shai smiled and went to get the twins diaper bag. Sam ran and got his shoes and I prepared to have the best day with my family.

**xxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

"Do we have to watch this stupid movie?" I whined as Logan stared at the screen.

"Yes now shut up."

"No." I pouted and I saw him give a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be at the doctor with Shai?"

"She said to come here and make sure you're okay with the suit."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's at school."

"Thank God we have the day off before and after prom."

"That's smart of the school. Don't want anyone going to school drunk."

"Will you be drinking tomorrow?"

"No, I still have kids to get home to."

"My mom is looking forward to seeing the twins and Sam again."

"Sam likes your mom's cookies." I said as my phone rang.

"Hello? This is him….oh no…okay…I'll be there soon." I hung up and grabbed my jacket.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to prom, Sam's sick." I gave a shrug, jumped in my car and headed to his school. I walked into the nurses' office and saw Sam lying on the little bed in the corner.

"He threw up and he has a pretty high fever." The nurse informed me as I signed him out.

"Yeah, my wife is at the doctor with our twins. We think one of them is sick too."

"The stomach virus is going around." She warned as I went over and picked Sam up.

"I threw up." He whispered against my shoulder.

"I know." I rubbed his back and headed out to the car. I buckled him in and drove home.

"Get up to bed. I'll be up in a few to check on you."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make you some soup. Go put your pajamas on." He ran upstairs and I went to put soup on the stove.

"Kendall?" Shai called out.

"In the kitchen." She put Luca and Fallyn on the table and came up and hugged me.

"Well, Luca has an ear infection and Fallyn has a small stomach bug. We can't go to prom."

"Sam's upstairs in bed with a stomach ache. He threw up in school. I had to go pick him up."

"Perfect, just perfect. I just wanted to go to prom like a normal teenager. I missed every other dance because I couldn't find a babysitter for Sam but I thought this could be perfect." Shai said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. We kinda had prom when we got married."

"It's not the same." She sighed and gave Luca his ear drops.

"I'm sorry but this is what parenthood is about."

"Yeah, yeah. Go give Sam his soup." She sighed and put her head in her hands. I brought Sam his soup and sat down at the end of his bed.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Mommy's sad."

"Oh."

"I don't know how to make it better."

"Call Logan. He's smart."

"You're a genius." I pulled my phone out and dialed him.

"Hey, I have an idea."

**XxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Kendall, I can't go outside right now. Sam is coughing up a storm." Shai sighed as she stirred more soup. It was the day of prom and I had a surprise for her.

"But the moon is so…big tonight." I lied.

"Kendall, go check Luca and make sure he's not sleeping on his left ear."

"No." I picked her up, turned off the stove and carried her outside.

"Put me down!"

"Surprise!" I said as I placed her on the ground. Logan and I set up a small table with lights surrounding it. There was a radio playing some music and Logan was smiling in his tuxedo.

"What is this?"

"Prom."

"We have to go back inside. We left the twins and Sam in there."

"Logan's mom is in there. I hid her in the bathroom before."

"You little..." She slapped my arm and I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked and started to sway back and forth with her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more and you deserve to be at prom but I figured this was just as good."

"It's better. LOGAN! Come dance with me." She called out and Logan came and started to sway and giggle with her. I went back inside and saw Mrs. Mitchell laying with sleeping Sam on the couch, the twins in the carriers across the room.

"Kendall, is everything all right?"

"Everything is perfect."

"Your mom and I were best friends growing up and… she would be very proud of you."

"You think?"

"I know she would. She would have loved Shailene too. She reminds me so much of your mom."

"She does. Thanks for helping with everything."

"Does Shai know that you've been getting the money from us?"

"She thinks it's my grandma who's been sending money."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Are you ever going to tell Logan that we're brothers?" I countered back.

"…I don't think that's a good idea."

"I think it is. His dad is my dad too."

"I know but I think what we have going it good for right now. Let's not mess it up."

"Fine. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." She gave a small smile and I headed back outside.

"I missed you Kendall."

"I missed you too baby. Are you having fun?"

"Hell yes! The punch bowl adds a nice authentic touch." She giggled. I pulled her against my chest and squeezed her tight.

"You know I'd do anything for you right?" she nodded against my chest. "Good, thank you for coming to prom with me."

"Shut up and dance with me." She giggled and started dancing with Logan and me. Maybe this wasn't the most traditional prom but…what was traditional about our dysfunctional family?

**Review!**


	39. Graduation

**There is one more chapter and then the story is over! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review. If you haven't checked out my story, Wall Street Art, you should. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"Graduation day, graduation day!" Sam shouted as he ran around the house in his cap and gown. His graduation was an hour after Shailene and mines.

"Calm down. You have to behave at your mommy and my graduation." I told him as I changed Luca. The twins were now 4 months and were able to sit up a bit and were more vocal when they would babble.

"I will. Can I sit with Gramma Mitchell?"

"Gramma?"

"She's my grandma. At least that's what Grandpa Mitchell said."

"Oh did he now?" I was angry. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"So can I?"

"Yeah and you have to make sure Luca and Fallyn are calm."

"I will. You can count on me daddy." He high fived me and I chuckled.

"Go see if mommy is ready." I put Luca in the carrier and changed Fallyn.

"Hey, we're going to be late. We have to meet the Mitchells beforehand so they can watch the kids." Shailene said as she popped her head into the nursery.

"We're ready. I'll bring them to the car and you go get Sam. Don't forget the camera."

"My baby is graduating today. He grew up so fast." She spoke with a pout.

"He's graduating kindergarten. He's still your baby."

"I know but it seems like just yesterday he was born."

"I know. I wish I could have been there for that."

"You were there for our twins so that's great."

"I know but Sam's my son."

"In two weeks he will be."

"I'm so excited. The adoption ceremony is the same day right?"

"Yeah but if we don't leave now, we won't graduate." She smiled and we all headed out to the car. We drove to the high school and parked next to the Mitchells.

"Congratulations you guys." Mrs. Mitchell hugged us and Mr. Mitchell shook our hands.

"Thanks. Here's the diaper bag and Luca is being a little cranky today. Sam is excited for his graduation so keep him in line." I said as I patted Sam's head.

"We'll clap for you guys." Mrs. Mitchell said as we headed inside the school. Logan was talking to Shailene about Yale.

"Who would have thought you would graduate." Logan joked.

"I'm offended." I slapped his arm and Shai smiled.

"I never thought I would be here. I thought when I got pregnant my life would be over but life surprised me."

"I'm proud of you baby." I kissed her forehead and the principal told us to line up.

"Good luck." Logan whispered as we walked out. We had some speakers and the valedictorian gave her speech. She beat Logan by .01 of a point. " Now for our graduates…. Kendall Knight." I walked across and everyone was clapping. "Shailene Lynch-Knight." She walked across but no one clapped. Logan and I and our family were the only ones. I stood up and Logan followed suit. Shailene looked like she was going to cry but Sam screamed "I love you mommy" and that got her to chuckle. "Logan Mitchell." He walked across and I clapped loudly for him. "Jett Stetson." He walked across the stage but I didn't clap. "Here's the class of 2012." I went up and hugged Shailene and she kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry about our class."

"It's not your fault."

"You did great by not crying."

"supportive." She giggled and we went to find the Mitchells.

"Mommy!"

"Sam, were you behaved?" I asked.

"Yes." He whined.

"I love you so much." Shailene said as she hugged him tight. I picked up Luca and Shai went to pick up Fallyn.

"I should have been valedictorian." Logan mumbled.

"We know, we know. You've been complaining for a month and a half."

"I was taken advantage of."

"Poor Logie." Shailene said as Logan kissed her hair.

"So here's the money for next month." Mr. Mitchell whispered as he handed me a check.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Uh…"

"Why are you giving Kendall….five thousand dollars?" Logan asked as he grabbed the check.

"Can we please be honest?" Mr. Mitchell asked his wife.

"It's not the right time."

"Someone please tell me what is going on." Shailene demanded.

"I'm Kendall's father. When my wife died and my daughter died I went into a downward spiral. Eventually, I got it together and met my other wife." He pointed to Mrs. Mitchell. "Logan is his half-brother and I've been giving Kendall money every month."

"What about your grandma?" Shailene asked.

"My grandma…is my dad. I didn't want to tell you."

"How could you lie to me?" she asked and Logan looked pissed too.

"You knew and never told me." He accused me.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't allowed."

"Mommy….we have to go to my graduation."

"I know, let's go. Kendall you ride with the Mitchell's, Logan you can ride with me." Logan grabbed Luca from me and headed off toward the car.

"That went well." I muttered. We drove, in silence, to the elementary school and I saw Logan and Shai bringing Sam and the twins in.

"Wait up!" I called out and they stopped to wait.

"I'm sorry about everything but Mrs. Mitchell told me not to say anything. I would have a long time ago but everything was going so well with everyone and I didn't want to fuck it up."

"We're married now but you need to be honest with me. I love you Kendall." Shailene said with a smile.

"I'm a little upset but at least I got a brother out of it. Technically…you're the younger brother so you have to do as I say." Logan joked and I nodded.

"Whatever big bro."

"Come on! I'm graduating in a few minutes."

"Go ahead inside and don't trip."

"Thanks daddy."

"Let's go, I need good seats. I need to take pictures of my baby." Shailene said and we all went in and sat front row.

"Are you excited?" Logan asked.

"No, when he walks across that stage it'll be like he's walking out of my life." Shailene said and I chuckled at how nutty she was being.

"We are going to have a little award ceremony and then we'll graduate them." Principal Benson said. She gave out many awards and then they got to last award. "This is for most improved student. It's the most important award and the recipient gets a coupon for a free ice cream. The student that will receive this is the sweetest boy. Congratulations…Samuel Knight." Principal Benson sent a smirk our way and we all stood up and gave a standing ovation as Sam walked and got his certificate. After he went and sat down she started calling all the names and then called Sam. As he walked across both Shai and I were crying and Logan was on the verge.

"He's amazing." I whispered to Shai.

"I know."

"That's all you. You raised him to be that way. It was all you. You were so strong and you have raised the best kid I have ever seen. He's so well behaved and that's all thanks to you. You're a great mommy." I whispered and she nodded as Sam gave a wave in our direction.

"Thank you." She whispered. Sam came barreling towards us and jumped into Shai's arms.

"are you proud of me mommy?"

"You make me proud every day."


	40. The End

**This is the last chapter and I'm very sad. I loved this story and I'm gonna' miss it. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and favorited this story. It means the world to me. I hope that you guys check out my other stories and keep reviewing my stuff. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story. **

"Are we ready to go?" I asked as Shai put a tie on Sam.

"Almost. Are you excited Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'm a little confused. What exactly is going to happen?"

"Well, a man is going to give a little speech and Jett and Kendall will exchange a flower then we'll sign a piece of paper and then you're official Kendall's child."

"Okay. Let's go then!" he exclaimed and ran to the car. I grabbed Fallyn and she grabbed Luca. We drove to the court and met Logan outside. He carried Sam inside where Jett was sitting and he looked really upset.

"Hello Jett." Shai gave a small smile and he just glared.

"I don't want to do this."

"But you are going to. You are doing a great thing."

"He's my son."

"He's afraid of you. He cried for hours after you left and ruined my honeymoon." Shai told him.

"I don't care. I want Sam."

"Jett, Sam has something to say to you." I interrupted.

"What's up dude?"

"Thanks for doing this. I love Daddy a lot." Sam said and I saw Jett's heart break.

"He really loves him more than me." Jett muttered.

"Are you guys ready?" Mr. Archer asked. We nodded and sat accordingly.

"This is a very nice thing you're doing Jett." Mr. Archer said as Jett signed on the dotted line.

"I know." I signed and then Shai and we were just waiting on Sam.

"Do it just like we practiced." I told him. He signed and Jett and I exchanged a rose which symbolized Sam. Some cheesy thing that Mrs. Mitchell suggested.

"If you sign right here Shai, then Sam can officially become Knight." Shai signed and everything was set in stone.

Samuel Lynch was officially Sam Knight.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm so excited." I said as I sat down in the elementary school auditorium. Sam was having his first recital.

"I'm just glad I was here to hear it." Logan said.

"He was excited when I told him you'd be here."

"Shh! Here they come." Shai said. She was holding Luca and Fallyn was in the stroller. Sam and the rest of his orchestra friends sat down and the conductor raised his hands. They all started playing but my eyes and ears were focused on Sam who was sitting first chair.

"Wow." Logan muttered.

"It sounds like a cat in a blender." I whispered to Shai and Logan.

"It sounds terrible." Logan was attempting to cover his ears.

"That's our son. He sounds great…everyone else doesn't." Shai said. We sat through the horrendous concert but applauded anyway at the end. Sam went to pack up his instrument and we headed out to the lobby.

"Daddy! Mommy! Logan! Did I sound good?"

"You sounded wonderful."

"Everyone else didn't. I was the best."

"I agree completely. Let's go get ice cream to celebrate." I said and carried him out to the car.

"Are you coming Logan?"

"I can't buddy. I have some last minute packing but I'll stop by tomorrow to say goodbye."

"Okay." He sighed. He was very attached to Logan and it sucked that he had to "lose" him."

"Have fun guys. You did awesome tonight." Logan said as he left.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kendall! Luca threw up. Can you throw a load of laundry in please?" shai yelled from the nursery. Sam and I were setting up a going away party for Logan and we were in the process of making a cake.

"Give me a minute." I responded and poured the batter into the pan.

"When is Logan coming?"

"In a few minutes. Go make sure Fallyn is okay." Fallyn was in the living room in her bouncer and every so often I would peak in to check on her. I put the pan in the oven and went to throw some laundry into the washer. I came back in as Shai was putting Luca in his bouncer.

"Logan's car pulled up!" Sam shouted and then hid behind the couch.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked.

"I want to yell surprise, now shh." He put his little finger up to his lips and I chuckled. Logan opened the door and we all shouted Surprise!

"What is this?"

"It's a going away party." Sam said and jumped into his arms.

"Thanks you guys. I love you guys." Logan was a little overwhelmed and I smiled at him.

"We're baking you a cake." I told him and he chuckled.

"Is it chocolate?"

"You know it." We all sat around and talked about the future. Shai went to get the cake out and then came and sat next to me.

"I'm going to be a doctor and then I'm coming back here. I can't be gone from you for too long."

"Will you be back for Christmas?" Sam asked.

"I will and I'll bring you a big gift."

"You better." He smirked and high fived Logan. We talked until it was very late but eventually Logan had to say goodbye.

"I leave tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning so I guess this is goodbye." He got up and kissed the twins goodbye.

"Come here Shai." He held his arms open and she went and hugged him tight.

"I love you Shai. You've grown to be a great woman. I love you and make sure you keep the idiot in line."

"I'm so proud of you. I'll miss you." Shai was crying and Logan was trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't have any more babies until I come back okay?" he joked and Shai nodded. She pulled away and he turned towards Sam.

"Don't leave me Logan." Sam cried and buried his head into Logan's chest.

"I have to buddy but I'll be back to visit. Every time I'm in town I'll come and hang out with you. I'll come to some of your performances and I want a new piece of art from you each time. The painting you made me is going to be hung on my wall no matter what. My roommate will love it."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you Sam and I want you to send me videos from your daddy's phone once a week. Keep your siblings in line." Logan squeezed him once more and then turned towards me.

"It's been…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Thank you for everything. "he said. He held his hand out to shake but I pulled him close and hugged him.

"You are my best friend and I wouldn't be who I am without you. I'm going to miss you and you better come back. I love you Logan." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He said and both of us were crying.

"Stay good Lil' bro." he smirked.

"I will big bro." I chuckled and with a final wave, Logan walked out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm proud of us." Shai said as she cuddled up next to me in bed. The twins were in the nursery and Sam was passed out in his bedroom.

"Why?"

"We went through a lot. You pushed your way into my life and I, reluctantly, let you in but look at us now. We lost a baby but kept moving forward. Had twins and now you're Sam's real daddy. It just feels right. It feels like my life is where it should be."

"Mine too. Without you…I'd probably be dead or been killed from a gang related incident."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said and turned the light out. We laid in silence just enjoying each other's company.

"So did I get the part?"

"What?"

"When we first met you said your life wasn't a movie. You said it would be hard for me to get the lead role. Did I get it?"

"You won an Emmy for performance." She said and I pulled her closer. Shai, Sam and the twins were the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Miss you Finn." I whispered before I fell asleep, holding my wife close to my heart.

**Cheesy and terrible ending! Thank you for all the support and I hope you liked this chapter. I don't plan on doing an epilogue for it or a sequel. Review and let me know what you though! **


End file.
